


Ironia losu

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Blood and Gore, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, ogólnie będzie fajnie srsly, później mogą pojawić się bohaterowi z TWD lol, sophiam pojawia się tylko na sekundę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jego znajomi często lubili sobie pożartować, że w razie wybuchu jakiejś apokalipsy — ot, zombie, chociażby — Harry zginie jako pierwszy. Uśmiechał się wtedy zawsze z przekąsem, mimochodem myśląc o swojej gapowatości; skłonnościach do potykania się o powietrze i wywracania na idealnie prostej drodze.<br/>Ten się śmieje, kto się śmieje ostatni, jak to mówią, chociaż Harry’emu wcale do śmiechu nie było, tak po prawdzie. Przemykając pomiędzy budynkami i wrakami samochodów, ta specyficzna ironia losu była ostatnią rzeczą, która zajmowała mu myśli.</p><p> </p><p>(harry i louis próbują przetrwać w świecie, gdzie śmierć chce zmieszać się z życiem.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jego znajomi często lubili sobie pożartować, że w razie wybuchu jakiejś apokalipsy — ot, zombie, chociażby — Harry zginie jako pierwszy. Uśmiechał się wtedy zawsze z przekąsem, mimochodem myśląc o swojej gapowatości; skłonnościach do potykania się o powietrze i wywracania na idealnie prostej drodze.  
Ten się śmieje, kto się śmieje ostatni, jak to mówią, chociaż Harry’emu wcale do śmiechu nie było, tak po prawdzie. Przemykając pomiędzy budynkami i wrakami samochodów, ta specyficzna ironia losu była ostatnią rzeczą, która zajmowała mu myśli.

* * *

Wylał trochę wody z butelki na dłoń i przetarł twarz, próbując obmyć się z kurzu i nieco przy okazji dobudzić. Zakręcił butelkę i przyłożył ją do szyi, wzdychając. Koczowanie w tej opuszczonej chacie strasznie go rozleniwiło, a biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, nie mógł sobie na coś takiego pozwolić. Ćwiczył codziennie, żeby zachować kondycję, ale mała przestrzeń nie dawała mu szans na nic, poza zwykłymi brzuszkami, czy podciąganiem się na kilku zachowanych u sufitu belkach.  
Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że może w ten sposób pociągnąć jeszcze dwa, góra trzy dni, zanim zaczną mu się kończyć i tak uszczuplone zapasy. Rana na udzie już dawno się zagoiła, a on sam odzyskał siły na tyle, aby ruszyć dalej na swoją szaleńczą wyprawę. Być może poszczęści mu się nieco bardziej i trafi na ludzi, którzy nie zaczną strzelać na jego widok.  
Kula jedynie go drasnęła i Harry rozpaczałby bardziej nad dziurą w spodniach, gdyby nie fakt, że hałas zwabił jakiś tuzin sztywnych w pobliżu, co zmusiło go do ucieczki w głąb lasu.  
Typ za nim nie przestał strzelać, chociaż tym razem celował w stwory, które pojawiły się praktycznie znikąd. Harry odkrył, że jak na tak powolne i snujące się istoty, zombiaki mają zadziwiająco kurewsko irytującą zdolność do pojawiania się nagle i niespodziewanie. I najczęściej w większych hordach, co już w ogóle przechodziło ludzkie pojęcie.  
(Ogólnie sama koncepcja tej apokalipsy była tak surrealna, że czasami gdy budził się w środku nocy, to nadal nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego — zanim wstanie, żeby się wysikać — jego pierwszym instynktem było nasłuchiwanie odgłosów szurania i charczenia.  
Cztery jebane miesiące samotnej wędrówki. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy sam fakt, że udało mu się samotnie przetrwać w ten sposób — i nie zwariować — nie był dziwniejszy od chodzących po świecie trupów.)  
Udało mu się zabić trzech sztywnych, po czym schował się za drzewem, żeby złapać oddech. Pech chciał, że dopiero po fakcie zorientował się, że za jego tymczasową kryjówką droga zaczynała opadać stromo w dół i zamiast wykorzystać to na swoją przewagę — jak, powiedzmy, rozpędzenie się — zaplątał się o własne nogi i nawet szaleńcze machanie rękoma nie pomogło mu w utrzymaniu równowagi.  
Harry stoczył się w dół, bezskutecznie próbując osłonić twarz przed gałęziami. Gdy w końcu się zatrzymał, leżał chwilę w bezruchu, a potem powoli zaczął poruszać rękoma i nogami. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy upewnił się, że nic sobie nie połamał. Dopiero kiedy się podniósł, zdał sobie sprawę, że zgubił swoją broń i rozważał nawet wrócenie po nią, ale kiedy uniósł wzrok, dostrzegł kilku sztywnych sunących w jego kierunku.  
Z warknięciem odwrócił się i — nieco kulejąc — zaczął biec dalej. Nadal miał przy sobie drugi pistolet, zapas amunicji i nóż myśliwski, który zabrał z domowego biura Robina, zanim nie musiał zwiewać i stamtąd.  
Do chaty dotarł, kiedy zaczynało już zmierzchać. Szybko pozbył się sztywnego, który musiał być jej poprzednim właścicielem, i wyciągnął ciało na zewnątrz. Z plecaka wyjął rękawiczki i założył je. Nienawidził tej części, ale wiedział, że późniejszy efekt był tego wart. Krzywiąc się, rozciął brzuch truchła. Rozsmarował krew i przegniłe już wnętrzności po deskach oraz stopniach prowadzących do domku. Szybko obszedł budynek, znacząc w podobny sposób wszystkie okna.  
Ciało zostawił pod drzwiami, które zaryglował od środka. Zapach nie był najprzyjemniejszy, ale przynajmniej odstraszy innych sztywnych. O ile, oczywiście, nie zacznie padać deszcz.  
Spędził w chacie już trzy dni i sam nie wiedział dlaczego tak zwlekał z ruszeniem w dalszą drogę. Jednak gdy kolejnej nocy obudziło go stukanie kropel o szybę, zrozumiał, że najwyższy czas się stąd zmywać. 

* * *

Miasto było tak samo wymarłe, jak reszta nowego świata. Poza kilkoma zaparkowanymi autami, na głównej ulicy nie było nawet żadnych wraków, a w samym centrum kręciło się o wiele więcej zdziczałych psów niż samych sztywnych, co mówiło samo za siebie. Harry miał zamiar spędzić noc w jednym z domów, rano zrobić nalot na salon samochodowy, a potem ruszyć dalej.  
Do zmierzchu zostało mu jednak jeszcze kilka dobrych godzin, więc równie dobrze mógł sprawdzić, czy inni przejezdni czegoś po sobie nie zostawili. Starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu, przemykał blisko ścian budynków. Większość sklepów miała powybijane szyby, ale niektóre wyglądały na nietknięte. Właśnie miał przejść przez ulicę, żeby sprawdzić aptekę, kiedy zza stojącej jakieś sto metrów przed nim ciężarówki, wyłoniły się dwa sztywniaki. Harry zamarł w pół kroku.  
Nie wyglądali źle, jak na żywe trupy; oczywiście, gdyby tylko zignorować ich poszarzałą skórę, bulgoczące charczenie i fakt, że ramię tego, co kiedyś musiało być nastolatkiem, zwisało przy jego boku, trzymając się reszty ciała tylko dzięki ścięgnu. Drugi sztywniak nie miał dolnej połowy twarzy — odsłonięte zęby zdawały się nadawać mu wyraz wiecznego rozbawienia.  
Harry kucnął i schował się za najbliższym autem, przyciskając plecy do chłodnego metalu. Przymknął na moment powieki i wziął głęboki oddech. Wystarczyłyby dwa celne strzały i miałby spokój, ale huk wystrzału ściągnąłby tutaj resztę sztywnych, która bez wątpienia snuła się po przybocznych alejkach. Nie chciał również ryzykować zabawy nożem.  
Gdy otworzył oczy, dostrzegł swoją szansę. Dokładnie naprzeciwko niego znajdowała się mała księgarnia, której drzwi były lekko uchylone. Gdyby nie nagła wizyta sztywnych, Harry bez wątpienia minąłby ją, bo w dzisiejszych czasach książki były tylko zbędnym ciężarem — zwłaszcza, że musiał ostrożnie dysponować miejscem w swoim plecaku.  
Nadal kucając, podszedł do drzwi. Klamka i framuga były pokryte zaschniętymi plamami krwi i Harry mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że sytuacja w środku nie okaże się być gorsza od tej, która rozgrywała się na zewnątrz.  
Praktycznie wczołgał się do wnętrza księgarni i ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Odsunął się w kąt, z dala od szyby, i czekał. Kilka sekund później nadszedł rozbawiony sztywniak. Harry wstrzymał oddech. Trup charczał nieprzerwanie, wydając z siebie dziwne, świszczące odgłosy, jakby próbował wywąchać swoją niedoszłą zdobycz. Przycisnął twarz do szyby i Harry był w stanie zobaczyć, że pomiędzy jego odsłoniętymi zębami znajduje się kawałek materiału.  
Gdy sztywny się odsunął, na szybie pozostał czerwony odcisk.  
Zombie stało jeszcze przez moment w miejscu, wydało z siebie ostatni, świszczący odgłos i _w końcu_ ruszyło dalej. Harry pozwolił sobie na rozluźnienie, ale natychmiast znów spiął się cały, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że nie ma pojęcia, czy znajduje się w bezpiecznym miejscu. Wstał ostrożnie, wyciągnął swój nóż i zaczął nasłuchiwać.  
Niczego nie usłyszał.  
Powoli ruszył przed siebie. Księgarnia nie była zbyt okazała — kilka rzędów regałów, od góry do dołu wypełnionych książkami. Pustkami świeciła jedynie sekcja religijna, ale Harry i tak już dawno nie widział tak dobrze zaopatrzonego miejsca. Kiedy upewnił się, że pomiędzy regałami nie zalega jakiś — równie zapomniany, co książki — sztywny, ruszył w stronę drzwi na tyłach pomieszczenia. Uchylił je, nasłuchując.  
Znów odpowiedziała mu cisza.  
Spróbował otworzyć je szerzej, ale coś je nagle zatrzymało. Naparł na nie mocniej ramieniem i wtedy dobiegło do niego ciche jęknięcie.  
Harry odsunął się błyskawicznie. Serce waliło mu w piersi, gdy zamienił swój nóż na pistolet i z uniesioną bronią ruszył w stronę wejścia. Uchylił drzwi na tyle, aby móc wślizgnąć się do środka, i natychmiast odwrócił się, celując w nieznajomego.  
Na pierwszy rzut oka chłopak zdawał się być nieprzytomny.  
Miał zamknięte oczy i leżał na boku z wyciągniętym przed siebie ramieniem. Które było zakrwawione. Harry wciągnął z sykiem powietrze i natychmiast wycelował w głowę chłopaka. Podszedł bliżej i kopnięciem przewrócił go na plecy.  
Chłopak jęknął i uchylił powieki. Mrugał przez chwilę, aż w końcu udało mu się skupić wzrok na Harrym oraz na wycelowanej w niego broni.  
— Pomóż mi — jęknął, unosząc niemrawo zakrwawione ramię.  
Harry odbezpieczył pistolet, zaciskając obie dłonie na rękojeści.  
Chłopak pokręcił głową i spojrzał na Harry’ego błagalnie.  
— Nie zostałem ugryziony — wyjęczał. — Przysięgam, nie dopadły mnie, nie mnie… — Zamknął oczy, oddychając ciężko. — Nie mnie, proszę…  
Słowa urwały się, zastąpione kolejnym jękiem, a w następnej sekundzie chłopak zgasł niczym zdmuchnięta świeczka. Harry kucnął przy nim i przycisnął palce do jego szyi. Wyczuwał słaby puls i jeszcze zanim sam zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi, zrzucił swój plecak i zaczął grzebać w nim, w poszukiwaniu apteczki.  
Nie miał żadnych podstaw, żeby wierzyć nieznajomemu chłopakowi — fakt, rana na ramieniu krwawiła _czystą_ krwią, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że koleś nie mógł zostać ugryziony gdzie indziej. Równie dobrze Harry może zmarnować swoje cenne zapasy na kogoś, kto za chwilę będzie próbował odgryźć mu coś w ramach podziękowania, ale nie mógł się zmusić, żeby nie podjąć tego ryzyka.  
Nie dotarł jeszcze do etapu, w którym byłby zdolny pozostawić kogoś na pewną śmierć.  
Po przemyciu rany z ulgą odkrył, że nie była na tyle głęboka, aby trzeba było ją zszywać. Chłopak albo próbował się zabić i coś mu nie wyszło, albo jakimś cudem się czymś naprawdę porządnie zaciął.  
Gdy skończył bandażować skaleczenie, sprawdził ubranie chłopaka. Nie widział żadnych poczerniałych plam ani poszarpanych kawałków materiału. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że koleś był ugryziony, ale Harry i tak związał mu dłonie w nadgarstkach, uważając jednak na świeżo opatrzone ramię.  
Ułożył chłopaka na plecach, związane dłonie kładąc na brzuchu, a po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia, drugą liną związał mu również nogi.  
Potem usiadł po turecku przy przeciwległej ścianie. Wyciągnął z plecaka jeden z batoników z ziarnami i jadł go powoli, dokładnie przeżuwając każdy kęs, a potem popił wszystko wodą.  
Kiedy skończył jeść, chłopak nadal nie odzyskał przytomności. Oddychał jednak przez cały czas — płytko, ale regularnie. Nie umarł — choćby na krótką chwilę.  
Harry położył pistolet po swojej prawej stronie i czekał cierpliwie.

* * *

Był w połowie czytanej książki, kiedy ranny chłopak wciągnął głośno powietrze przez nos i poruszył się. Harry chwycił leżący obok niego pistolet. Podniósł się i podszedł do nieznajomego.  
Chłopak zamrugał na niego kilka razy i spróbował usiąść. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy zrozumiał, że jest związany.  
— Co to ma znaczyć? — zapytał.  
Harry wzruszył ramieniem. Nadal trzymając broń na widoku, kucnął i uniósł skrępowane ramiona, żeby sprawdzić stan bandaża. Z ulgą odkrył, że rana nie krwawiła już tak obficie, ale i tak będzie musiał zmienić opatrunek.  
— Kim jesteś? — odezwał się ponownie chłopak.  
Harry otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć i… ponownie je zamknął.  
Kiedy Harry po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę, że przez ostatnie siedem dni nie odezwał się słowem, poczuł przerażenie silniejsze nawet od tego, które wypełniło całe jego ciało, kiedy spotkał pierwszego sztywnego. Jednak w głębi serca czuł dziwne otępienie; jakby podświadomie zdawał sobie sprawę, że był to kolejny nieunikniony skutek życia w świecie, w którym najmniejszy hałas mógł być przyczyną twojej śmierci. Później próbował mówić sam do siebie, ale słowa, na które nikt nie odpowiadał, wpędzały go tylko w większą panikę. Jedna z jego ostatnich, przeprowadzonych z żywym człowiekiem rozmów, miała miejsce kilka miesięcy temu — krzyczał do Gemmy, że muszą zostawić mamę, że już nic nie mogą zrobić i _nienienienie, nie podchodź do niej!_ Później spotykał na swojej drodze inne grupy, z którymi zazwyczaj wymieniał się rzeczami, zanim ruszał dalej. Bo kiedy ludzie dowiadywali się o celu jego podróży, pukali się jedynie w czoło, nazywając go wariatem, i być może dlatego Harry wybrał milczenie i samotność. Łatwiej było martwić się tylko o siebie, ale jednocześnie czyniło samo przetrwanie kurewskim wyczynem.  
Potrząsnął głową, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak coś do niego mówił.  
— Hej, znasz angielski? — usłyszał.  
Harry pokiwał głową. Chłopak znów wykonał ruch, jakby chciał usiąść, i Harry pomógł mu oprzeć się o ścianę. Rozwiązał mu nogi, a po chwili wahania również i ręce.  
— Dzięki — sapnął chłopak, pocierając zaczerwienione nadgarstki. — Za rozwiązanie i opatrzenie. Jestem Louis — powiedział, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń.  
Harry uścisnął ją, milcząc.  
— Jesteś niemową? — zapytał chłopak. — Znasz migowy? — Wykonał kilka znaków w powietrzu, które pewnie znaczyły zadane przez niego pytanie. Zwiesił ramiona, kiedy Harry pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi. — Więc czemu nic nie mówisz? Nie umiesz?  
Harry już dawno nie czuł się tak bezradnie. Przyłożył dłoń do skroni i odsunął ją, rozszerzając oczy, jakby coś go zdziwiło.  
Louis patrzył na niego przez chwilę bezradnie.  
— Zapomniałeś? — podsunął po chwili. — Zapomniałeś, jak się mówi?  
Cóż. Było to chyba najbliższe prawdzie i Harry pokiwał głową, nie wiedzieć czemu próbując przybrać przy tym przepraszającą minę.  
— Wow — sapnął chłopak. — Powinno mnie to dziwić, co nie? — zaśmiał się. — Ale biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności… — Poruszył się i skrzywił, gdy wykonał zbyt gwałtowny ruch ramieniem. — Kurwa.  
Harry złapał go za nadgarstek i delikatnie wyprostował mu ramię — na bandażu widniało teraz zdecydowanie więcej czerwieni niż bieli. Zabezpieczył broń i wsunął ją za pasek spodni, a potem sięgnął po swój plecak. Wyciągnął z niego apteczkę i pomachał nią, przeskakując wzrokiem pomiędzy twarzą chłopaka a jego ramieniem.  
— Nie musisz tego robić, ale nie krępuj się — powiedział Louis i Harry zabrał się za zmianę opatrunku. Gdy obmywał ranę, na moment złapał spojrzenie chłopaka i uniósł brew. — Mój przyjaciel mnie tak urządził. Liam... — westchnął i przycisnął drżącą dłoń do czoła. — Nasz obóz znajdował się w lesie, tuż przy skraju miasta. Nie była to najlepiej zgrana grupa, na jaką trafiliśmy, ale trzymaliśmy się ich, bo za bardzo nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia. Sophia, dziewczyna Liama, była w ciąży… — syknął, gdy Harry przycisnął gazę zbyt mocno do rany. Odsunął rękę od twarzy i Harry posłał mu przepraszające spojrzenie, kiwając głową, aby kontynuował. — Cóż, w każdym razie wyszliśmy po zapasy, bo z całej naszej grupy ja jestem najszybszy, a on potrafi… potrafił wychwycić nadchodzącego sztywnego, jak nikt inny. Gdy wróciliśmy, okazało się, że obóz został zaatakowany. Praktycznie nie było już co z niego zbierać. Pomogliśmy ocalałym zabić sztywnych, a potem… potem musieliśmy dobić ich. Wszyscy zostali ugryzieni. _Wszyscy._  
Harry nie potrzebował poznawać reszty historii, żeby wiedzieć, co stało się później. Liam odnalazł ciało Sophii, a kiedy Louis zasugerował humanitarne dobicie jej i oszczędzenie — zarówno dziewczynie jak i im obu — jej ponownego zmartwychwstania, ten rzucił się na Louisa, raniąc go nożem.  
— …a kiedy tak stał, dysząc i patrząc na mnie z szaleństwem w oczach, Sophia ocknęła się i wgryzła się w jego łydkę. Zastrzelił ją, ale i tak było już za późno. Boże, przepraszam — zaśmiał się łamliwie, widząc, że Harry przerwał zmienianie opatrunku. Otarł łzy z policzków. — Nie wiem, po co ci to mówię, nawet cię nie znam, a pewnie masz swoje własne historie.  
Harry wzruszył ramieniem i znów zaczął obwiązywać jego przedramię; nie, żeby i tak był w stanie je opowiedzieć.  
— Nie, żebyś i tak był w stanie je opowiedzieć — dodał Louis i Harry poczuł lekki dreszcz na plecach. — Cóż, koniec był taki, że huk wystrzału ściągnął kolejnych sztywnych. Liam wrzeszczał, żebym stamtąd spierdalał, żebym go zostawił i… tak zrobiłem. Zostawiłem go tam, na Boga, całkiem samego.  
Słowa Louisa zamieniły się w szloch. Harry szybko zawiązał mocno bandaż i bez zastanowienia przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie. Gdyby mógł mówić, powiedziałby, że to było najlepsze wyjście; że jeśli ten jego Liam był sprytny, ostatnią kulkę zachował dla siebie. Opowiedziałby Louisowi o tym, jak uciekał przed własną matką i siostrą. O tym, jak przerażająca była myśl, że kiedyś być może spotka je na swojej drodze. Nie wiedział jednak, czy byłby w stanie pociągnąć za spust, gdyby do tego doszło.

* * *

— Nazywasz się Harry Potter? — zapytał Louis, unosząc na niego brew. — Wow, twoi rodzice musieli być zajebistymi fanami.  
Harry przewrócił oczami i podkreślił imię na plakacie. Chłopak wyszczerzył się do niego.  
— Tak się tylko zgrywam, _Harry_. Ile masz lat?  
Uniósł w górę dwie pięści i dwukrotnie wyprostował palce. Kiwnął na Louisa głową.  
— Ja mam dwadzieścia trzy — odparł. — Skąd jesteś?  
Siedzieli na podłodze biblioteki, pomiędzy dwoma regałami pełnymi książek. Wcześniej opróżnili jeden z nich i wspólnymi siłami przesunęli go do okna przy drzwiach; same drzwi zastawili biurkiem. Udało im się nawet znaleźć kilka koców i jedną poduszkę — najwyraźniej poprzedni właściciel albo pracownik lubił sobie kimnąć w miejscu pracy.  
Teoretycznie jeden z nich i tak powinien trzymać wartę, ale Harry nie mógł się zmusić, aby zostawić Louisa samego. Nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo spragniony był kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem. Z drugim, _normalnym_ człowiekiem, który nie strzelał na jego widok, ani nie nazywał pokręconym wariatem. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Louis nie zmieni o nim zdania, gdy Harry wyciągnie z plecaka swoją mapę i pokaże mu zakreślone na czerwono miejsce.  
Przypominając sobie, że Louis zadał mu pytanie, uniósł prawą pięść do ust i potarł nią o ich kącik, wydymając je lekko, a potem wyszczerzył się szeroko, pokazując chyba wszystkie zęby, jakie tylko mógł.  
— Cheshire? — zapytał niepewnie Louis. — Jak ten kot z _Alicji w Krainie Czarów_?  
Harry ułożył usta w nieco bardziej szczery wyszczerz i pokiwał szybko głową.  
— Wiesz, to całkiem niedaleko mnie. Urodziłem się w Doncaster i tam do tej pory mieszkałem. Co robisz w tej części kraju całkiem sam? Byłeś wcześniej z jakąś grupą? Co się z nią stało?  
Harry zmarszczył brwi. Nie miał pojęcia, jak odpowiedzieć bez słów na tyle różnych pytań i Louis musiał to wyczuć, ponieważ zaczął jeszcze raz.  
— Byłeś wcześniej z jakąś grupą?  
Harry skrzywił się lekko, unosząc i opuszczając na przemian obie dłonie.  
_Tak jakby._  
— Czyli wolisz podróżować sam?  
Kiwnięcie głową.  
— Dlaczego? Straciłeś kogoś bliskiego?  
Kolejne kiwnięcie.  
— I teraz ich szukasz?  
_Tak jakby._  
— To twoja rodzina czy przyjaciele?  
Uniósł dwa palce w górę.  
— A co z rodziną?  
Harry nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, sztywniejąc wbrew sobie.  
— Wybacz — powiedział szybko Louis. — To nie moja sprawa — milczał przez moment, a potem pokręcił głową. — Słuchaj, to był ciężki dzień dla nas obu. Co powiesz na to, że wezmę pierwszą wartę, a rano… — Louis spróbował wstać, ale zachwiał się mocno i opadł z powrotem na tyłek. Zamrugał, jakby nie zrozumiał, co się dokładnie stało.  
Harry potrząsnął głową. Wyciągnął z plecaka trochę jedzenia i wodę w butelce. Podał chłopakowi wszystko i ścisnął go mocno za ramię, potrząsając lekko.  
Louis westchnął.  
— Taa, wiem, straciłem trochę krwi i muszę odpocząć — wymamrotał. — Po prostu nie lubię czuć się bezużyteczny, wiesz? I tak już tyle dla mnie zrobiłeś, mógłbym przynajmniej popilnować, żeby nic cię nie zżarło, ale chyba chuj; nic z tego nie będzie.  
Harry przewrócił oczami i wstał. Spojrzał wymownie na jedzenie i wodę, i nie odszedł dopóki Louis nie zaczął jeść.  
Usiadł na biurku i oparł plecy o ścianę. Broń położył obok siebie i zaczął skanować wzrokiem ulicę.  
Nie miał pojęcia, czy dobrze postępował i nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tak bardzo przejmował się tym, jak Louis może zareagować na jego plan podróży.  
Otworzył usta i spróbował wypowiedzieć swoje imię. Z jego ust nie wydobył się jednak żaden dźwięk, pomimo tego, że Harry czuł, jak jego wargi układają się w odpowiednie słowo.  
Nie miał też pojęcia, dlaczego nagle zatęsknił za mówieniem.  
Za szybą, niecałe dwa metry od Harry’ego, rozległo się charczenie. Nie wiedział, dlaczego bardziej martwił się atakiem zombie niż tym, że Louis równie dobrze może się w każdej chwili na niego rzucić, poderżnąć mu gardło i ukraść wszystkie jego rzeczy.  
Za oknem pojawiły się kolejne trzy sztywniaki. Harry nie wypuścił pistoletu z dłoni przez resztę nocy.

CDN.


	2. Chapter 2

Mama postawiła przed nim talerz parującej zupy i Harry wciągnął głęboko powietrze przez nos, mrucząc cicho z przyjemności.  
— No dalej, wsuwaj, zanim ci wystygnie — usłyszał jej głos, ale zanim miał szansę na nią spojrzeć, kobieta odwróciła się do niego plecami. Sięgnęła po drugi talerz i zaczęła nalewać do niego zupy.  
Harry bez wahania spełnił jej polecenie i już po kilku ruchach łyżką, jedzenie przyjemnie zaczęło grzać go od środka. Głowę miał spuszczoną, wzrok utkwiony w swoim talerzu i wiedział, że praktycznie jęczy przy każdym łyku, ale nie mógł tego powstrzymać. To było takie _dobre._  
Drugi talerz wylądował ze stukotem na stole; trochę zupy wylało się z niego, ochlapując blat, i Harry poderwał wzrok, zaskoczony. Łyżka pełna jedzenia zawisła w połowie drogi do jego ust.  
Mama odsunęła swoje krzesło i usiadła na nim ciężko; uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
— Dlaczego nie jesz, Harrrrrrry? — zapytała, przeciągając w nieskończoność jego imię tak, że słowo zamieniło się prawie w warknięcie. — To pożywne jedzenie, twoja siostra mi bardzo… — charknęła — …pomogła.  
Spuścił wzrok na swój talerz. Łyżka ze stukotem spadła na podłogę, gdy gwałtownie odsuwał krzesło od stołu. Mimo że zjadł prawie wszystko, naczynie znów było pełne — gęsta krew przelewała się za krawędź talerza i Harry z jękiem otarł swoje usta, krztusząc się z obrzydzenia. Gdy odsunął dłoń, okazało się, że całe palce miał umazane na czerwono. Podniósł wzrok na mamę.  
Tyle, że teraz to, co siedziało naprzeciwko niego, nie było już jego mamą. To, co siedziało przed nim, nie pamiętało jego największych sekretów; nie pamiętało tego, jak czasami mama pozwalała mu siedzieć do późna przed telewizorem, razem z nim zajadając lody prosto z pudełka i z dziewczęcym chichotem pomagając mu ukryć je przed Gemmą.   
To, co siedziało przed nim, nie pamiętało, że kiedyś miało syna, i Harry sięgnął do swojego pasa, chcąc wyciągnąć pistolet. Jego ręka natrafiła na pustkę.  
Sztywny wstał, nie odsuwając krzesła, i naparł na stół. Talerz z krwią przesunął się po blacie i roztrzaskał na podłodze; krew strużkami zaczęła płynąć w jego kierunku i Harry rzucił się do ucieczki.  
— Zjedz to, skarrrrrrrrbie — charczał sztywny. — Zjedz to i wtedy już zawsze będziemy rrrrrazem.  
Z ust Harry’ego ponownie wydobywały się jęki, ale tym razem nie miały nic wspólnego z przyjemnością. Skamląc nieprzerwanie, złapał za klamkę drzwi wejściowych i szarpnął. Klamka została mu w dłoni, a on sam został gwałtownie odwrócony. Sztywny, który kiedyś potrafił uleczyć najgorsze boleści jednym pocałunkiem, nachylił się w jego kierunku, szczerząc w uśmiechu zakrwawione zęby.  
— Czekamy na ciebie, Harrrrrrry — zawarczał. — Już bardzo długo na ciebie czekamy, mój Harrrrry.   
Przegniła dłoń zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu, wbijając głęboko w ciało. Harry nie przestawał jęczeć i krzyczeć, próbował się bronić, wymachując szaleńczo rękoma, odpychając od siebie trupa, który nie przestawał powtarzać jego imienia.  
— Harrrrry. Harrrry. HARRY!  
Otworzył oczy, ale nie przestał się szarpać i jęczeć. Dopiero po chwili obraz sztywnego zniknął, a zamiast niego pojawiła się zaniepokojona twarz Louisa.  
— To był tylko zły sen — powiedział chłopak uspokajająco. — Nic ci nie jest, jesteśmy tu bezpieczni.  
Harry kiwnął głową i Louis puścił jego ramię, pozwalając mu usiąść.  
— Chciałem jeszcze dać ci pospać, ale nie przestawałeś się wiercić i jęczeć — wyjaśnił, siadając po turecku obok. — Często masz koszmary?  
Harry wzruszył ramieniem i otarł spocone czoło. Wskazał na chłopaka głową, unosząc pytająco brwi.  
— Och, pewnie, że też je mam — odparł Louis z ponurym parsknięciem. — Zazwyczaj o moich… — urwał, kręcąc głową. — Nieważne. Sytuacja na ulicy jest całkiem spokojna. Tuż przed świtem kręcił się tutaj jeden frajer, ale rozszarpały go dzikie psy. To był dopiero widok. — Wzdrygnął się. — Możemy ruszać, jak tylko się ogarniesz.  
Harry przestał grzebać w swoim plecaku i zamarł z dłonią na butelce. Spojrzał na Louisa poważnie. Otworzył usta i znów je zamknął. Sam chłopak odwzajemnił spojrzenie, nie uciekając wzrokiem, chociaż nerwowo wykręcał przed sobą palce.  
— Posłuchaj… — zaczął. — Nie wiem, jaki jest twój plan, ale jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko to mógłbym zabrać się z tobą. Jak mówiłem, jestem dość szybki i mam całkiem dobrego cela jak na kogoś, kto przez większą część życia strzelał raczej do bramek niż do ludzi.  
Harry parsknął i Louis uniósł kącik ust w uśmiechu.  
— Liam i Sophia byli ostatnimi ludźmi, którzy coś dla mnie znaczyli w tym popierdolonym świecie, i nie jestem pewien, czy udałoby mi się przetrwać samotnie, ale jeśli nie chcesz, żebym wchodził ci w drogę, to po wyjściu stąd udamy się w odwrotnych kierunkach i tyle.  
Harry wpatrywał się w niego uważnie. Po chwili puścił butelkę i zamiast niej z plecaka wyciągnął pogniecioną mapę. Rozłożył ją i wskazał palcem zaznaczone na czerwono miejsce.   
— Serio? — zapytał Louis. — To jest twój plan? Wycieczka krajoznawcza przez pół Anglii?  
Harry zaczął składać mapę, chcąc wsadzić ją z powrotem do plecaka, ale Louis złapał jego nadgarstek, nie pozwalając mu na to.  
— Hej, nie powiedziałem, że nie, prawda? — oznajmił. — Myślisz, że tam są twoi przyjaciele?  
Harry pokiwał głową. Otworzył usta, ale jedyne, co się z nich wydobyło, to ciche stęknięcie. Zamknął je, sfrustrowany.  
— Och, kurwa, zapomniałem — wypalił nagle Louis i wstał. — Zaczekaj tutaj moment.  
Louis zniknął za regałem i Harry spuścił wzrok na mapę. Nigdy wcześniej nie pomyślałby, że fascynacja Robina chodzeniem po lasach i górach kiedyś okaże się przydatna. To oraz fakt, że uparcie nalegał na to, aby każdy członek rodziny umiał porządnie czytać mapy i nie polegał jedynie na GPS w telefonie. Biorąc pod uwagę, że komórka Harry’ego tkwiła w czaszce jednego ze sztywnych jakiś miliard kilometrów stąd, było to całkiem dobrym obrotem spraw.  
Czerwone kółko zdawało się z niego szydzić. Czasami, kiedy spoglądał na mapę, miał wrażenie, że codziennie przesuwa się samoistnie dalej. Próbował się pocieszać tym, że udało mu się pokonać już połowę drogi. Nie pozwalał sobie na myślenie o tym, że Zayn i Niall mogli już być martwi; mogli snuć się po ulicach w poszukiwaniu pożywienia, tępym wzrokiem wpatrując się przed siebie.  
Louis wrócił i znów usiadł obok niego.  
— Wcześniej przeszukałem porządnie to miejsce i oprócz obficie wypełnionej apteczki znalazłem również to. — Wcisnął Harry’emu w dłoń notes w twardej oprawie i długopis. — Na dłuższą metę nie jest to zbyt poręcznym rozwiązaniem, ale później może uda nam się wymyślić coś lepszego. W sensie… — urwał i spojrzał mu w oczy. — O ile chcesz, żebym poszedł z tobą.   
Harry otworzył notes i nabazgrał niewyraźnie; dłoń mu drżała, zarówno od wcześniejszego koszmaru oraz od tego, że teraz bardziej była przyzwyczajona do trzymania rękojeści pistoletu czy noża, niż do zwykłego, niebieskiego długopisu.  
 **CHCĘ.**  
Louis uśmiechnął się do niego.  
— To świetnie. W końcu będę mógł się odwdzięczyć i przypilnować, żeby nic cię po drodze nie zżarło.

* * *

Mały parking salonu samochodowego był zatłoczony sztywnymi. Harry skanował wzrokiem przestrzeń za siatką ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Niby mógł się tego spodziewać, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie czuł rozczarowania. Nie mógł się jednak wycofać. Potrzebował samochodu — najlepiej takiego większego — ponieważ podróż pieszo zaczynała go coraz bardziej męczyć i niepotrzebnie wydłużać i tak sporą trasę. Poza tym, mając do dyspozycji auto, mógł zabrać ze sobą więcej zapasów.  
A ponieważ nie był sam, musiał brać pod uwagę fakt, że potrzebuje teraz dwa razy więcej miejsca i rzeczy.  
— Hej, spójrz tam — szepnął nagle Louis, szturchając go lekko w bok. — Na prawo, jakieś dwa metry nad ziemią, widzisz to okno?  
Harry spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku i kiwnął głową, gdy dostrzegł cel. Okno nie było zbyt okazałe, ale miało wybitą szybę; kilka odłamków nadal sterczało z obramowania, błyszcząc w porannym słońcu.  
— Pod spodem stoją jakieś palety, założę się, że bez problemu udałoby mi się doskoczyć i wejść przez okno do środka.  
Harry chrząknął i wykonał zamaszysty ruch dłonią, próbując wskazać cały plac jednocześnie.  
— Nie ma tu ich zbyt wielu — stwierdził Louis. — Naliczyłem jakichś dwudziestu, a czterech z nich nie ma nóg, więc nie stwarzają żadnego zagrożenia. — Przesunął się odrobinę, żeby wyjrzeć zza budynku. — Mógłbyś mnie podsadzić przez siatkę przy tej ścianie z oknem, a potem wystarczyłoby, żebyś narobił wystarczająco dużo hałasu po drugiej stronie i odciągnął ich ode mnie. W środku będę bezpieczny, a w razie czego sam mógłbyś wrócić do księgarni, to tylko dwie przecznice stąd.  
Harry wyciągnął notes i długopis z kieszeni koszuli.  
 **NIE WIESZ ILU JEST W ŚRODKU** napisał.  
— Na pewno mniej niż jest tutaj — odparł Louis natychmiast. — Spójrz, drzwi są nienaruszone, praktycznie wszystkie okna całe. Sytuacja na tyłach wygląda podobnie, najwyraźniej salon był zamknięty, kiedy wszystko się zaczęło, a potem nikt nie wpadł na to, żeby buchnąć sobie jakieś nowe auto. Sztywniaki musiały znaleźć jakąś dziurę w siatce, ale wolę nie ryzykować szukania jej.   
Harry milczał, zastanawiając się. Rozgrywka brzmiała bardzo ryzykownie (bo co, jeśli Louis skręci kostkę przeskakując przez siatkę; co, jeśli potknie się biegnąc do okna; co, jeśli w środku jest jeszcze więcej sztywnych), ale przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy Harry nauczył się, że każda najmniejsza decyzja niesie ze sobą jakieś ryzyko. Kiedyś, idąc do sklepu po chleb, musiał pamiętać tylko o pieniądzach, a dzisiaj o tym, żeby mieć pełny magazynek nabojów.  
— Jeśli masz jakiś inny pomysł to powiedz — oznajmił Louis, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.  
Harry spojrzał na niego. Dopiero rano mógł się Louisowi dokładnie przyjrzeć i na początku przeraziło go to, jak _chudy_ był. Ubranie na nim wisiało, włosy miał matowe i oklapnięte, ale tę chudość widać było zwłaszcza na jego twarzy — zapadnięte policzki tylko podkreślały i tak wyraźnie zarysowane kości policzkowe. Wąskie usta były teraz popękane, zęby zżółkły nieco od nieregularnego mycia, ale mimo wszystko jego oczy były tym, co najmocniej przyciągnęło uwagę Harry’ego. Niebieskie, jasne i szczere.   
Ogólnie Harry doszedł do wniosku, że Louis był bardzo przystojnym chłopcem — zaniedbanym, z plamami krwi na spodniach i potu na koszulce, ale Harry nie miał żadnego prawa, żeby go oceniać; nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz porządnie umył włosy i bał się myśleć, co mogło się tam zalegnąć — i uparcie próbował zignorować myśl, że być może postępuje nieco egoistycznie, ciesząc się w dość specyficzny sposób z nowego towarzystwa.  
Louis otwierał usta, najpewniej po to, aby go ponaglić i Harry nabazgrał szybko:  
 **WCHODZĘ W TO, JEŚLI UMIESZ ODPALIĆ AUTO BEZ KLUCZYKA**  
Louis spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.  
— A ty co, miałeś zamiar szukać odpowiedniego po całym salonie?  
Harry przekrzywił głowę, dziwnie zawstydzony, i Louis parsknął śmiechem.  
— Mój drogi, musisz się jeszcze o mnie wiele nauczyć. Nie martw się, poradzę sobie.  
Harry zawahał się, trzymając uniesiony długopis nad notesem. Drgnął, gdy Louis dotknął delikatnie jego ramienia.  
— Wrócę po ciebie, przysięgam — powiedział cicho.  
Harry spojrzał mu w oczy i coś w jego piersi szarpnęło się niebezpiecznie. Coś, co nie miało nic wspólnego z radowaniem się nowym towarzystwem i coś, czego zdecydowanie nie powinno tam być.  
Pięć minut później podsadzał Louisa przez siatkę, starając się nie chrząkać zbyt głośno. Może chłopak był chudy, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że był _lekki._ Jezu Chryste, to niemożliwe, żeby sama skóra i kości tyle ważyły. Może chodziło o mięśnie… Harry stęknął, łapiąc Louisa za tyłek i wypchnął go mocno w górę. Chłopak zeskoczył na ziemię z gracją godną młodego kocura i spojrzał na Harry’ego z urazą, widząc, jak ten prostuje plecy z grymasem na twarzy.  
Nie skomentował jednak tego, szarpnięciem głowy wskazując w bok. Harry kiwnął raz i wyciągnął swój nóż. Przebiegł przez jedną długość ogrodzenia i kiedy pokonał zakręt, zaczął iść powoli, uderzając w siatkę i przesuwając po niej głośno nożem.  
Taktyka okazała się zadziwiająco skuteczna. Każdy sztywny na parkingu zaczął sunąć w jego kierunku; nawet te, które nie miały nóg próbowały się czołgać, bulgocząc i stękając. Wbił nóż w czaszkę najbliższego trupa, krzywiąc się na czarną maź, która ochlapała mu rękojeść noża. Uderzył parę razy w siatkę, zwołując resztę martwego stada.  
Poprzez charkot zgniłych gardeł przebił się inny dźwięk — tłuczonego i spadającego na ziemię szkła. Tym razem Harry uśmiechał się, kiedy ostrze zagłębiło się w odsłoniętym mózgu. Sztywny wpatrywał się w Harry’ego beznamiętnym, tępym wzrokiem i gdy chłopak wyciągnął nóż, trup osunął się bezwładnie po siatce, zostawiając na oczkach czerwone ślady. Udało mu się załatwić w ten sposób ponad połowę z nich, zanim hałas noża i skrzypienia siatki nie zwabiły tych trupów, które kręciły się po okolicy lub znajdowały się w otwartych domach.  
(Wystarczył jeden raz, aby Harry nauczył się omijać te drzwi, które były zaplamione choćby odrobiną krwi; był zdesperowany, a to była jedna z jego pierwszych samotnych nocy, która — gdyby nie ogromna, kuchenna patelnia — mogła być również ostatnią.)  
Wyciągnął nóż z ciała i rzucił się do ucieczki, w biegu wycierając ostrze o koszulę. Schował broń i przyspieszył. Jakimś cudem ulica, na której znajdowała się księgarnia nadal była pusta, i Harry wpadł do wnętrza sklepiku, zamykając drzwi za sobą. Osunął się na podłogę, próbując nie dyszeć zbyt głośno.  
Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło zanim usłyszał warkot silnika, ale nie zdążył jeszcze zacząć panikować i myśleć o tym, co zrobi, jeśli Louis po niego nie wróci, więc nie mogło to trwać zbyt długo. Wstał i wyjrzał na zewnątrz.  
Dopiero kiedy zobaczył auto, zdał sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie nie omówili najważniejszej kwestii czyli tego, jakiego dokładnie samochodu potrzebują. Jednak to również nie miało już żadnego znaczenia, ponieważ Louis wybrał dokładnie taki, o jakim myślał Harry. Czarny pickup — dorodne bydle, które mogło staranować coś w razie konieczności, a na przyczepie byli w stanie przewozić nawet cięższe rzeczy, czy zapas benzyny w kanistrach. Być może nawet spać, jeśli szczęście im dopisze.   
Szczerzył się szeroko, kiedy wypadł z księgarni, i zupełnie zignorował sznureczek trupów, które niemrawo sunęły za autem. Louis otworzył mu drzwi, a na jego twarzy widniał podobny uśmiech.  
— Zajebiste maleństwo, co? — zapytał ze śmiechem i Harry pokiwał głową, chłonąc spojrzeniem wnętrze auta; rozsiadł się wygodnie i zamruczał z przyjemności. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio siedział na czymś tak miękkim.   
Wyciągnął notes i napisał:  
 **MUSIMY ZNALEŹĆ TROCHĘ BENZYNY ZANIM RUSZYMY DALEJ. JAKIEŚ WĘŻE ŻEBYŚMY MOGLI PRZELEWAĆ JĄ Z WRAKÓW**  
Podsunął wiadomość Louisowi pod nos i chłopak przeczytał ją kątem oka, nie zwalniając.  
— W moim starym obozie mieliśmy parę pełnych kanistrów — powiedział nieco płaskim tonem.  
 **DALEKO STĄD?**  
Louis pokręcił głową.  
— Jakieś dwa kilometry; trzeba skręcić w leśną drogę i po kolejnych dwóch niedaleko niej jest mała polana — umilkł na moment. — Horda pewnie się już rozeszła, nie powinno nam nic grozić — dodał, wyraźnie siląc się na obojętność.  
Harry dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, że Louis stracił w tym obozie swoich przyjaciół. Napisał szybko:  
 **JESTEŚ PEWIEN, ŻE CHCESZ TAM JECHAĆ?**  
Louis przeczytał wiadomość i zaśmiał się sucho. Odwrócił wzrok na drogę i przyspieszył.  
— Nie mam za bardzo innego wyboru, nie sądzisz?  
Nawet gdyby Harry potrafił mówić, nie miałby w tym momencie nic do powiedzenia.

* * *

Widok, jaki zastali po zajechaniu na miejsce, nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych. Piach i trawa były do tego stopnia pokryte krwią i czarną mazią ze sztywnych, że praktycznie nie dało się dostrzec ich pierwotnego koloru. Do tego dochodziły również porozwalane ciała (czy ich części i wnętrzności); niektóre z nich ruszały się niemrawo, ale w zasięgu wzroku nie widać było żadnego chodzącego sztywnego.  
Harry nie rozluźnił się jednak, trzymając broń w pogotowiu, gdy szedł za Louisem, który prowadził ich do vana. Podobno tam trzymali kanistry.  
— Ogólnie mamy szczęście — powiedział cicho, nie przestając skanować wzrokiem polany. — Jakiś tydzień temu napełniliśmy wszystkie, kiedy trafiliśmy na opuszczoną stację benzynową w drodze tutaj. Nasze bydle pewnie będzie zajebiście ciągnęło, ale powinno nam wystarczyć na parę setek.  
Harry kiwnął głową i chwilę później wracali do pickupa, który zaparkowali na obrzeżach polany. Każdy z nich niósł po dwa kanistry i szybko udało im się uwinąć z robotą. Poprawili plandekę, upewniając się, że jest dokładnie zapięta, i Harry już wyciągał notes, żeby zapytać, czy ma prowadzić, ale zauważył, że Louis wpatruje się w stos ciał na środku polany.  
Zamiast podsuwać mu kartkę z suchą wiadomością, podszedł do chłopaka i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
Louis obrzucił go pustym spojrzeniem.  
— Muszę wiedzieć — powiedział tylko i ruszył przed siebie.  
Harry mógł jedynie zamienić swój notes na pistolet i pójść za nim.  
Zatrzymali się jakieś dwa metry od celu. Wokół zagaszonego ogniska leżało kilka w połowie zjedzonych ciał, ale ich uwaga był skupiona na małym stosie. Ułożone jedno na drugim, leżały tam jakieś cztery trupy, z czego ten znajdujący się na dole ruszał się uparcie, drapiąc sinymi już palcami ziemię. Najwyraźniej miał skręcony kark lub złamany kręgosłup, ponieważ nie był w stanie unieść głowy.  
Harry zerknął na Louisa. Chłopak przez chwilę stał w miejscu, a potem podszedł do stosu i zaczął go rozwalać.  
— Nie — warknął, gdy Harry ruszył, żeby mu pomóc. — Sam to zrobię.  
Harry nie sprzeciwiał się, rozumiejąc jego powody. W zamian, zaczął rozglądać się wokół, pilnując, aby nie zaskoczył ich jakiś sztywny. Chciał na swój sposób dać Louisowi trochę prywatności, ale i tak odwrócił się, kiedy usłyszał złamane, ciche przekleństwo.  
Mógł się jedynie domyślać, że to, co teraz drapało nogawki spodni Louisa i spoglądało na niego bokiem z powodu wykrzywionej pod nieludzkim kątem głowy, było kiedyś Liamem. Louis trzymał nogę na klatce piersiowej trupa, wpatrując się w niego z grymasem. Usta mu drżały, a z oczu płynęły łzy. Harry zrobił krok w jego kierunku, stękając wbrew sobie, gdy chłopak zabrał nogę i kucnął obok ciała. Podniósł coś z ziemi i odsunął się. W ręku trzymał glocka. Sprawdził magazynek, który okazał się być pusty.  
— Idiota — warknął cicho i bezradnie, wsuwając broń za pasek spodni. — Oczywiście, że nie zostawiłeś ostatniej dla siebie.  
Sztywny zacharczał w odpowiedzi, wyciągając w stronę Louisa ręce. Nie wstawał jednak i dopiero teraz Harry spostrzegł, że jego nogi kończą się gdzieś za udami, obgryzione praktycznie do białej kości.  
Louis wpatrywał się w Liama jeszcze przez długą chwilę i Harry — chociaż nie chciał tego robić — miał już zamiar nieco go popędzić. Wystarczająco mocno nadużyli swojego szczęścia jak na te kilka godzin i nie powinni sterczeć w środku lasu niczym kaczki do odstrzału. Kiedy tylko Harry o tym pomyślał, Louis kucnął ponownie, magicznie wyciągając własny nóż ze swojego buta. Uklęknął przy sztywnym i płynnym ruchem wbił ostrze tuż pod uchem.   
Liam zesztywniał po raz kolejny; tym razem ostatni.   
Harry obserwował, jak Louis zamyka mu powieki, a potem ściąga coś z jego nadgarstka i zakłada na własny.  
Chłopak ruszył w stronę auta.  
— Czego tak stoisz, jak ten kaczor do odstrzału — parsknął, kiedy mijał Harry’ego. — Ty prowadzisz.  
Po policzkach spływały mu łzy, oczy miał zaczerwienione, ale głos nie zdradzał jakichś większych emocji, co było chyba w tym wszystkim najbardziej przerażające.  
Siedząc później za kółkiem, kątem oka obserwował, jak Louis bezwiednie bawi się gumową bransoletką, która teraz zdobiła chudy nadgarstek. Przez cały czas wyglądał przez okno pasażera, więc Harry nie widział jego twarzy, ale gdy po jakichś dziesięciu kilometrach Louis w końcu odwrócił głowę i zapytał, jakie są szanse, że gdzieś w jakimś domu uchowały się płatki śniadaniowe, ton miał jasny, a wzrok wesoły. Wyglądał normalnie.  
Harry nie miał pojęcia, co o tym myśleć.

CDN


	3. Chapter 3

Panowało pomiędzy nimi dziwne napięcie, powodu którego Harry nie do końca potrafił nazwać, czy wyjaśnić. A może chodziło o to, że Louis odrobinę go onieśmielał. Na początku miał wrażenie, że tylko on to odczuwa, ale powinien był się domyślić, że jego nowy towarzysz nie był idiotą. Nie mógł być, skoro udało mu się przetrwać.  
Nie potrzebował wiele czasu, aby zrozumieć, że Louis był osobą, która lubiła ryzyko. Nie to _niepotrzebne_ , na całe szczęście, bo utrzymanie się przy życiu i tak było wystarczająco ryzykowne w dzisiejszych czasach, ale Louis… Louis zdawał się czerpać przyjemność z utrudniania sobie przetrwania bardziej niż było to konieczne.  
— Mówiłem, żebyśmy, kurwa, sprawdzili ten motel i spędzili w nim noc — rzucił, czyszcząc swój nóż z zakrzepłej już krwi. — Znaleźlibyśmy tam na pewno więcej przydatnych rzeczy niż to gówno tutaj.  
Harry chrząknął, nie odrywając wzroku od mapy. Nie miał ochoty przeprowadzać jeszcze raz tej samej rozmowy.

(Na motel natrafili trzeciego dnia wspólnej podróży i Louis zaczął wibrować z podekscytowania, gdy tylko zobaczył budynek. Przycisnął twarz do szyby pasażera.  
— To kopalnia złota, Haz — stwierdził z ożywieniem. — Wiesz, ile jedzenia moglibyśmy tam znaleźć? Może nawet jakąś broń albo amunicję.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi, skanując wzrokiem budynek i przestrzeń dookoła niego. Motel nie był okazały — naliczył jakieś dwadzieścia drzwi plus te prowadzące najpewniej do biura. Większość była zamknięta, a na niektórych widniały ślady krwi. Po parkingu kręciło się paru sztywnych; widział też kilka nadjedzonych ciał, ozdobionych czerwonym szlakiem wnętrzności.  
— Moglibyśmy też przelać trochę benzyny z tych wraków — paplał Louis. — Zostać na noc i przespać się w normalnym łóżku. Może nawet _umyć._  
Harry wyciągnął swój notes i nabazgrał:  
**NIE WIESZ ILU SZTYWNYCH ZNAJDUJE SIĘ W ŚRODKU**  
Podał go Louisowi do przeczytania.  
— Moglibyśmy sprawdzać każdy pokój po kolei — powiedział od razu. — We dwóch spokojnie damy im radę.  
Harry pokręcił głową.  
**A SZTYWNI NA PARKINGU?**  
— Co z nimi? — zapytał Louis ze zdziwieniem. — Nie ma ich zbyt wielu, możemy… O co ci, kurwa, chodzi? — dodał, bo Harry zaczął pisać, nie dając mu skończyć.  
**JEŚLI ZACZNIESZ STRZELAĆ ZWABISZ TYCH Z LASU, NIE DAMY RADY ZABIĆ ICH WSZYSTKICH PRZY POMOCY NOŻY**  
Louis wpatrywał się w niego z komicznym niezrozumieniem wypisanym na twarzy.  
— Oczywiście, że damy im radę, jeśli będziemy trzymać się razem — powiedział. — Ustawimy się plecami do siebie, żeby mieć widoczność na wszystkie strony; to naprawdę żadna sztuka, do kurwy nędzy.  
Harry przygryzł wargę, myśląc. Nie podobał mu się ten plan, ale nie wiedział, jak ma wytłumaczyć swoje obawy Louisowi. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nie chciał go urazić.  
Ten, widząc jego niepewność, warknął jedynie z frustracji, i zniżył się na swoim siedzeniu, zakładając ramiona na piersi.  
— Świetnie, kurwa, jedź dalej — oznajmił; oparł nogi na desce rozdzielczej. — Znajdź nam jakąś jebaną chatynkę w lesie z jednym sztywnym w środku.)

Według mapy najbliższe miasteczko znajdowało się jakieś czterdzieści kilometrów od motelu, ale nie udałoby im się tam zajechać przed zmrokiem. Los naprawdę musiał z niego szydzić, ponieważ Harry znalazł im całkiem ładną chatkę w lesie, ale słowa Louisa nie sprawdziły się do końca, bo w domu nie było sztywnego. Poprzedni właściciel rezolutnie strzelił sobie w łeb, zostawiając im w podarunku całkiem ładny sztucer.  
Nowa broń wcale Louisa nie udobruchała i Harry zaczynał mieć dosyć tych pasywno-agresywnych komentarzy. Już miał coś napisać w notesie, kiedy chłopak wsunął swój nóż do buta i zrzucił nogi ze stołu.  
— Idę się wyszczać — oznajmił sucho, wstając. — Czy może o tym też chcesz podyskutować?  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszył w stronę drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Wrócił jednak dosłownie kilka sekund później, jakby nagle podjął jakąś decyzję. Chwycił jedno z krzeseł i przyciągnął je do fotela, na którym siedział Harry. Ustawił je tak, że stało naprzeciwko mebla, i usiadł na nim.  
— Słuchaj, stary — powiedział; oparł łokcie o kolana i splótł palce, zwieszając dłonie pomiędzy rozszerzonymi nogami. Spojrzał Harry’emu w oczy. — Nie jesteś teraz _sam._  
Harry zamrugał, czując, że jego serce zaczyna bić nieco szybciej. Zacisnął palce na oprawie notesu i otworzył go, próbując zignorować drżenie dłoni.  
**WIEM O TYM** napisał.  
Louis pokręcił głową, nadal patrząc mu w oczy.  
— Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś dokładnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co to oznacza — oznajmił. — Spójrz, ja rozumiem, że musiałeś bardzo uważać podróżując samotnie i naprawdę jestem pod kurewskim wrażeniem, że udało ci się przetrwać. Ale teraz? — Wskazał dłonią pomiędzy nimi. — Teraz _nie jesteś_ już sam. Możesz zdziałać i zdobyć dwukrotnie więcej, pomyśl o tym, ale musimy nauczyć się być drużyną. Musimy sobie _zaufać_ , rozumiesz?  
**ROZUMIEM** napisał Harry. Potem — skoro już zaczęli tę rozmowę — dodał szczerze: **WRÓCIŁEŚ PO MNIE WTEDY, ALE NIE WIEM CZY UFAM CI PRZEZ TO NA TYLE, ŻEBY PRZY TOBIE ODWRÓCIĆ SIĘ PLECAMI DO SZTYWNEGO**  
— Oczywiście, że nie, byłbyś idiotą, gdybyś od razu ochoczo mi przytaknął — oznajmił Louis natychmiast. — I ja mogę to samo powiedzieć, jeśli chodzi o ciebie. Wcześniej poniosło mnie, przyznaję; ja i Liam… często robiliśmy takie wypady.  
Louis zwiesił ramiona, zerkając jakby odruchowo na bransoletkę na swoim nadgarstku.  
Harry dał mu chwilę. W końcu chłopak zamrugał i ponownie się wyprostował, patrząc na niego.  
— Zastanów się nad tym. Naprawdę mi zależy, żebyśmy się dogadali — zaśmiał się, drapiąc się po karku. — Nie wiem dlaczego, ale ciągle mam wrażenie, że gdzieś już cię kiedyś spotkałem.  
Harry przekrzywił głowę.  
**RÓWNIEŻ CHCIAŁBYM, ŻEBYŚMY STALI SIĘ DRUŻYNĄ** napisał. **WBREW POZOROM JESTEM BARDZO TOWARZYSKIM CZŁOWIEKIEM**  
Louis parsknął i mrugnął.  
— Obiecałem przecież, że dopilnuję, aby nic cię nie zżarło — powiedział. — Zostaniemy jeszcze drużyną marzeń jakiej świat nie widział, zobaczysz.

* * *

Nie opuścili chatki następnego dnia. Louis stwierdził, że skoro już tu byli — i mają do dyspozycji sztucer — przed wyruszeniem w dalszą drogę mogli spróbować zapolować na jakieś zwierzęta i w końcu zjeść normalne mięso.  
— Mój biologiczny ojciec lubił nazywać się myśliwym — powiedział, pokazując Harry’emu, jak ustawić poprawną pułapkę na króliki. — Odszedł od nas, gdy byłem dzieciakiem, ale wcześniej zdążył mnie nauczyć paru rzeczy. To jedyne w czym był dobry - w zabijaniu dla przyjemności; nieważne, czy chodziło o zwierzynę, czy uczucia własnej rodziny.  
Harry zrobił minę, która — miał nadzieję — wyrażała współczucie. Nadal czuł się głupio, nie mogąc odpowiedzieć w głos, ale obiecał sobie, że po powrocie do chatki napisze Louisowi o własnym ojcu.  
Louis zakrył linkę suchymi liśćmi i wyprostował się.  
— Sprawdzimy je wieczorem — powiedział. — Przy odrobinie szczęścia zjemy na kolację prowizoryczną potrawkę z królika. — Spojrzał na Harry’ego. — Chcesz spróbować wytropić coś większego?  
Harry przekrzywił głowę, unosząc brwi w niemym pytaniu.  
— Kiedy tu jechaliśmy, wydawało mi się, że pomiędzy drzewami dostrzegłem jelenia. Może uda nam się go znaleźć.  
Kilka godzin kręcenia się po lesie później, usiedli pod jednym z drzew, decydując się odpocząć po bezowocnych poszukiwaniach. Harry wyciągnął z plecaka butelkę wody i pociągnął solidny łyk. Podał ją Louisowi. Chłopak otarł pot z czoła i przyjął ją z wdzięcznością. Harry zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że dłonie Louisa drżały, a na policzkach wykwitły ogromne rumieńce. Twarz mu błyszczała od potu, co było dość dziwne — lato nie zdążyło się jeszcze na dobre rozpocząć i wcale nie było jakoś strasznie duszno, czy gorąco.  
Wyciągnął swój notes z kieszeni i napisał:  
**DOBRZE SIĘ CZUJESZ?**  
Uniósł notes na wysokość oczu Louisa i chłopak przeczytał wiadomość, nie odrywając ust od butelki. Wzruszył ramieniem.  
— Trochę niewyraźnie, ale nic mi nie będzie — mruknął.  
**POKAŻ MI SWOJE RAMIĘ**  
Louis skrzywił się i przez chwilę Harry miał wrażenie, że odmówi wykonania prośby, ale po chwili chłopak rozpiął rękaw koszuli i pokazał bandaż.  
— To naprawdę nic takiego — powiedział, widząc, jak Harry piorunuje wzrokiem zabrudzony opatrunek; poza czerwienią krwi znajdowały się tam też żółte, ciemne plamy, które wcale się Harry’emu nie spodobały. — Jestem osłabiony, dlatego wszystko goi się wolniej, potrzebuję protein i różnych takich.  
**TO CZEGO POTRZEBUJESZ TO ZMIANY OPATRUNKU I MAŚCI** napisał Harry i gdy Louis przeczytał wiadomość, wstał, szarpiąc głową w kierunku, z którego przyszli. Wyciągnął w stronę chłopaka dłoń.  
— Musimy najpierw sprawdzić pułapki — powiedział Louis, przyjmując pomoc. — Naprawdę napaliłem się na tego królika.  
W drodze powrotnej Harry mało odpowiedzialnie nie rozglądał się na boki, wbijając zamiast tego spojrzenie w plecy chłopaka. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem nie zauważył, że Louis chwieje się lekko przy prawie każdym kroku, co jakiś czas ocierając pot z czoła. Był tak zajęty wyzywaniem się w myślach od idiotów, że prawie na niego wpadł, gdy ten zatrzymał się nagle. Chrząknął pytająco.  
— Cicho — syknął Louis, kucając i ruchem dłoni nakazując, aby Harry zrobił to samo. Louis uklęknął na jedno kolano i przysunął celownik sztucera do oka. Dopiero teraz Harry zauważył, że jakieś trzydzieści metrów przed nimi stoi młoda łania - żuła w spokoju trawę i nie wyglądało na to, że ich zauważyła; a może po prostu nie widziała w nich żadnego zagrożenia. — Mój ojciec zawsze twierdził, że zabijanie łani jest grzechem — wymamrotał Louis, jakby do siebie. — Ale biorąc pod uwagę to, co robiłem wcześniej…  
Harry bardziej poczuł, niż usłyszał, jak Louis bierze głęboki wdech; chłopak poprawił uchwyt na sztucerze i już miał pociągnąć za spust, gdy łania poderwała łeb do góry. Zastrzygła uszami i rzuciła się w gęstwinę.  
— Co do chuja — zaklął Louis.  
Odpowiedź pojawiła się kilka sekund później, kiedy z krzaków obok wysunął się sztywny. Gałązki łamały się z trzaskiem pod ciężkimi, roboczymi buciorami, jakie miał na sobie, a z półotwartych ust sączyła się nieprzerwana litania chrząknięć i sapnięć. Kiedy żył, musiał pracować jako drwal; na jego plecach nadal znajdowała się ogromna siekiera. Palce Harry’ego świerzbiły i wiedział, że muszą ją zdobyć.  
— Musimy ją mieć — mruknął Louis, ponownie przykładając celownik do oka. Zanim Harry miał szansę go powstrzymać, wystrzelił.  
Sztywny padł ciężko na ziemię, robiąc jeszcze więcej hałasu, i Harry skrzywił się, uderzając Louisa w ramię.  
— Co? — zapytał chłopak, zerkając na niego i podnosząc się z kucek.  
Harry rozszerzył oczy i przyłożył palec do ust, a potem wykonał zamaszysty ruch ręką. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Louis wyszczerzył się szeroko.  
— Czas popracować nad naszym zaufaniem — stwierdził i wyciągnął z buta swój nóż; ruszył w stronę trupa, nie oglądając się za siebie.  
Harry przez chwilę stał w miejscu, nie rozumiejąc, ale gdy zewsząd zaczęły rozlegać się trzaski łamanych gałęzi, podbiegł do Louisa. Chłopak zdążył już odciąć siekierę z pleców dawnego drwala i wcisnął ją w dłonie Harry’ego. Była ciężka, ale zadziwiająco dobrze leżała mu w rękach, które jakby samoistnie ułożyły się w odpowiednich miejscach na trzonku.  
— Ustawiamy się plecami do siebie — rzucił szybko Louis. — To jest najważniejsze; musimy trzymać tę pozycję i nie pozwolić, aby któryś skurwiel wszedł pomiędzy nas, rozumiesz? — Harry pokiwał głową; próbował zachować spokój, ale wiedział, że oczy miał rozszerzone ze strachu. Jeszcze nigdy nie walczył z większą grupą naraz i skłamałby, mówiąc, że podoba mu się takie ryzyko. Louis musiał to rozumieć, ponieważ zdążył jeszcze ścisnąć go za ramię, zanim odwrócił się. — Reszta przyjdzie sama, zaufaj mi, Haz.  
I Harry nie miał innego wyjścia, jak zrobić właśnie to. Jakaś część niego wrzeszczała panicznie, że powinien uciekać, powinien sobie darować i że to wszystko dzieje się zbyt szybko, ale… Louis miał już wystarczająco dużo okazji, aby go zabić. Nie musiałby nawet zacierać po sobie śladów, więc wyprowadzenie Harry’ego w sam środek lasu i pozwolenie, aby zżarły go trupy, wydawało się zbyt czasochłonne. Louis nie wyglądał jak ktoś, kto lubi jakoś przesadnie marnować własny czas.  
(A Harry nie spotkał na swojej drodze wystarczającej ilości psychopatów, aby takie scenariusze brać na poważnie.)  
Nie miał więcej czasu na zastanawianie się, czy to na pewno było dobrym pomysłem, ponieważ pierwszy sztywny praktycznie wyrósł przed nim spod ziemi. Harry zamachnął się, wbijając ostrze w połamaną czaszkę i ze stęknięciem wyciągnął ją z powrotem, natychmiast biorąc na cel kolejnego trupa. Siekiera zagłębiła się pod uchem kobiety, przecinając jej głowę na pół.  
Za sobą słyszał stęknięcia i sapnięcia Louisa, świst jego noża i obrzydliwe mlaskanie, gdy dobijał butem te trupy, które upadły na ziemię.  
I w pewnym momencie Harry poczuł… spokój. Wrzeszcząca część umysłu w końcu się zamknęła, najwyraźniej zafascynowana tym, jak dobrze sobie radzili i Harry dobił resztę sztywnych prawie _z uśmiechem na ustach._  
Kiedy ostatni trup padł na ziemię, Harry dyszał ciężko, mięśnie ramion rwały go kurewsko od wymachiwania siekierą, ale już dawno nie czuł takiej satysfakcji. Odwrócił się natychmiast, żeby sprawdzić, jak radził sobie Louis.  
Chłopak wyciągnął nóż spod szyi sztywnego i zrobił kilka kroków w tył, wpadając na Harry’ego. Zerknął w górę i wyszczerzył się słabo.  
— Chyba obaj zaliczyliśmy nasz test — wymamrotał.  
I zanim Harry zdążył go złapać, osunął się nieprzytomny na ziemię.

* * *

Harry otworzył apteczkę i cierpliwie czekał, aż Louis zdejmie bandaż ze swojego ramienia. Do czasu, kiedy wrócili do chatki, chłopak odzyskał przytomność i zrobił nawet kilka małych kroków, zanim ponownie omal nie osunął się na ziemię. Harry podejrzewał, że walka ze sztywnymi wyczerpała jego pokłady adrenaliny, dzięki którym musiał przetrwać ostatnie godziny.  
Wciągnął z sykiem powietrze widząc opuchniętą ranę i szybko napisał wiadomość w notesie, który leżał na stole obok.  
**DLACZEGO KURWA NIE MÓWIŁEŚ ŻE JEST TAK ŹLE???**  
Podsunął notes Louisowi i natychmiast zabrał się za obmywanie skaleczenia. Nie był żadnym specem, ale na pierwszy rzut oka mógł stwierdzić, że wdało się w nie zakażenie. Zapach był ostry i nieprzyjemny, skóra była zaczerwieniona, a sama rana zaczęła ropieć.  
Louis wzruszył ramionami; zacisnął zęby, gdy Harry przycisnął gazę do skaleczenia.  
— Mamy ważniejsze problemy — wymamrotał.  
Harry pokręcił ostro głową i szybko skończył obmywanie rany. Zanim sięgnął po maść, napisał:  
**NIE MAMY INNYCH PROBLEMÓW POZA TYM ŻEBY JAKOŚ UTRZYMAĆ SIĘ PRZY ŻYCIU**  
Louis nic na to nie odpowiedział, biernie pozwalając, aby Harry skończył go opatrywać. Gdy wszystko było już zabandażowane, a apteczka zamknięta, złapał dłoń Harry’ego i ścisnął lekko.  
— Przepraszam — powiedział szczerze. — Myślałem, że przejdzie samo.  
Harry uniósł na niego brwi; miał nadzieję, że jego mina wyraża wystarczającą konsternację z powodu idiotyzmu tego stwierdzenia.  
**NIE MUSISZ MNIE ZA NIC PRZEPRASZAĆ, ALE TYLE MÓWIŁEŚ O TYM ZAUFANIU I MYŚLAŁEM, ŻE TO JASNE, ŻE NIE ODNOSI SIĘ ONO TYLKO DO WSPÓLNEGO DOBIJANIA SZTYWNYCH.**  
Louis wpatrywał się w swój bandaż, przygryzając dolną wargę. Na jego czole ponownie zaczęły pojawiać się kropelki potu.  
**WDAŁO CI SIĘ ZAKAŻENIE, POTRZEBUJESZ JAKICHŚ ANTYBIOTYKÓW. WYRUSZAMY DO MIASTA PRZED ŚWITEM.**  
— Okej — powiedział Louis, gdy przeczytał wiadomość. — Ale najpierw musisz sprawdzić te pułapki. Jestem tak głodny, że mógłbym zjeść królika z futrem.  
Parsknięcie Harry’ego było tak głośne, że zaskoczyło nawet jego samego. Louis spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.  
— Wiesz, jeszcze nie słyszałem, żebyś się śmiał — zauważył. — Skoro możesz chrząkać i mruczeć, to śmiać się chyba też, co?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
**NIE MAM OSTATNIO ZBYT WIELU POWODÓW DO RADOŚCI**  
Louis ścisnął go mocniej za dłoń.  
— Postaram się to zmienić — powiedział.  
Co dziwne, Harry prawie od razu pozwolił sobie w to uwierzyć.

* * *

Louis majaczył prawie przez całą noc i gdy rano Harry pomagał mu wsiąść do auta, nadal nie doszedł do siebie. Był rozpalony — twarz miał zaczerwienioną i spoconą, a gdy Harry przyłożył dłoń do zabandażowanej rany, mógł dosłownie wyczuć jej bolesne pulsowanie.  
Nawet królik, którego wczoraj upiekli nad ogniem i zjedli na spółkę, w niczym nie pomógł. Z sześciu pułapek aż w czterech znajdowała się zdobycz i pozostałe trzy czekały na swoją kolej w plecaku Harry’ego.  
Starał się jechać najostrożniej, jak to możliwe, bo każdy wybój wyrywał cichy jęk z ust chłopaka. Harry nie miał pojęcia, czy Louis spał, czy może śnił na jawie; przez większość czasu wołał Liama lub swoją mamę, ale po jakimś czasie Harry zauważył, że jedno szczególne imię brzmi w jego ustach najbardziej boleśnie:  
— Lottie — wymruczał. — Nie, zostaw…  
Harry potrząsnął lekko jego ramieniem, żeby wybudzić go z kolejnego koszmaru, i tak skupił się na tym, aby nie zadać mu więcej niepotrzebnego bólu, że gdy nagle rozległ się huk wystrzału, zahamował gwałtownie. Louis poleciał do przodu — ponieważ, oczywiście, że Harry zapomniał zapiąć mu pasów — i uderzył czołem w deskę rozdzielczą.  
Harry rzucił się, aby wciągnąć go z powrotem na siedzenie, kiedy padł kolejny strzał, tym razem bliżej, a potem krzyk:  
— Wysiądźcie z auta z rękoma w górze!  
Harry spojrzał rozszerzonymi oczami na drogę przed sobą. Na ulicy stało rzędem obok siebie pięć osób. Każda trzymała karabin i żadna z nich nie wyglądała jakoś szczególnie przyjaźnie. Zignorował rozkaz i posadził Louisa na siedzeniu, odchylając jego głowę do tyłu. Był nieprzytomny, a na czole już zaczął kwitnąć spory siniak.  
— Nie próbujcie żadnych sztuczek i wyłaźcie z auta. — Harry poderwał głowę, żeby sprawdzić, który człowiek wydawał rozkazy. Mężczyzna pośrodku zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku pickupa i wycelował trzymany karabin w miejsce kierowcy. — Macie dziesięć sekund zanim otworzymy ogień.  
Harry uniósł obie dłonie w górę i mężczyzna podszedł bliżej. Przesunął celownik w prawo.  
— Kolega również, no już.  
Harry otworzył usta i prawie się rozpłakał, kiedy nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Zerknął na Louisa, który nadal nie odzyskał przytomności; głowa opadła mu na klatkę piersiową, a oddech miał płytki i urywany.  
Znów spojrzał na nieznajomego, który znajdował się już przed samym autem. Lufa karabinu ponownie była wycelowana w miejsce kierowcy.  
— Wyłaź — rzucił ostro. — Ręce cały czas na widoku.  
Harry położył dłoń na klamce i otworzył drzwi. Nie miał pojęcia, jak będzie negocjował — o ile w ogóle można było tu liczyć na jakiekolwiek negocjacje — nie mogąc _mówić._  
Właśnie dlatego wolał być sam, pomyślał, i przełknął histeryczny chichot rosnący mu w gardle. Zerknął na Louisa po raz ostatni i postawił stopy na asfalcie.

CDN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> z powodów takich, a nie innych, poboczny ziall znika z tagów i jego historia potoczy się odrobinę inaczej niż było to zakładane wcześniej.
> 
> nikt nie zginie, tho!!  
> (a przynajmniej nikt z chłopców)  
> @[me](http://www.theywereatthesamegig.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> po raz, na potrzeby opowiadania załóżmy, że bohaterowie The Walking Dead magicznie aportowali się do Anglii xd; po dwa, to wszystko, co się tu dzieje, to mój sposób na radzenie sobie z sytuacją fandomową, pls don't judge me; po trzy, Shahid to nikt inny jak Naughty Boy, lmao.

Mężczyzna złapał go mocno za poły koszuli i pchnął na auto, trzymając w miejscu. Zerknął do kabiny i wsunął karabin do środka. Harry szarpnął się w bok, ale uścisk mężczyzny był zbyt silny.  
— Co mu jest? — zapytał facet, przeskakując wzrokiem pomiędzy kabiną a Harrym. — Został ugryziony?  
Harry pokręcił szybko głową, patrząc na niego błagalnie.  
— Więc czemu jest, kurwa, nieprzytomny?  
Dłoń Harry’ego uniosła się, zanim on sam miał szansę o tym pomyśleć, sięgając w stronę górnej kieszeni koszuli. Facet natychmiast wyprostował się, przyciskając go mocniej do auta, i spojrzał na niego groźnie z góry.  
Był wyższy od Harry’ego i zdecydowanie bardziej umięśniony. Jego bicepsy niebezpiecznie rozciągały rękawy i tak obcisłej koszulki, a ścięte na jeża włosy kojarzyły się z żołnierską musztrą.   
— Wszystko w porządku, Shane? — zawołała któraś z pozostałych osób stojących na drodze.  
— Jasne — odkrzyknął mężczyzna (Shane) i jednoznacznie przyciskając lufę broni do biodra Harry’ego, puścił jego koszulę, żeby wsunąć dłoń do małej kieszonki. Gdyby cała sytuacja nie była tak chujowa, Harry parsknąłby szczerym śmiechem, widząc to komiczne zdziwienie, gdy Shane zrozumiał, co trzymał w ręce. — Co to ma, kurwa, być? — zapytał i Harry wskazał mu głową na notes i długopis. — Shahid, chodź tutaj.  
Po chwili Harry był trzymany na celowniku przez innego faceta, podczas gdy Shane ze zdezorientowaniem przeglądał kolejne zapisane strony.  
— Co ty, nie umiesz gadać? — zapytał, parskając śmiechem.  
Harry odsunął się od auta i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę mężczyzny. Miał nadzieję, że jego prośba była dość jasna, ale musiał chyba nieco się przeliczyć, ponieważ prawie natychmiast ponownie został popchnięty na auto, a lufa broni nieprzyjemnie wbijała mu się pod brodę. Uniósł ręce do góry w geście poddania.  
— Czekaj, Shahid — powiedział Shane, podchodząc do nich. Podał Harry’emu notes.  
Mimo że drżały mu dłonie, zaczął pisać szybko:  
 **JESTEM NIEMOWĄ** (tłumaczenie prawdy byłoby zbyt czasochłonne) **DO RANY MOJEGO PRZYJACIELA WDAŁO SIĘ ZAKAŻENIE I JECHALIŚMY DO MIASTA PO…**  
Nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ ktoś wytrącił mu notes z dłoni.   
— To strata czasu, Shane — warknął Shahid, celując w Harry’ego. — Zaraz zaroi się tu od gryzaczy, załatwmy ich i zwijajmy się do obozu.   
Harry, ponownie trzymając ręce w górze, kucnął pomału, aby podnieść swój notes. Towarzystwo Louisa musiało mu się udzielić bardziej, niż przypuszczał, skoro ryzykował życiem dla kilku kartek i długopisu. Zesztywniał ze strachu, gdy Shahid odbezpieczył broń, ale Shane pokręcił głową.   
— Skuj go i wrzuć na pakę — rzucił ostro.  
Harry wepchnął notes do kieszeni i wyprostował się w samą porę, aby zostać odwróconym i brutalnie popchniętym na auto. Jego ręce zostały skute, ubranie dokładnie sprawdzone w poszukiwaniu broni, a potem poprowadzono go na tył pickupa, gdzie Shane zdążył już odwiązać plandekę i z nieskrywanym pożądaniem przyglądał się ich zapasom paliwa. Gdy Harry wgramolił się na pakę, jednoznacznie poganiany wbijającą mu się w plecy lufą pistoletu, Shahid ruszył w stronę miejsca pasażera. Otworzył drzwi i wyciągnął Louisa na zewnątrz. Chłopak nadal był nieprzytomny i Shahid potrząsnął nim niczym lalką, trzymając pod ramię.  
— A z tym co? — zapytał; pytanie było skierowane do Shane’a, ale typ patrzył prosto na Harry’ego, gdy dodał z uśmiechem. — Dobijamy go?  
Harry szarpnął się, jęcząc w proteście najgłośniej, jak tylko był w stanie. Mężczyźni zaśmiali się szyderczo na te bezsilne starania.  
— Czekaj chwilę — powiedział Shane. Podszedł do nich i zaczął macać ciało Louisa, szarpiąc za jego ubranie. — Wygląda na to, że jest czysty. Wrzuć go obok tej niemowy, może obaj się nam jeszcze na coś przydadzą.  
Ulga, którą poczuł, była nie do opisania, chociaż i tak nie przewyższała uczucia bezradności, ponieważ Shahid zrobił dokładnie to, co rozkazał Shane. _Przerzucił_ ciało Louisa przez krawędź paki; głowa chłopaka uderzyła w metalową podłogę z obrzydliwym stukotem. Dopiero potem Shahid obszedł auto, żeby zamknąć klapę.  
Kilka krzyków i rozkazów później pickup ruszył. Harry przeszedł przez kajdanki tak, żeby znajdowały się z przodu jego ciała, i podsunął się do Louisa. Delikatnie obrócił go na plecy i drżącymi palcami otarł mu krew z czoła, układając jego głowę na swoich kolanach.  
Auto przez kilka kilometrów jechało dalej ulicą, zanim skręciło w jakąś boczną drogę. Harry próbował liczyć kolejne skręty, ale szybko się zgubił, przytłoczony paniką i bezsilnością. Słońce stało już wysoko na niebie, gdy zatrzymali się u bram jakiejś farmy. Z drewnianego, piętrowego domu wyszło parę osób, ale żadna nie podeszła do aut. Po podwórzu kręciło się kilka dużych psów.  
Pozostałe auta zatrzymały się niedaleko bramy, ale pickup pojechał dalej, kierując się najwyraźniej w stronę szopy. Harry spiął się, łapiąc Louisa pod ramię i próbując wciągnąć go wyżej na swoje kolana.  
Klapa paki opadła i Shane skierował na niego karabin.  
— Wyłaź — powiedział.  
Jego pierwszym odruchem było zaprotestowanie, ale uznał, że i tak nie miało to sensu. Wstał więc i spróbował podnieść bezwładne ciało Louisa.  
— Zostaw go — rzucił ostro Shane. — Rób, co mówię, albo twój chłopiec już nigdy się nie obudzi.  
Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę przez gulę w gardle i ostrożnie odsunął od siebie Louisa, układając go delikatnie na podłodze. Zdążył mu jeszcze po raz ostatni otrzeć krew z czoła, zanim nie usłyszał wywarczanego _ruszaj się, pedale_ , i odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny. Zeskoczył na ziemię i Shane natychmiast popchnął go w stronę szopy. W progu bbrócił go twarzą do siebie; wyciągnął mu z kieszeni koszuli długopis oraz notes, a potem rozpiął mu kajdanki z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy. Dopiero wtedy wepchnął Harry’ego do środka.  
Drzwi zamknęły się i rozległ się odgłos zatrzaskiwanej kłódki. A Harry, mimo że wiedział, że to bezsensu, zaczął walić pięściami w drewno i otworzył usta do krzyku, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Uderzał coraz mocniej i mocniej, chcąc w jakiś sposób wynagrodzić bólem swoją bezradność. Lub może ukarać się za nią.  
Przestał dopiero, gdy jego blade kłykcie pokryły się krwią.

* * *

Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu spędził w szopie, ale wystarczająco, aby sprawdzić każde okno kilkanaście razy (wszystkie zabite deskami od zewnątrz, żadna ani drgnęła) i przeanalizować każdą niewykonalną drogę ucieczki. Szopa była mała, nie znajdowało się tutaj nic poza krzesłem, kilkoma pustymi skrzynkami i niewygodną pryczą. Zabrali mu broń, zabrali mu _Louisa_ i jedyne, czym mógłby się bronić, to noga krzesła, które połamał kilka godzin wcześniej.   
Na zewnątrz zapadł już mrok. Harry siedział na krawędzi brudnego materaca, zdrapując ze swoich kłykci zaschniętą krew i pielęgnując w sobie coraz pokaźniejsze płomienie wściekłości buzujące pod jego skórą, kiedy dotarł do niego cichy szelest. Zaczął nasłuchiwać i po chwili zrozumiał, że szelest był odgłosem szybkich kroków zmierzających w stronę szopy.   
Poderwał się do góry i chwycił kawałek drewna w dłoń, szykując się do ataku.  
Drzwi otworzyły się i Harry zmrużył oczy, gdy został oślepiony światłem rzucanym przez naftową lampę. Zamrugał, próbując odzyskać panowanie nad wzrokiem i sytuacją. Zobaczył, że nieznajomy wchodzi do środka i odwraca się do niego plecami, żeby zamknąć za sobą drzwi.  
Harry zawahał się. Mógłby uderzyć typa, ogłuszając go i… co? Chłopak miał przy sobie najwyżej jeden pistolet, a samą lampą Harry nie zdziałałby zbyt wiele. Dlatego nie ruszył się z miejsca, a kiedy chłopak odwrócił się i spojrzał mu w oczy, drewniany kołek wypadł Harry’emu z ręki.  
— Harry — powiedział Zayn złamanym głosem. — Boże, Harry, to naprawdę ty.  
Zayn ruszył ku niemu niepewnie i Harry rozszerzył ramiona, instynktownie rzucając mu się na szyję. Objął go mocno, przyciskając do siebie i nie mogąc do końca uwierzyć, że to naprawdę był Zayn. Otwierał i zamykał usta, z całych sił starając się wypowiedzieć choćby jego imię, ale potrafił jedynie stękać cicho i bezradnie.   
— Ty naprawdę żyjesz — wymamrotał Zayn w jego szyję, ściskając Harry’ego równie mocno. — Naprawdę żyjesz, Bogu niech będą dzięki.  
Jakaś nieskładna i nielogiczna w tej chwili myśl zaczęła krążyć mu po głowie i kiedy Harry zdał sobie nagle sprawę z jej sensu, balon szczęścia pękł z głośnym hukiem. Odsunął się, robiąc kilka kroków w tył.   
— Har…  
Harry sięgnął do kieszeni koszuli, odruchowo szukając notesu oraz długopisu, i warknął z frustracji, gdy przypomniał sobie, że wszystko zostało mu zabrane. Otworzył usta; czuł, jak mięśnie jego klatki piersiowej i gardła napinają się z wysiłku, ale jedyne, co udało mu się wykrztusić to niewyraźne, gardłowe:  
— Lou.  
I do kurwy nędzy — mimo że imię było tylko szeptem, wszystko w środku piekło go, jakby wrzasnął je ile sił w płucach.   
— Jeśli pytasz o chłopaka, który był z tobą, to on żyje — powiedział chłopak natychmiast. — Daliśmy mu leki i obandażowaliśmy, a gdy odzyskał przytomność, nie przestawał pytać o ciebie. Harry, gdybym wiedział, że to ciebie złapali, przyszedłbym tutaj od razu i…  
Harry nie słuchał dalej, próbując wykrztusić z siebie kolejne imię. Sapał ciężko przez nos i kiedy miał już wrażenie, że nic z tego, charknął:  
— Ni.  
Mina Zayna złamała mu serce. Chłopak odwrócił wzrok, a po chwili wzruszył ramionami, kręcąc jednocześnie głową.  
— Nie mam pojęcia — przyznał cicho.  
I coś… coś tutaj było zdecydowanie nie tak.  
Nie zdając sobie nawet z tego sprawy, zrobił kilka kroków w stronę Zayna i nie zatrzymał się dopóki plecy chłopaka nie uderzyły w ścianę szopy. Dopiero wtedy spróbował znów coś powiedzieć, chociaż gardło paliło go żywym ogniem.   
— Co — wykrztusił w końcu. Chciał mówić dalej, dodać krótkie _gdzie_ , ale dźwięk, jaki wydobył się z jego gardła, nie przypominał już żadnego słowa. Miał nadzieję, że Zayn zrozumie pytanie.   
Chłopak skulił się w sobie i spojrzał Harry’emu w oczy.  
— Harry…  
Harry pokręcił głową. Wiedział, że dyszy ciężko; wiedział, że jego mina musiała wyrażać wściekłość i naprawdę nie chciał, aby to cudowne spotkanie z przyjacielem, przebiegało w ten sposób, ale Harry _musiał_ wiedzieć. Musiał zrozumieć, dlaczego Zayn był w obozie z takimi typkami jak Shane i Shahid podczas gdy Niall… Nialla nie było razem z nim.  
— Słuchaj, nic nie rozumiesz — powiedział w końcu Zayn. — Wybuchł chaos, w jednej chwili piliśmy piwo w pubie, a w następnej musieliśmy spierdalać, bo barman chciał przegryźć nam tętnice. Nie wiedzieliśmy, co się dzieje, próbowaliśmy się z tobą skontaktować, ale wszystkie linie już padły.  
Harry kiwnął głową. Wiedział o tym, bo sam spędził długie chwile wsłuchując się w nagranie z poczty i zostawiając na niej bezużyteczne wiadomości.  
— Wróciliśmy do domu, zebraliśmy rzeczy i wsiedliśmy w auta. Na autostradzie utknęliśmy w korku, ludzie wrzeszczeli, napierdalali się pomiędzy sobą, a kiedy nadeszła pierwsza fala gryzaczy wiedzieliśmy, że musimy jak najszybciej stamtąd spierdalać. Chaos, Harry, istny…  
Zayn mówił szybko; potykał się o słowa, jakby zbyt długo je w sobie dusił i teraz tama w końcu pękła. Tyle że. Tyle że Harry doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wtedy wyglądała cała sytuacja. Pytanie, na jakie chciał usłyszeć odpowiedź, było bardzo zwięzłe. Zamruczał więc ostro, przerywając Zaynowi na moment, i wykrztusił ponownie:  
— **Ni.**  
— Byliśmy sami przez większość czasu, ale w końcu trafiliśmy na tych ludzi. Shane już wtedy był liderem, ale zachowywał się jeszcze normalnie, przysięgam, Harry. — Zayn zrobił krok w jego kierunku, patrząc na Harry’ego błagalnie. Harry cofnął się. — Koczowaliśmy w lasach, a Niall i ja pomagaliśmy głównie przy wyprawach po zapasy. Któregoś dnia Shahid kazał Ni wspiąć się na wyższe drzewo i sprawdzić sytuację za wzgórzem, a następne co pamiętam, to trzask łamanych gałęzi i jego krzyk.  
Zayn nadal patrzył na niego błagalnie i Harry nie rozumiał dlaczego. A może raczej nie chciał zrozumieć, ponieważ myśl wydawała się zbyt przerażająca, aby nadal jeszcze pełne nadziei serce Harry’ego mogło w ogóle brać ją na poważnie.  
— Ni tylko trochę się potłukł, ale najbardziej oberwało jego kolano. Spuchło i przez następnych kilka dni nie mógł chodzić, nie opuszczałem go ani na chwilę — mówił Zayn prosząco; po policzkach zaczęły płynąć mu łzy. — Pewnej nocy obudził nas warkot silników i rzucane rozkazy. Potem… Shahid wpadł do naszego namiotu i wyciągnął mnie z niego, krzycząc, że zmieniamy miejscówkę i że najsłabsze ogniwa zostawiamy za sobą. Próbowałem wrócić po Nialla, naprawdę, Harry, przysięgam, ale nie dali mi szansy, proszę, Harry, powiedz coś.  
 _Nie umiem mówić_ pomyślał natychmiast. _A to chyba jedna z najdłuższych rozmów w całej naszej znajomości._  
Potem jego umysł… jakby wyłączył się. Harry był pewien, że Zayn próbuje złapać jego spojrzenie i mgliście rejestrował, że chłopak nadal coś opowiadał. Błagalnie i prosząco, jakby mogła tu być w ogóle mowa o jakimkolwiek przebaczeniu.  
Dopiero gdy Harry poczuł niepewny dotyk na swoim ramieniu, ocknął się, i poczuł wściekłość, która później przerazi jego samego. Pchnął Zayna na ścianę szopy i przycisnął ramię do jego torsu. Miał nadzieję, że ten palący żar, który czuje w swoim sercu, był wypisany na jego twarzy.  
 _Zostawiłeś mojego brata_ chciał wrzasnąć. _Zostawiłeś mojego brata samego w lesie, ty przebrzydła…_  
Zayn płakał, nie próbując nawet się wyrwać.  
— Przepraszam, Harry, nie miałem innego wyjścia, próbowałem z nimi rozmawiać…  
Harry warknął, napierając mocniej ramieniem, i Zayn stęknął głucho. Spojrzał Harry’emu w oczy:  
— Codziennie słyszę, jak mnie woła — zapłakał i spuścił głowę; jego ciało zwiotczało i gdy Harry go puścił, osunął się na ziemię. Przyciągnął kolana do klatki piersiowej i przycisnął do nich czoło.  
I nagle Harry poczuł, jak wściekłość zaczyna go opuszczać. Może to — zmuszenie do życia z obarczającym poczuciem winy — było dla Zayna wystarczającą karą. 

* * *

Miał wrażenie, że jeśli jeszcze raz obejdzie wnętrze szopy dookoła to albo zwariuje, albo odpadną mu nogi. Po wyjściu Zayna był tak roztrzęsiony i jednocześnie _pusty w środku_ , że następne godziny do świtu spędził siedząc na krawędzi materaca i wpatrując się w kąt pomieszczenia.   
Dopiero nad ranem z tego transu wyrwał go dźwięk otwieranej kłódki. Spodziewał się Zayna, ale zamiast tego w progu stanęła młoda dziewczyna. Trzymała w rękach tackę z jedzeniem.  
— Przyniosłam ci śniadanie — oznajmiła. Harry nie ruszył się z miejsca, ale dziewczyna zanim weszła do środka i tak wyciągnęła z kabury pistolet, balansując przez chwilę tacką na jednej dłoni. Wycelowała broń w Harry’ego i ten uniósł automatycznie ręce, prostując się. Dopiero potem nieznajoma weszła, żeby postawić tackę na jednej ze skrzynek. — Za godzinę wrócę, żeby to zabrać.  
Później Harry znów został sam. Jedzenie kusiło go swoim zapachem; łakomie pożerał wzrokiem jajecznicę i kawałek chleba. Upajał się tym, jak słodko musiała smakować chłodna woda, która stała obok. Nie tknął jednak ani okruszyny i kiedy dziewczyna zgodnie z obietnicą wróciła godzinę później, posłała mu rozbawione i wcale nie zdziwione spojrzenie.  
— Nie jest zatrute — powiedziała, stojąc w progu. — Gdybyśmy chcieli cię zabić, nie marnowalibyśmy dobrych zapasów.  
Cóż, to miało jakiś sens. Dziewczyna nie ruszyła się z miejsca, wskazując głową na tackę, i Harry, bez dłuższego zastanawiania się, zaczął jeść. Jajka były zimne, chleb suchy, a woda wcale nie taka chłodna, jak to sobie wyobrażał, ale i tak wszystko zdawało się być najlepszym posiłkiem w całym jego życiu.   
Odstawił tackę i odsunął się pod ścianę, pozwalając dziewczynie ją zabrać. Gdy ta stała już w progu, chrząknął — miał nadzieję — pytająco.  
Spojrzała na niego przez ramię.  
— Twój przyjaciel czuje się lepiej — powiedziała tylko i wyszła, zamykając drzwi na kłódkę.  
Przez resztę dnia nie pojawił się już nikt; ani po to, żeby przynieść mu jedzenie, ani po to, aby go pobić, czy zabić, i Harry spędził długie godziny wyglądając przez szpary w deskach, wpatrując się w sufit szopy i drepcząc wokół, próbując zabić własne myśli.  
Nie chciał myśleć o Louisie, zdecydowanie nie chciał myśleć o tym, co powiedział mu Zayn, i mówiąc szczerze, bał się również zastanawiać, co mogła oznaczać ta jego nagła zdolność ponownego mówienia. Która teraz znów wydawała się zaniknąć.   
Nieważne, jak bardzo się starał, jego umysł nie potrafił nawiązać połączenia ze strunami głosowymi. Nieważne, jak bardzo próbował układać usta we właściwe wyrazy, z jego gardła nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Nigdy dogłębnie nie zastanawiał się nad tym, dlaczego tak właściwie nie mówił. Nie sądził, że był to wynik traumy — na samym początku dogadywał się całkiem świetnie; dopiero potem, jakby… przestał.   
Zaczął dopiero pod wpływem silnych emocji — po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł, że byłby w stanie pozbawić kogoś życia (i nad tym też niezbyt chciał się zastanawiać), a i tak udało mu się wykrztusić z boleścią jedynie kilka pojedynczych sylab. Nie miał pojęcia, czego mógłby potrzebować, żeby znów zacząć normalnie rozmawiać. 

* * *

Louis został przyprowadzony do szopy trzeciego dnia po ich przyjeździe na farmę, a Harry — który po usłyszeniu otwieranej kłódki spodziewał się jedynie śniadania — zerwał się na widok chłopaka na równe nogi.   
Louis miał związane za plecami ręce, knebel w ustach, a na policzku widniał purpurowy siniak, ale jego spojrzenie i tak rozbłysło, gdy tylko padło na Harry’ego. Ten był tak skupiony na jego pobitej twarzy, że dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że za Louisem stoi Zayn. Znów poczuł, jak ogarnia go fala nagłej wściekłości.  
Zayn natychmiast odwrócił wzrok i przeciął sznurek krępujący dłonie Louisa. Pchnął chłopaka do środka. Potem rzucił coś szybkę na materac i odsunął się za próg.  
— Wieczorem przyjdzie do was nasz lider — wymamrotał i zostawił ich samych.  
Harry nie miał pojęcia, co to mogło w ogóle oznaczać, ale był zbyt zajęty obmacywaniem ciała Louisa w poszukiwaniu jakichś zranień, żeby teraz się tym przejąć. Chłopak objął go szybko, a potem odsunął się, szczerząc się wokół knebla. Pozwolił Harry’emu wyjąć go sobie z ust i sprawdzić zaczerwienione nadgarstki oraz zabandażowane ramię.  
— Skończyłeś? — zapytał z uśmiechem, gdy Harry się odsunął.   
Harry zmarszczył brwi i opuszkami palców musnął siniak na jego policzku. Louis przewrócił oczami i stanął na palcach, obejmując Harry’ego. Było to bardzo wylewne powitanie, jak na ludzi, którzy poznali się niecałe dwa tygodnie temu, ale Harry z radością oddał uścisk, wciskając nos w szyję Louisa. Pachniał kurzem i potem; lekko metalicznie, jak krew.   
Louis w końcu odsunął się z westchnięciem.   
— Nic ci nie jest? — zapytał.  
Harry pokręcił głową i poprowadził Louisa do pryczy; usiedli po turecku na wysłużonym materacu, twarzami do siebie. Jak się okazało, Zayn przyniósł mu jego notes oraz długopis i Harry złapał go szybko, chcąc zalać Louisa falą pytań. Jednak kiedy spojrzał na chłopaka, wzrok od razu skierował się w stronę siniaka na policzku i Louis ponownie przewrócił oczami.  
— Ten cały Shahid mnie walnął po tym, jak go ugryzłem — oznajmił. — Dlatego mnie zakneblowali. Najwyraźniej nie chcieli ryzykować.  
Harry w życiu by się tego nie spodziewał. Uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, a potem napisał:  
 **DLACZEGO** i uniósł górną wargę, ukazując zęby.  
— Wkurwił mnie — odparł Louis, pocierając swoje nadgarstki. — Trzymali mnie w takim pokoju, co nie, dali mi nawet kroplówkę, leki i chyba zszyli ranę, kiedy byłem nieprzytomny. Cóż, w każdym razie przez większość czasu pilnowało mnie dwóch typków. Ten, który mnie przyprowadził — w zasadzie on głównie się mną zajmował — i Shahid. Nie przestawał rzucać durnych komentarzy na temat tego, jak nie może się doczekać, żeby pokazać mi sztywne ciało mojego chłopaka, albo o tym, że na pewno ci się spodoba w obozie i sam się mnie pozbędziesz. Więc kiedy raz prowadził mnie do łazienki, niepotrzebnie złapał mnie za ramię. Pierdolił coś przez cały kurewski czas, więc w końcu odwróciłem się i wgryzłem się w jego wyciągniętą rękę.  
To historia godna opowiedzenia wnukom, pomyślał Harry, ale jedyne, co napisał to:  
 **MASZ SZCZĘSCIE ŻE CIĘ NIE ZABIŁ**  
Louis wzruszył ramionami.  
— Typek wygląda na mocnego tylko w gębie. Wątpię, że byłby w stanie zrobić mi coś poważniejszego. A przynajmniej nie wtedy, gdy jestem przytomny — dodał, pocierając swoją skroń.  
Skrzywił się i Harry natychmiast znalazł się przy nim. Delikatnie rozsunął włosy, żeby sprawdzić widniejące tam rozcięcie — musiało powstać po tym, jak Louis przyrżnął głową w metalową podłogę paki.  
— Nic mi nie jest, serio — powiedział Louis z rozbawieniem. — Tylko swędzi jak skurwysyn.  
Harry zaczął się odsuwać, ale nagle zmienił zdanie, uznając, że przecież skoro już trzyma twarz Louisa w dłoniach, to może dokładnie sprawdzić też siniak na policzku. Dla bezpieczeństwa, oczywiście, i inne takie. Fakt, że oczy chłopaka błyszczały rozbawieniem, a jego popękane, wąskie usta znajdowały się tuż obok skóry Harry’ego, nie miał żadnego znaczenia.  
— Wiesz, to, że wszyscy zdają się uważać, że jesteśmy parą nie znaczy, że możesz mnie tak obmacywać bez mojego pozwolenia — oznajmił Louis.  
Harry zarumienił się wściekle i odsunął się szybko, splatając ciasno palce. Louis miał czelność zachichotać i poklepać go po kolanie.  
— Ale masz pozwolenie — powiedział i mrugnął. — Tak na przyszłość.

CDN


	5. Chapter 5

**TEN CHŁOPAK KTÓRY CIĘ PRZYPROWADZIŁ TO ZAYN, JEDEN Z DWÓJKI PRZYJACIÓŁ, KTÓRYCH SZUKAM**  
Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się w szoku.   
— Serio? — zapytał. — A gdzie jest ten… drugi?  
Harry przymknął na moment powieki; mała dłoń Louisa ponownie ścisnęła go lekko za kolano.  
— Nie musisz mówić, jeśli nie chcesz.  
Harry pokręcił krótko głową i wziął głęboki oddech. Pisał przez dłuższą chwilę i w połowie odkrył, że nawet pomaga mu się to uspokoić. Wyrzucenie z siebie całego brudu. Gdy skończył, podał notes Louisowi.  
— Cóż, kurewskie posunięcie, wiedziałem, że nie lubię Shahida nie bez powodu — oznajmił ostro, kiedy skończył czytać. — Nadal chcesz szukać tego drug… Nialla? — poprawił się szybko.  
 **UWAŻASZ ŻE SĄ JAKIEŚ SZANSE?** napisał Harry, chociaż wszystko w środku krzyczało, że musi wyruszyć dalej, nieważne co.   
Louis milczał przez moment.  
— Mogę być szczery? — zapytał w końcu. Gdy Harry kiwnął głową, kontynuował: — Szansa, że Niall żyje, wynosi jakieś milion do zera i to z podwójną przewagą dla sztywnych, ale z drugiej strony ten cały Zayn odjechał zanim miał szansę zobaczyć, czy Niall umiera, czy udaje mu się uciec, co nie? — Harry jeszcze raz pokiwał głową, tym razem bardziej ochoczo; wiedział, że w jego oczach błyszczy nuta desperackiej nadziei. Louis uśmiechnął się do niego miękko. — Więc nic nam nie szkodzi spróbować. Nawet po to, żeby wiedzieć. Na pewno wyjdziemy na tym lepiej niż gdybyśmy zostali tutaj. Ten cały ich lider? Jezu Chryste, gość jest mega dziwny.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
 **MÓWISZ O SHANIE?**  
— Nie wiem, jak się nazywa — odparł Louis. — Z tego co wiem, facet rzadko kiedy wychodzi z domu; podobno ma swoje biuro na piętrze i nikt tam nie może wejść. Ludzie w domu dużo gadali, a ja umiem słuchać i jestem bardzo miły dla starszych pań. Jest tam pewna kobieta, która chyba pracuje jako kucharka. W każdym razie przynosiła mi jedzenie i zawsze zostawała, żeby dopilnować, czy zjem wszystko, bo podobno jestem za chudy — parsknął, jakby usłyszał dobry żart, chociaż sam Harry nie widział w tym stwierdzeniu nic zabawnego. — Przeważnie mówiła o swoim życiu przed wybuchem, ale czasami wspominała o tym liderze. Zawsze ściszonym głosem i zawsze ze strachem. Twierdziła, że nigdy nie zabił żadnego sztywnego i że prowadzi wszystko „twardą ręką” cokolwiek to znaczy.  
Wymieniali się spostrzeżeniami przez kilka dobrych godzin, dopóki ręka Harry’ego nie ścierpła od pisania. W końcu położyli się obok siebie na pryczy, czekając na nieuniknione. Louis bazgrał coś na marginesach notesu; jego noga podskakiwała przez cały czas i Harry w końcu położył na niej dłoń, ściskając. Znieruchomiała, ale po jakiejś minucie Louis zaczął nią ruszać ponownie, jakby nie potrafił zapanować nad energią własnego ciała.  
Nagle poderwał się do siadu.  
— Co to ma znaczyć? — zapytał, wskazując palcem na coś w notesie. — Dopiero teraz to zauważyłem.  
Harry zmrużył oczy i przeczytał. Uśmiechnął się nieco przepraszająco, gdy zrozumiał, o co chodziło Louisowi i zabrał mu notes.  
 **UDAŁO MI SIĘ POWIEDZIEĆ KILKA SYLAB NA GŁOS GDY ZAYN SKOŃCZYŁ MÓWIĆ. CHYBA DLATEGO ŻE BYŁEM ZDENERWOWANY**  
Louis uklęknął na materacu, patrząc na Harry’ego z podekscytowaniem.  
— Próbowałeś mówić coś potem? — Harry pokiwał głową. — I co?  
 **I NIC** napisał. **NIE POTRAFIĘ SIĘ ZMUSIĆ**  
Louis przekrzywił głowę.  
— Spróbuj powiedzieć moje imię — zażądał.  
 **TO NA NIC**  
Ku jego konsternacji, Louis wydął dolną wargę i zamrugał szybko kilka razy.  
— No dalej, spróbuj, Harry, proszę — powiedział błagalnie. — Jestem taki biedny, na pewno poprawisz mi tym humor.  
I Harry spróbował, praktycznie od razu, starając się zignorować trzepotanie własnego serca i ciepło, które rozlało mu się w piersi. Ale i tak — nieważne jak bardzo się spinał, udało mu się tylko otwierać i zamykać usta niczym ryba wyjęta z wody.  
Louis był niepocieszony. Po chwili jednak wyszczerzył się i mrugnął ponownie.  
— Trudno — uznał, znów opadając na plecy obok Harry’ego. — Jestem pewien, że jeszcze kiedyś uda mi się sprawić, że powiesz moje imię.  
Jego stwierdzenie można było zinterpretować na tyle różnych sposób, że Harry po raz pierwszy poczuł się dziwnie wdzięczny, że nie może tego skomentować.

* * *

Fakt, że na zewnątrz już ciemniało, kiedy ktoś po nich przyszedł, żeby zaprowadzić ich do tego tajemniczego lidera, zdaniem Harry’ego tylko dodawał całej scenerii niepotrzebnego dramatyzmu. Louis musiał chyba uważać podobnie, sądząc po jego zaciśniętych ustach, gdy Shahid związywał mu ręce za plecami. Spojrzał na Harry’ego i uniósł brew, jakby chciał podkreślić całą tę ironię; skrzywił się nagle.  
— Może od razu utnij mi ręce, skoro i tak nie dociera tam już żadna krew — warknął, zerkając za siebie.  
W odpowiedzi Shahid musiał chyba ścisnąć linę jeszcze mocniej, bo Louis ponownie się skrzywił.  
— Wolałbym raczej uciąć ci ten długi jęzor, żebyś przestał w końcu pierdolić — oznajmił mężczyzna.  
Harry szturchnął Louisa ramieniem, zanim ten miał szansę to skomentować. Potrząsnął na niego głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że _naprawdę nie warto_ pogarszać i tak chujowej sytuacji w jakiej się znaleźli. Louis nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale zacisnął usta, milcząc posłusznie.  
— Skończyłeś? — zapytał Shahid, gdy Zayn nadal męczył się z zawiązywaniem liny wokół nadgarstków Harry’ego. — Wiesz, że on nie lubi czekać.  
— Tak, już — odmruknął Zayn; Harry czuł, jak dłonie chłopaka drżą, kiedy próbował uniknąć bezpośredniego kontaktu ze skórą. Co nie jest zbyt właściwym posunięciem podczas związywania kogoś, bo kiedy Zayn skończył, Harry miał na tyle luzu, że praktycznie bez problemu mógłby zrzucić z siebie spętanie. Nie dał jednak po sobie nic poznać, trzymając dłonie za plecami. — Możemy iść.  
Gdy szli w stronę domu, Harry trzymał się na tyle blisko Louisa, aby móc stykać się z jego ramieniem. Chłopak milczał, uważnie rozglądając się po okolicy, i Harry również szybko omiótł wszystko wzrokiem. Farma była całkiem spora; oprócz drewnianego, masywnego płotu, była otoczona również drutem kolczastym. Poza domem znajdował się tutaj chyba chlew, a w dali widział coś, co przypominało oborę. Ciemności nie pozwalały mu sięgnąć wzrokiem zbyt daleko, ale udało mu się dostrzec, że kawałek pola również był ogrodzony siatką.   
Wszystko otoczone lasami i wszystko wydawało się całkiem dobrze zagospodarowane, jak na tak krótki okres od wybuchu całego tego gówna.  
Zatrzymali się przed stopniami prowadzącymi na taras.   
— Nie odzywajcie się nie pytani — powiedział Zayn cicho. — I zwracajcie się do niego z należytym szacunkiem.  
— Po co ten dramatyzm — wymamrotał Louis, praktycznie kopiując myśli Harry’ego. Shahid uderzył go rękojeścią karabinu w dół pleców i Louis stęknął głucho, a potem zacisnął zęby.  
Związane dłonie drgnęły w luźnych więzach, ale Harry powstrzymał się od jakiegokolwiek ruchu, w zamian tego przyciskając się do Louisa mocniej. Chłopak odpowiedział tym samym. Po jakiejś minucie Harry zaczął liczyć w myślach kolejne sekundy i kiedy doszedł do sto trzydziestej czwartej, drzwi domu otworzyły się.   
Nie miał pojęcia, czego się w zasadzie spodziewał. Zakładał, że skoro Shane nie był liderem, ten drugi koleś musiał być masywniejszy i bardziej dominujący; z twarzą, po której od razu widać żołnierskie doświadczenie i rangę co najmniej komandora. Na pewno nie spodziewał się faceta w średnim wieku, przeciętnego wzrostu, z lekką nadwagą i łysiną na skroniach. Zerknął na Louisa i pocieszył się tym, że chłopak wyglądał na równie zdziwionego, co on.   
Tajemniczy lider zatrzymał się na górze schodków; Shane stał tuż za nim, niczym jego cień.  
— Witajcie — powiedział mężczyzna. — Naprawdę miło mi was w końcu poznać.  
I, okej. Facet zdecydowanie miał coś dziwnego w sobie; coś w jego głosie — jakaś mała, niesprecyzowana nuta — przyciągnęło uwagę Harry’ego.  
— Bardzo przepraszam za wszelkie niedogodności, jakie was tutaj spotkały — kontynuował mężczyzna; mówił tak, jakby zwracał się do przedstawicieli politycznych na jakiejś ważnej konferencji. — Zawsze powtarzam moim ludziom, że nowych gości należy traktować z szacunkiem, ale nie zawsze się mnie słuchają. Prawda, Shahid?  
— Tak, proszę pana — wymamrotał Shahid i było to tak inne od tonu, którym zwrócił się wcześniej do Louisa, że Harry odruchowo zerknął za siebie, żeby na niego spojrzeć.   
Zanim miał szansę przyjrzeć się uważniej, Zayn szturchnął go w plecy, każąc się odwrócić.  
— Na naszej farmie panują pewne ściśle określone zasady, których przestrzeganie jest kluczem do sukcesu. Jestem pewien, że szybko je zrozumiecie i…  
— Zaszła chyba jakaś pomyłka — odezwał się Louis, przerywając mężczyźnie. — Jesteśmy bardzo wdzięczni za okazaną nam pomoc, ale nie mamy zamiaru tutaj zostawać.  
Harry mógł poczuć, jak temperatura na zewnątrz opada o kilka stopni od lodowatego spojrzenia lidera. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w Louisa uważnie, ale poza przerażająco chłodnym błyskiem w oczach, jego twarz pozostała dziwnie… martwa. Sztywna.  
— Za każdą pomoc należy zapłacić — powiedział mężczyzna, a potem odwrócił się na pięcie. — Niech Shahid i Zayn pokażą im, gdzie mogą się umyć, a potem wskażą miejsce do spania — zwrócił się do Shane’a. — Chcę, żeby z samego rana zaczęli wykonywać swoje obowiązki.  
— Hej, halo, proszę pana — zawołał Louis, ale mężczyzna nawet się nie odwrócił, wchodząc do domu. — O co…  
Shane zszedł szybko po schodkach i stanął przed chłopakiem. Louis nie ugiął się pod jego spojrzeniem i Harry chyba jednak będzie musiał poważnie z nim porozmawiać nie tyle na temat podejmowania niepotrzebnego ryzyka, co bezsensownego narażania własnej skóry.  
— Będzie lepiej, jeśli zamkniesz mordę — oznajmił Shane, a potem uniósł wzrok na Zayna i Shahida. — Słyszeliście, co powiedział. Shahid, jak tylko z nimi skończysz, staw się na swoją wartę.   
Zanim Harry zdążył choćby mrugnąć, został popchnięty, i chcąc nie chcąc ruszył przed siebie. Louis był tuż obok niego, mamrocząc pod nosem, ale dzięki Bogu nie odezwał się już w głos. Po chwili Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że byli prowadzeni nie w kierunku obory, a małego — widać, że stawianego raczej na szybko — budynku, który znajdował się jakieś dwadzieścia metrów od niej. Zatrzymali się przed drzwiami.   
— Co jest w środku? — zapytał Louis.  
— Studnia — odparł Zayn cicho. — Zbudowaliśmy to, żeby…  
— Przestań im się spowiadać — warknął Shahid. — Właź do środka, cioto.   
Niestety Harry nie zdążył Louisa w porę szturchnąć i ponownie niemo poprosić, żeby dał sobie spokój z komentowaniem; chłopak już otworzył usta, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
— Wiesz, jak na kogoś, kto tak nie lubi gejów, przejawiasz dziwną chęć zobaczenia mnie nago. Masz jakieś pragnienia, o których…  
Nocną ciszę przerwał ostry świst, a potem odgłos uderzenia o skórę. Harry szarpnął się w swoich więzach, prawie je zrzucając, żeby rzucić się na Shahida, ale Zayn złapał go mocno za nadgarstki.  
— Idź na swoją wartę, S — powiedział ostro. — Ja ich przypilnuję.  
Louis splunął na ziemię; z kącika jego ust sączyła się strużka krwi.  
— Tak, idź na swoją wartę, S — przedrzeźnił Zayna. — Tylko nie zapomnij się w swoich fantazjach, bo jeszcze jakiś sztywny odgryzie ci kutasa.  
Shahid wykonał ruch, jakby chciał Louisa ponownie uderzyć, ale Zayn szybko stanął pomiędzy nimi, kładąc dłoń na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny.   
— To jeszcze nie koniec — powiedział Shahid, wskazując na Louisa palcem.  
Harry szturchnął chłopaka, ale nie zdołał powstrzymać go od przewrócenia oczami. Shahid zawarczał cicho, ale Zayn szarpnął głową w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku, i mężczyzna odwrócił się, ruszając szybko.   
Potem Zayn otworzył drzwi budynku i gestem zaprosił ich do środka, nawet na nich nie patrząc. W środku zapalił lampę i przeciął ich więzy. Nie wycelował w nich jednak broni i Harry natychmiast chwycił nadgarstki Louisa w dłonie, unosząc bliżej światła, żeby móc się im przyjrzeć. Były otarte prawie do krwi.  
— Nie powinieneś go drażnić, Lou — odezwał się cicho Zayn.  
Harry poderwał głowę. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że chłopak nie znał prawdziwego imienia Louisa; najwyraźniej uznał, że Lou — które Harry wykrztusił z siebie wcześniej — było pełnym imieniem, a nie zdrobnieniem.  
Zerknął na chłopaka, nie wypuszczając z dłoni jego nadgarstków.  
— Po pierwsze — zaczął Louis — nie zwracaj się do mnie w ten sposób i po drugie, najlepiej w ogóle się do mnie nie odzywaj — urwał i przekrzywił głowę. — Albo nie, wiesz co. — Zabrał ręce i odwrócił się w stronę Zayna, wskazując na niego palcem. Harry złapał go za ramię, chociaż Zayn nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, żeby unieść broń. — Powiedz mi lepiej, co tu się, kurwa, dzieje i kim jest ten typ, który uważa, że będziemy dla niego pracować, jak parka ślicznych i uległych niewolników.  
Cóż, Harry też bardzo chciał się tego dowiedzieć. Spojrzał na (byłego?) przyjaciela i czekał wymownie. Sam Zayn wbijał wzrok w kąt pomieszczenia, w ogóle na nich nie patrząc.  
— Ogłuchłeś nagle? — odezwał się ponownie Louis. — Zapytałem…  
— Naprawdę byłoby lepiej, gdybyście nie drążyli tego tematu — przerwał mu Zayn. Harry poczuł, jak Louis spina się cały, jednak zanim miał szansę ponownie zażądać wyjaśnień, Zayn znów się odezwał: — Thomas jest… dziwny. To ostatni człowiek, którego wytypowałbym do przetrwania tego całego syfu.  
Louis parsknął.  
— Gówno nam to mówi — oznajmił. — Ty też wcale mi nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto mógłby zostawić w lesie swojego bezbronnego i okaleczonego chłopaka, ale jak wszyscy wiemy, fakty mówią same za siebie.  
Harry zasyczał, szarpiąc lekko ramię Louisa. Ten jedynie zerknął na niego z uniesioną brwią.  
— No co? — zapytał. — Taka jest prawda, Harry.  
— On ma rację — odezwał się cicho Zayn. Gdy Harry na niego spojrzał, chłopak patrzył prosto na niego, ale tym razem w jego oczach nie widać było błagania. — Wiem, co zrobiłem. Będę musiał z tym żyć, a wam mogę poradzić tylko jedno: nie wychylajcie się i wykonujcie swoje obowiązki. To jedyny sposób, żeby jakoś tutaj przetrwać.  
Louis skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, prawie niedostrzegalnie unosząc głowę wyżej.  
— Problem jest taki, że Harry i ja nie mamy zamiaru zostawać tutaj dłużej niż to konieczne.   
Zayn zaśmiał się ponuro.  
— Stąd nie można uciec.  
— Mógłbyś nam pomóc — odparł Louis. — Cel jest szczytny: chcemy sprawdzić, czy Niall przeżył. Mógłbyś nawet pojechać z nami, żeby samemu się o tym przekonać.  
Zayn skulił się w sobie, milcząc. A Harry był pod niemałym wrażeniem. Jakaś część niego wiedziała, że zachowanie Louisa było okrutne; uderzał w najbardziej odsłonięte nerwy, szturchał je bezlitośnie i nie wyglądało na to, żeby było mu z tego powodu jakoś strasznie przykro.  
Harry poklepał się po kieszeni i wyciągnął swój notes.  
 **JAKIM CUDEM LUDZIE JAK SHANE I SHAHID PRACUJĄ DLA TAKIEGO FACETA** napisał. **WYGLĄDAJĄ NA TAKICH, KTÓRZY BEZ PROBLEMU MOGLIBY PRZEJĄĆ FARMĘ**  
Podał wiadomość Louisowi i chłopak przeczytał pytanie na głos.  
— Shane jest skomplikowany — powiedział Zayn po chwili. — Był taki okres - wcześniej, jeszcze w poprzednim obozie - kiedy byłem pewien, że nas wszystkich po prostu pozabija. Koleś nie ma skrupułów i mimo że wygląda na takiego, który nie potrzebuje nadzoru, po pewnym czasie zaczyna się gubić we własnym szaleństwie i po prostu kompletnie mu… odbija — urwał na moment. — Thomas trzyma go w ryzach. Pozwala mu na różne zachcianki, a Shane jest na każde jego skinienie. Tylko on ma wstęp do gabinetu.  
— A Shahid? — zapytał Louis.  
Zayn wzruszył ramionami.  
— Shahid lubi ludzi, którzy mają wpływ i władzę. Thomas zbyt mocno go onieśmiela, dlatego wybrał Shane’a.  
Harry spróbował zabrać Louisowi notes, chcąc napisać kolejne pytanie, ale chłopak go ubiegł.  
— A ty? — zapytał. — Co ty, kurwa, robisz z tymi ludźmi? Nie cofnę swoich poprzednich słów, ale nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że nie pasujesz do tego obrazka.   
Zayn wyprostował się i spojrzał na moment Louisowi w oczy, a potem wskazał głową na studnię.  
— Pospieszcie się, zanim ktoś przyjdzie nas sprawdzić.  
Louis wyglądał, jakby chciał dalej drążyć temat, ale Harry położył dłoń w dole jego pleców, drugą zabierając mu notes z rąk. I tak dowiedzieli się więcej, niż ośmielał się sobie życzyć. Rozebrali się do bokserek — chudość Louisa była przez to jeszcze bardziej widoczna; Harry musiał zapamiętać, aby częściej dzielić się z nim swoimi porcjami — i zaczęli się myć. Woda była _lodowata_ , ale obok studni ustawione były butelki z mydłem, co totalnie wszystko zrekompensowało. Miło będzie pachnieć czymś innym niż pot, krew i cudze wnętrzności. Właśnie pomagał Louisowi opłukać plecy, gdy ktoś zawalił w drzwi szopy. Zayn wyjrzał na zewnątrz, a po chwili znów je zamknął; w dłoniach trzymał ich plecaki.  
— Broń została zabrana, ale macie tam swoje czyste ubrania.  
Harry otworzył plecak i w nos uderzył go przyjemny zapach.  
— Ktoś je wyprał? — zapytał Louis ze zdziwieniem.  
Zayn skinął głową.  
— Kobiety w domu — stwierdził krótko.  
Harry przeciągnął przez głowę koszulkę i westchnął cicho. Odczucie _czystego_ materiału przy _czystej_ skórze jeszcze nigdy nie było tak cudowne. Wcześniej nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiał — biorąc wszystko za pewnik — a teraz nawet głupie uprane ciuchy wpędzały go w stan euforii. Cóż, nie pogardziłby jeszcze szamponem i czystymi włosami, ale za nic nie wsadzi głowy do tego kubła z lodem. Nie można mieć wszystkiego.  
Gdy byli już ubrani, zarzucili swoje plecaki na ramiona, i Zayn otworzył im drzwi, karabinem wskazując, aby wyszli na zewnątrz.  
— Idźcie w stronę obory.  
Ruszyli posłusznie we wskazanym kierunku; Zayn celował w nich z broni, ale Harry podejrzewał, że robi to bardziej dla zachowania pozorów, niż z obawy, że mu uciekną. Kiedy stanęli przed wejściem, Zayn uniósł lampę wyżej, żeby móc dobrze widzieć ich twarze.  
— Jutro z samego rana dowiecie się o swoich obowiązkach — powiedział. — I nie próbujcie uciekać, od razu zostaniecie zastrzeleni. Budynek jest obstawiony ze wszystkich stron.  
— Nie powiesz nam nawet, czego mamy się spodziewać? — zapytał Louis, chociaż tym razem w jego głosie brakowało zwyczajowego jadu. — Ta cała tajemniczość zaczyna mi działać na nerwy.  
Zayn nie odpowiedział, przyglądając im się uważnie, aż w końcu otworzył drzwi. Harry poczuł, jak Louis przyciska się do niego mocniej, i razem przekroczyli próg obory. W ciemnościach nie mogli zbyt wiele dostrzec, ale jeden dźwięk od razu przykuł ich uwagę. Charczenie, pojękiwania i drapanie pazurów o drewno. Zatrzymali się natychmiast, a Harry odruchowo sięgnął swojego paska w poszukiwaniu pistoletu.  
— Tu są sztywni — powiedział Louis. — Co to ma być, kurwa, za…  
— Nie bójcie się — odparł Zayn cicho, _zamykając_ drzwi. — Nic wam nie grozi. Chodźcie za mną.  
A potem ruszył przed siebie, oświetlając im drogę lampą. Harry — nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając — odszukał dłoń Louisa i ścisnął ją mocno. Chłopak natychmiast oddał uścisk; ruszyli dopiero wtedy, gdy Zayn zatrzymał się, żeby zerknąć na nich przez ramię. Idąc, Harry rozglądał się na boki. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że obora musiała kiedyś służyć jako stajnia; zanim się zatrzymali, naliczył sześć boksów, a im głębiej wchodzili w ciemność, tym głośniejsze stawało się charczenie.  
— Tu będziecie spać — powiedział Zayn cicho. — Macie szczęście w nieszczęściu, bo akurat wczoraj się zwolnił. Gdyby nie to, musielibyście zająć ostatni boks.   
— A co jest z nim nie tak? — zapytał Louis. — I dlaczego są tutaj, kurwa, sztywni?  
Zayn otworzył bramkę i weszli do środka — w boksie stały dwie prycze; podobne do tej, jaka znajdowała się w szopie. Położyli na nich swoje plecaki i Harry myślał, że Zayn odejdzie bez słowa, ale chłopak kiwnął na nich głową.  
— Chodźcie, pokażę wam coś.  
Ruszyli za nim, kierując się w głąb obory. Charczenie i drapanie pazurów jeszcze bardziej się nasiliło. Nagle Zayn zatrzymał się i uniósł lampę nad swoją głowę. Tuż przed nim znajdował się prowizoryczny i gigantyczny płot; zbity z desek, które sięgały do połowy całkowitej wysokości stajni. I gdy nagle spomiędzy szczeliny wystrzeliło poszarzałe, nadjedzone ramię, Harry cofnął się odruchowo. Z każdą chwilą wysuwało się coraz więcej rąk; wykrzywione i przegniłe twarze wciskały się w każde wolne miejsce, próbując dosięgnąć oniemiałych chłopców. Rzucane przez lampę cienie tylko potęgowały ich groteskowy wygląd.  
— Co to, kurwa, ma znaczyć? — zapytał Louis szeptem.  
Zayn odwrócił się do nich twarzą i Harry szarpnął się w jego kierunku, gdy pazury sztywnego otarły się o kurtkę chłopaka.  
— To są ci, którzy próbowali stąd uciec — powiedział.   
Drobna dłoń Louisa ścisnęła nadgarstek Harry’ego, a potem zsunęła się niżej; chłopak splótł ich palce razem, próbując powstrzymać ich drżenie.  
— Chyba wpakowaliśmy się w większe gówno niż zakładałem — szepnął.  
Harry kiwnął głową, przyglądając się, jak skóra policzka jednego ze sztywnych zsuwa się powoli z jego czaszki, gdy ten próbował wcisnąć głowę w wąską szparę.  
— Wracajcie do swojego boksu. Odpocznijcie, póki możecie — urwał na moment i Harry dostrzegł, że Zayn przygryza dolną wargę, praktycznie maltretując ją zębami; robił tak zawsze, gdy się czymś mocno denerwował lub nie był czegoś pewien i Harry wiedział, że do jutra rano usta chłopaka będą spuchnięte i zaczerwienione. — Nie pokazałem wam tego po to, żeby was zniechęcić do ucieczki — powiedział w końcu. — Ale zastanówcie się nad tym. Niczego nie obiecuję, ale… — urwał ponownie i pokręcił głową. Opuścił lampę, unosząc jednocześnie karabin. — Wracajcie do boksu.  
Harry i Louis nie mieli innego wyjścia, jak tylko posłuchać rozkazu. Jak się później okazało, był to jeden z łatwiejszych, jaki został im rzucony w przeciągu kilku kolejnych dni.

CDN


	6. Chapter 6

Gdy zostali sami w ciemnościach stajni, odgłosy drapania o deski i charczenia tylko się nasiliły. Jednak po kilku minutach zmniejszyły się nieco, jakby sztywni po prostu dali za wygraną lub dekoncentrowała ich cisza pomieszczenia. Dopiero wtedy Harry był w stanie wychwycić inne dźwięki — cykanie świerszczy na zewnątrz i ludzkie chrapanie w środku. Oraz przyspieszone kroki, kiedy Louis obchodził boks dookoła, jakby nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca. Harry obserwował go uważnie, siedząc na krawędzi swojej pryczy. Mimo że jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się już nieco do mroku, a przez okna, które znajdowały się prawie przy suficie wpadało słabe światło księżyca, to i tak było zbyt ciemno, aby mógł napisać krótką wiadomość w notesie.  
Chrząknął i kiedy Louis na niego spojrzał, wskazał na drugą pryczę.  
Chłopak pokręcił głową i znów zaczął chodzić w tę i z powrotem.  
— I tak nie zasnę — powiedział. — Możesz się trochę przekimać, wezmę pierwszą wartę.  
Harry mentalnie westchnął z ulgą; najwyraźniej Louis również nie ufał temu całemu „nic wam tu nie grozi”. Położył się na plecach, mimowolnie myśląc o braku noża pod poduszką, i zamknął oczy.   
Dziesięć minut później nadal nie spał i po raz trzeci przewracał się na drugi bok. Niepokój drażnił go od środka, myśli o sztywnych za płotem i o ludziach w sąsiednich boksach nie dawały mu spokoju. Na dodatek nie miał pojęcia, czego może się spodziewać jutro; nie mógł też zaprzeczyć, że odczuwał lekką panikę na myśl o tym, jak zachowa się w tym wszystkim Louis.  
Najśmieszniejsze było to, że nie martwiło go to, co mogłoby spotkać jego samego.  
Przełknął kolejne westchnięcie i ponownie położył się na plecach, splatając palce na brzuchu. Zamknął oczy, ale natychmiast otworzył je ponownie, kiedy poczuł, że Louis przysiada na brzegu materaca. Zaczął podnosić się do siadu, ale chłopak ścisnął go za udo.  
— Leż — szepnął. — I spróbuj w końcu zasnąć. Robisz więcej hałasu niż nasi martwi koledzy.  
Harry chrząknął, mając nadzieję, że w tym dźwięku Louis mógł usłyszeć jego uniesione brwi, bo jak niby ma, do cholery, to zrobić, kiedy… Myśl urwała się gwałtownie, gdy poczuł, jak w jego włosy wsuwają się smukłe palce i zaczynają przeczesywać je powoli, drapiąc lekko skórę głowy. I — _och_ — to było naprawdę miłe, ale Harry, ku swojemu przerażeniu, poczuł, że za chwilę wybuchnie płaczem. Zacisnął mocno powieki, próbując wyregulować oddech.   
Palce nie zniknęły, a Louis podsunął się na materacu wyżej, jednocześnie mocniej przyciskając się do ciała Harry’ego, jakby rozumiał. Jakby rozumiał, że wkraczali na bardzo niebezpieczny teren i że kiedy przekroczą pewną granicę, już nigdy nie będą mogli zawrócić. Kiedyś, być może, tak, ale nie w świecie, jaki mają dzisiaj.   
Ponieważ walka o przetrwanie z kimś, kto jest jedynie członkiem drużyny to jedno; z kimś, z kim nie łączy cię nic, poza chęcią zobaczenia kolejnego wschodu słońca. Natomiast ta rodząca się pomiędzy nimi _intymność_ mogła prowadzić do bardzo wielu pochopnych decyzji. Nie można dbać o kogoś na tyle, żeby być w stanie oddać za tę osobę życie, i mieć nadzieję, że wszystko _jakoś samo się ułoży._  
Musieli brać pod uwagę najgorsze scenariusze. Harry nie sądził, że udałoby mu się przetrwać stratę kogoś, kto stałby się dla niego _wszystkim_ w świecie, w którym nie było już _niczego._  
— Dosłownie czuję, jak ci się kręcą trybiki pod tą bujną fryzurą — szepnął nagle Louis i Harry zaśmiał się cicho, zaskoczony.  
Wzruszył jednym ramieniem, przekręcając głowę na bok, aby dać palcom chłopaka lepszy dostęp.  
— Może trochę późno w czas zaczynam temat — stwierdził Louis — ale to, co powiedziałem Shahidowi, to prawda. Jestem gejem — parsknął. — Naprawdę nie sądziłem, że będzie to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie i zwyczajnie o tym zapomniałem.  
 _Bo to nie ma żadnego znaczenia_ chciał powiedzieć. _Bo to nie powinno było mieć żadnego znaczenia nawet wcześniej._  
— Teraz muszę chyba zapytać, czy nie masz nic przeciwko temu — kontynuował cicho Louis; dłoń we włosach Harry’ego znieruchomiała. — Albo czy… — urwał.  
I Harry może nie mógł póki co odpowiedzieć mu słownie, ale nadal jeszcze potrafił się ruszać. Dlatego uniósł dłoń i złapał rękę Louisa, wyciągając ją ze swoich włosów. Splótł na moment ich palce razem i przycisnął usta do chudego nadgarstka; potem ponownie ją puścił. Widział jej zarys nad sobą. Widział, jak drży lekko, a później znów unosi się wyżej. Palce wsunęły się we włosy Harry’ego, ale teraz nie chciało mu się już płakać; czuł strach i niebezpieczną radość.  
— Okej — wyszeptał Louis i Harry miał nadzieję, że nie wyobraził sobie uśmiechu w jego głosie. — Okej, a teraz już naprawdę spróbuj zasnąć. Jeden z nas powinien być jutro w miarę przytomny.  
Harry przewrócił się na bok, lgnąc do ciepła drugiego ciała. Bo fakt — może właśnie wykonał pierwszy krok w kierunku powolnego samobójstwa, ale z drugiej strony… nikt się nie spodziewał, że umarli kiedyś naprawdę powstaną. Nikt się nie spodziewał, że Harry Styles przeżyje tak długo. Kołysany do snu rytmem regularnego oddechu i delikatną pieszczotą, która nie niosła w sobie żadnej groźby, uznał, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli pozwoli sobie na odrobinę egoizmu.

* * *

Jeśli Harry sądził, że ludzie ze stajni będą w jakikolwiek sposób chcieli się z nimi integrować, to grubo się pomylił. Kiedy bladym świtem zostali wyprowadzeni na zewnątrz, nikt nawet nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Unikali własnych spojrzeń, trzymając się w zbitych grupkach, i bez słowa zabrali się za wykonywanie przydzielonych wcześniej obowiązków. Kobiety i dzieci skierowały się do domu, a mężczyźni do prac na zewnątrz. Nie było ich wielu — piętnaście osób w różnym wieku — ale wyglądali na… przegranych. Stłamszonych i przerażonych.  
Harry i Louis zostali przydzieleni do pracy przy stawianiu ogrodzenia na polu. Nie było to trudne zadanie i jedynie nasilające się z każdą kolejną godziną gorąco dawało im się we znaki. Ono oraz Shahid, który chyba za punkt honoru postawił sobie doprowadzenie Louisa do szewskiej pasji. Chłopak nie pozostawał mu dłużny, odpowiadając sarkastycznym komentarzem na każdą zaczepkę mężczyzny i nic sobie nie robiąc z niby przypadkowych uderzeń, którymi Shahid raczył go za każdym razem, gdy przechodził obok niego wzdłuż stawianej siatki.  
— Patrz, jak, kurwa, łazisz — warknął Louis, gdy Shahid popchnął go po raz kolejny, wytrącając mu z dłoni pudełko gwoździ.  
Mężczyzna parsknął tylko, lufą karabinu wskazując na ziemię.  
— Zbieraj to, cioto.  
— Pewnie, że to pozbieram, a potem wbije ci je wszystkie w ten twój pusty łeb. — Louis nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, żeby kucnąć, i jedynie najeżył się, piorunując Shahida wzrokiem. — Przynajmniej nie będę musiał słuchać twoich wielce wyrafinowanych wyzwisk rodem z podstawówki. To jedyna szkoła, jaką skończyłeś, co nie?   
Gdy Shahid wycelował broń w Louisa, Harry odszedł od ogrodzenia, ściskając młotek w dłoni i unosząc go jednoznacznie. Cała sytuacja skończyłaby się zdecydowanie bardziej krwiście, gdyby nie Zayn, który podszedł do nich szybko. W dłoniach trzymał dwie butelki wody.  
— Daj spokój, Shahid — powiedział, szturchając mężczyznę w ramię. — Nie rób niepotrzebnego zamieszania.  
Louis uśmiechnął się krzywo, opierając dłoń na wypchniętym biodrze.  
— Musisz ustąpić homoseksualiście — parsknął. — Cóż za zadra na honorze, ale nie martw się, wcześniej i tak nikt nie brał cię na poważnie.  
Harry wykonał kolejny krok nawet o tym nie myśląc, bo Shahid wyglądał, jakby sekundy dzieliły go od pociągnięcia za spust. Zayn jednak znów go szturchnął i mężczyzna z warknięciem odwrócił się na pięcie, odmaszerowując w dół siatki. Zayn patrzył za nim przez chwilę, marszcząc brwi, a potem odwrócił się do nich. Podał im butelki z wodą.  
— Serio mówiłem o nie drażnieniu go — powiedział. — Będziesz miał przez to tylko same kłopoty.  
Louis przewrócił oczami i odkręcił swoją butelkę. Upił parę łyków, a potem wylał sobie resztę wody na głowę. Wzrok Harry’ego mimowolnie śledził spływające po skórze chłopaka krople i to, jak mieniły się w słońcu. Zastanawiał się, jak musiały smakować. Słono przez pot, ale słodko przez Louisa.  
Potrząsnął szybko głową i upił własnej wody. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że Zayn przyglądał mu się ze smutnym uśmiechem. Uniósł na niego brew.  
— Skoro mnie się nie posłucha, to chociaż ty spróbuj przemówić mu do rozsądku — powiedział i zabrał od nich puste butelki. — Naprawdę nie warto robić sobie niepotrzebnych wrogów.  
Harry kiwnął głową, chociaż wiedział, że i tak nic tutaj nie wskóra. Gdy Zayn odszedł, pomógł Louisowi pozbierać rozsypane gwoździe, i ponownie zabrali się do pracy. Sęk w tym, że sam Harry również miał po dziurki w nosie komentarzy, których Shahid nie szczędził i jemu. Nie bił go, co prawda, ale słowa o tym, że porzucenie Nialla planowali kilka dni na przód, bolały bardziej, niż jakikolwiek cios. To, jak zdawał się chełpić tym, że miał swój udział w rozdzieleniu Zayna i Nialla praktycznie siłą i tym, że teraz mógł go mieć tylko dla siebie.  
Kiedy pół godziny później Shahid ponownie przechodził obok nich przy siatce, Louis kazał mu zamknąć mordę, jeszcze zanim mężczyzna zdołał uchylić usta.  
Do stajni wrócili na krótko przed zachodem słońca. Pomijając godzinną przerwę na obiad, który zjedli na ustawionych przed domem stołach, pracowali przez cały dzień i ramiona Harry’ego rwały kurewsko. Wyglądało na to, że zabijanie trupów i życie w ciągłym napięciu było niczym w porównaniu ze zwykłą pracą fizyczną. Był tak zmęczony, że nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na sztywnych za deskami. Zdał sobie z tego sprawę dopiero, kiedy Louis powiedział:  
— Nie możemy przestać być czujni.  
Harry przekręcił głowę i zamrugał kilka razy, próbując utrzymać oczy otwarte. Louis siedział na brzegu swojej pryczy, wpatrując się w bramkę boksu. Po chwili spojrzał na Harry’ego.  
— Nadal chcesz odszukać Nialla, prawda? — zapytał.  
Harry pokiwał szybko głową i podniósł się do siadu, zrzucając nogi na ubitą podłogę. Wygrzebał z plecaka notes i — korzystając z ostatnich promieni słońca — napisał:  
 **MASZ JUŻ JAKIŚ PLAN?**  
Wskazał na Louisa głową i chłopak przeszedł ze swojej pryczy na jego. Przeczytał wiadomość i wzruszył ramionami.  
— Jedyne, o czym jestem w stanie pomyśleć to o tym, że zajebiście skorzystalibyśmy na pomocy twojego Zayna — powiedział szczerze. — Mógłby nam przemycić broń. Z nią mielibyśmy większe szanse.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
 **MOŻE DAŁOBY SIĘ GO PRZEKONAĆ SZYBCIEJ GDYBYŚ SŁUCHAŁ JEGO PRÓŚB JEŚLI CHODZI O S** napisał.  
Louis parsknął, przewracając oczami.  
— Koleś tak działa mi na nerwy, że to raczej niemożliwe — odparł. — Słuchanie jego przemądrzałego tonu sprawia mi fizyczny ból.  
Harry chciał napisać, że postrzał będzie bolał zdecydowanie mocniej, ale ziewnął potężnie, zanim miał szansę przyłożyć długopis do kartki. Potrząsnął głową.  
— Chciałem zaproponować ci pierwszą wartę, ale widzę, że nic z tego — powiedział Louis z rozbawieniem i Harry przekrzywił głowę, dziwnie zawstydzony. — Co powiesz na to, że tej nocy obaj się kimniemy, a jutro rano spróbujemy tu trochę poszperać? Rozejrzeć się, sprawdzić, gdzie trzymają auta i takie tam.  
Harry pokiwał niemrawo głową i pozwolił sobie zabrać notes z dłoni. Powieki mu ciążyły i nie miał pojęcia dlaczego odczuwa aż takie zmęczenie. Pracował ciężko, to fakt, ale chyba chodziło tutaj o to, że jego umysł podświadomie wyczuwał fakt, że Harry znajdował się teraz we względnie bezpiecznym miejscu i mógł pozwolić sobie na mały luksus, jakim jest sen. I Boże, jak on tego potrzebował.  
Położył się na boku i zamknął oczy, ale coś było nie tak. Uchylił powieki i zauważył, że Louis stoi nad nim z niezdecydowaną miną. Harry przycisnął plecy do ściany boksu i rozłożył zapraszająco ramiona.  
Prycza nie była przystosowana dla dwóch osób. To, że było im ciasno, można by uznać za lekkie niedopowiedzenie, ale kiedy Louis w końcu ułożył się w miarę wygodnie, leżąc twarzą do Harry’ego, wszystko jakby… wyciszyło się.  
Louis położył dłoń na jego policzku.  
— Co my wyprawiamy, Hazza?  
Wzruszył ramionami, a kciuk Louisa przesunął się w dół, muskając jego wargi. Był pewien, że chłopak mógł nie tyle wyczuć, ale i usłyszeć przyspieszone bicie jego serca.  
I to było okropne — to, jak szybko poczuł przywiązanie do tego chłopaka. Nie wiedział, czy powinien winić za to szaleńcze okoliczności, w jakich przyszło im się poznać, czy może to, jak złożonym człowiekiem zdawał się być Louis. To, z jaką determinacją zabijał sztywnych i to, jak jego oczy rozbłysły dzisiaj, gdy usłyszał dziecięcy śmiech dobiegający z domu. Jego twarz nabrała blasku i Harry nawet nie próbował odgonić myśli, że wyglądał naprawdę pięknie. To, że dzielił się z Harrym informacjami o sobie, mimo że ten nie mógł odpłacić mu tym samym.   
Zaufali sobie, niemal od razu, a teraz mogli sięgnąć po więcej.  
— Może to nas nie zabije — wyszeptał Louis. — Może właśnie to nam pomoże przetrwać.  
Później nie miał pojęcia, kto kogo pocałował pierwszy. Oddech Louisa i jego własne ciche, łamliwe sapnięcia zagłuszyły dźwięki żywej śmierci i może to było w tym wszystkim najbardziej znaczące.

* * *

Kolejny dzień rozpoczął się tak samo. Pobudka bladym świtem, krótka chwila na załatwienie własnych potrzeb i błyskawiczne śniadanie pod postacią dwóch jabłek. Harry starał się mieć oczy dookoła głowy, rozglądając się dyskretnie, gdy wkopywał kolejny pal w ziemię. Wyprostował się, zamaszyście ocierając pot z czoła, i omiótł spojrzeniem farmę.  
— Wcale nie jesteś subtelny — parsknął Louis.  
Harry zignorował go, bo właśnie dostrzegł auto zmierzające w stronę głównej bramy. Szturchnął Louisa i wskazał na nie głową. Razem obserwowali, jak samochód wjeżdża na podwórze, a potem kieruje się za dom, gdzie zniknął im z oczu.  
— Nie widziałem tam żadnych aut — powiedział Louis, odwracając się i ruszając w stronę zwoju siatki. — Muszą mieć tam jakieś prowizoryczne gara… kurwa jego mać.  
Harry odwrócił się tak szybko, że aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. Najpierw dostrzegł Louisa, który ustawił się, gotowy do ataku. Zrozumiał dlaczego, gdy spojrzał nieco w lewo od niego.   
Pracowali dzisiaj bliżej lasu, który przynajmniej zapewniał im przyjemny cień, ale równocześnie nie chronił ich w żaden inny sposób. Od rana pilnujący ich strażnicy pozbyli się już prawie tuzina sztywnych, odciągając ich ciała na stos, który potem mieli zabrać i spalić. Tylko że tym razem strażnik, który miał pilnować ich grupki, musiał chyba przysnąć, bo z lasu wyszły właśnie dwa kolejne trupy.  
Harry zdążył jeszcze zerknąć na dwóch chłopaków, którzy pracowali razem z nimi. Z uchylonymi ustami wpatrywali się w martwych przybyszów i wyglądali, jakby chwile ich dzieliły od rozdzierającego wrzasku.  
— Bierz tego po prawej — warknął Louis, a potem kucnął szybko i chwycił w dłoń kamień. Zamierzył się i wycelował w sztywnego po lewej; trup padł na ziemię, ale za chwilę znów zaczął się podnosić i Louis rzucił się ku niemu. Harry nie miał czasu dalej go obserwować, bo drugi sztywny zmierzał właśnie w kierunku chłopców, którzy najwyraźniej zdecydowali się okazać swoje przerażenie reszcie grupy i reszcie pierdolonego lasu. Doskoczył do sztywnego i pchnął go na ziemię, natychmiast zaczynając walić w czaszkę trzymanym w dłoni młotkiem. Czarna maź i resztki mózgu bryzgały na wszystkie strony, ale kość była już na tyle miękka, że do wykończenia sztywnego wystarczyło tylko kilka celnych ruchów.  
Kiedy wstał, był cały umorusany, ale nie przejął się tym zbytnio, natychmiast kierując się w stronę Louisa. Chłopak sam właśnie podnosił się z klęczek; odrzucił zakrwawiony kamień i splunął na ziemię z obrzydzeniem.  
Chłopcy za nimi nie przestawali się drzeć, a z dali zaczęły dobiegać wykrzyczane rozkazy strażników.  
— Ja pierdolę — sapnął Louis i odwrócił się; podniósł ręce do góry i zaczął mówić spokojnym tonem, podchodząc do chłopców. — Hej, cicho, już po wszystkim — powiedział. — Nic wam nie grozi, ale lepiej przestańcie już krzyczeć, okej?  
Nie miał szansy dodać nic więcej, bo zbiegło się kilku strażników. Chłopcy jednak umilkli, chociaż ich miny dalej świadczyły o śmiertelnym przerażeniu. Harry przelotnie zastanowił się, czy to nie był czasami ich pierwszy prawdziwy kontakt z nowym światem.  
— Co się stało? — zapytał jeden z mężczyzn, obrzucając spojrzeniem ich zabrudzone ubrania.  
— Jak to, co się, kurwa, stało? — odparł Louis. — Któryś z was musiał przysnąć i wpuścić tu sztywnych.  
Harry stanął za nim i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, kiedy do grupki dołączyli Zayn oraz Shahid.  
— Co jest? — zapytał Zayn. — Nic wam nie jest?  
Mogli tylko pokręcić głowami, bo ten sam mężczyzna zapytał:  
— Kto miał pilnować tego końca? — Kiedy nikt się nie odezwał, ponowił pytanie, tym razem ostrzej. — Kto miał, do kurwy nędzy, pilnować tego końca?  
Shahid zrobił krok w przód.  
— Ja — powiedział. — Musiałem ich nie zauważyć.  
Louis parsknął i Harry ścisnął go mocno za ramię, ale to nie powstrzymało chłopaka przed warknięciem:  
— To twoja praca. To twoja jebana praca, ty pierdolony frajerze, jak mogłeś ich nie zauważyć*?  
I Harry dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że akcent chłopaka zmienia się, gdy ten jest zdenerwowany. Zwłaszcza przy przekleństwach. Louis przeciągał wtedy nieco samogłoski, a jego wysoki ton głosu nabierał ciemniejszej barwy.  
A to zdecydowanie nie był czas i miejsce na takie rozmyślania. Nie, kiedy Shahid dostawał opierdol od drugiego faceta, a jego morderczy wzrok był skupiony na Louisie.  
— Wy dwaj — rzucił mężczyzna, kiedy skończył. — Zostawcie to i pomóżcie przy sprzątaniu gryzaczy.  
Tego wieczoru, kiedy wracali do stajni, cuchnęli dymem i swądem palonych, ludzkich ciał. Ale na całe szczęście, podczas gdy reszta osób została poprowadzona pod budynek, Zayn zawołał do nich, że mają iść z nim do domku ze studnią.   
— Rozkaz Thomasa — wyjaśnił, gdy Louis zapytał, dlaczego tylko oni mogą się umyć. — Kazał przekazać, że jest mu bardzo przykro z powodu dzisiejszych wydarzeń.  
Harry nie miał nawet siły parsknąć; oddychał cały czas przez usta, bojąc się, że jeśli weźmie oddech nosem, to do smrodu spalenizny dołączy jeszcze bukiet jego własnych wymiocin.  
Zayn wpuścił ich do środka.  
— Przyniosę wam wasze ciuchy — powiedział. — Te rzućcie w kąt, spalę je później.  
Zamknął ich i po chwili rozległ się odgłos oddalających się kroków.   
— Może jednak zaczyna się do nas przekonywać — mruknął Louis, próbując ściągnąć koszulkę przez głowę tak, aby jak najmniej dotknęła twarzy i włosów. — Skoro bez proszenia chodzi nam po czyste ubrania.  
Harry wzruszył ramieniem i już łapał za materiał własnej koszuli, kiedy rozległ się dźwięk otwieranej kłódki. To nie mógł być Zayn — nawet jeśli pobiegłby, nie obróciłby w tę i z powrotem w tak krótkim czasie. Louis musiał chyba pomyśleć o tym samym, bo znieruchomiał z dłońmi na guziku spodni.  
Do środka wszedł Shahid z uniesioną bronią. Celował w Louisa i zanim Harry miał szansę choćby drgnąć, mężczyzna ruszył w _jego_ kierunku.   
— Stój, gdzie stoisz — warknął, patrząc na Louisa.  
— Co ty…  
Harry nie spodziewał się uderzenia, które posłało go na ścianę szopy. Stęknął głucho i próbował ruszyć przed siebie, ale Shahid złapał go za szyję, ściskając mocno. Miał na tyle duże dłonie, że bez problemu obejmował jedną gardło Harry’ego. Drugą nadal celował z pistoletu w Louisa.  
Uścisk nie był na tyle silny, aby odciąć dopływ powietrza, ale groźba była jednoznaczna, bo kiedy Harry się szarpnął, uścisk się nasilił.  
— Puść go, ty jebany…  
W pomieszczeniu rozległ się dźwięk odbezpieczanej broni i Harry stęknął, próbując złapać spojrzenie Louisa ponad ramieniem Shahida. Pokręcił głową, patrząc na chłopaka błagalnie.   
— Tak to teraz będzie wyglądać — powiedział mężczyzna, niemal radośnie. — Jak będziesz do mnie skakał, pedale, twój chłopak oberwie tak, że pod koniec będzie cię błagał o śmierć.  
Palce wcisnęły się w miękką skórę jego szyi; Harry charknął, drapiąc dłoń paznokciami, ale i tak widział, że Louis dosłownie trzęsie się z furii.  
— Zabiję cię, przysięgam, że cię…  
— Co tu się dzieje?!  
Shahid natychmiast odsunął się od Harry’ego, unosząc obie dłonie. Zaczął wycofywać się w stronę drzwi.  
— Nic takiego — powiedział, uśmiechając się do Zayna wesoło. — Tak tylko sobie rozmawiamy.  
Harry próbował nie kaszleć zbyt mocno, bo nie chciał denerwować Louisa — który błyskawicznie znalazł się przy nim — jeszcze bardziej. Ignorując nieprzyjemne drapanie w gardle, przytulił go do siebie mocno.   
Spojrzał na Zayna ponad ramieniem chłopaka.   
_Czas wybrać stronę, po której stoisz_ chciałby móc powiedzieć.  
Zayn przez moment odwzajemniał spojrzenie. Potem rzucił ich czyste ubrania na ziemię i wyszedł bez słowa, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

CDN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oii, oii! - * www.youtube.com/watch?v=kiuSUc8jl9c


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga na nieuzasadnioną przemoc i próbę gwałtu.

Zachowanie Louisa zmieniło się diametralnie; uspokoił się i następnego dnia w milczeniu znosił wszystkie komentarze Shahida, który wprost promieniał obrzydliwą radością. Jednak wyglądało na to, że taka bierność szybko go nudziła i jeszcze przed obiadem przestał się koło nich kręcić, obserwując ich z daleka razem z resztą mężczyzn.  
Zayn również ich unikał. Harry miał nadzieję, że uda mu się z nim porozmawiać podczas posiłku, ale chłopak usiadł z dala od nich, niemrawo grzebiąc w swoim talerzu. Harry nie miał zamiaru pierwszy do niego podchodzić; nie przełknął jeszcze tej zdrady na tyle, aby być w stanie prosić go o pomoc. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że wina nie leżała tylko po stronie Zayna; Harry był pewien, że chłopak sam z siebie nigdy by Nialla nie zostawił, ale… _ale mógł wrócić_.  
Nabrał na łyżkę trochę fasoli i uniósł ją do ust. Przeżuwał właśnie, kiedy Louis opadł na trawę obok niego. Wyciągnął przed siebie nogi, a potem zaczął mówić cicho:  
— Udało mi się schować wszystkie gwoździe pod pryczą. Myślę, że do wieczora uzbieram tyle, żeby starczyły nam na dwie sztuki. Na pewno dasz radę przemycić te deski?  
Harry pokiwał głową i przełknął, od razu unosząc do ust kolejną wypełnioną łyżkę. Zerknął na Louisa i zauważył, że chłopak nie miał swojego talerza. Podsunął mu własny pod nos, ale Louis pokręcił głową.  
— Nie jestem głodny — odparł. — Oddałem swoją porcję dzieciakom.  
Harry uniósł na niego brwi i ponownie podał mu talerz, tym razem stawiając naczynie od razu na kolanach chłopaka. Potem wyciągnął swój notes z kieszeni.  
 **MUSISZ JEŚĆ, JESTEŚ ZA CHUDY**  
— Wcale nie — stwierdził Louis natychmiast. — Poza tym nie lubię fasoli.  
 **JEDZ, KRETYNIE**  
Ku jego rozbawieniu Louis _nadąsał się_ , a potem zaczął grzebać w resztkach jedzenia, piorunując je wzrokiem, jakby to one były wszystkiemu winne. Harry wyszczerzył się.  
 **BĄDŹ GRZECZNYM CHŁOPCEM I ZJEDZ. ZRÓB TO DLA MNIE?**  
Louis przeczytał wiadomość, a potem spojrzał na Harry’ego z rozbawieniem. Ostentacyjnie nabrał trochę fasoli na łyżkę i wziął ją do ust, przełykając jedzenie niemal od razu. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem.  
— Jezu Chryste, jakie to obrzydliwe — wymamrotał, ale i tak wziął kolejny kęs.   
Harry rozejrzał się wokół, ale nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi; pozwolił sobie na odrobinę relaksu i usiadł po turecku, kładąc notes na kolanie.  
 **DLACZEGO JEJ NIE LUBISZ?**  
Louis tym razem przeżuł fasolę, zanim odpowiedział:  
— Cóż, pomijając ogólną kwestię nieprzyjemnych gazów, drogi Haroldzie, to… — urwał i wbił na moment wzrok w talerz. Potem szybko potrząsnął głową i rozchmurzył się, nieco zbyt szybko i zbyt sztucznie. — Kiedy byłem mały, moja mama przynajmniej raz w tygodniu robiła fasolkę na obiad. Nie byliśmy zbyt bogaci i nie stać nas było na wymyślne frykasy; cóż, w każdym razie, zawsze z jakiegoś powodu dodawała do niej w chuj chili. Może też chciała zabić jej mdły smak, nie wiem, było to obrzydliwe i nieważne, jak bardzo płakałem, musiałem zjeść wszystko. — Przechylił talerz, próbując zebrać resztki sosu. — Raz się nawet specjalnie porzygałem po obiedzie, ale tydzień później i tak dostałem fasolę.  
Harry wyszczerzył się, kręcąc głową.  
 **BYŁEŚ CHYBA TRUDNYM DZIECKIEM, CO?**  
Louis wzruszył ramionami z łyżką w ustach.  
— Raczej interesującym, tak sądzę. — Uśmiechnął się, gdy Harry ponownie pokręcił na niego głową. — A co z tobą? Czego najbardziej nie lubisz?  
Zamyślił się na moment, a potem zaczął pisać. Louis czekał cierpliwie, wystukując łyżką jakiś, sobie tylko znany, rytm na talerzu.  
W końcu Harry podał mu notes. Przez cały czas obserwował twarz Louisa, gdy ten czytał wiadomość.   
**NIE LUBIĘ ZUP, TAK OGÓLNIE, MOJA MAMA WSZYSTKIE NIEMIŁOSIERNIE PRZESALAŁA, NIEWAŻNE, CZY BYŁ TO ROSÓŁ CZY GROCHÓWKA. WSZYSTKO INNE GOTOWAŁA PYSZNIE, ALE TRACIŁA PANOWANIE NAD SOLNIKCZĄ GDY TYLKO ZBLIŻAŁA SIĘ DO GARNKA Z JAKĄŚ ZUPĄ. MOJA SIOSTRA GEMMA ZAWSZE NARZEKAŁA ALE JA W PRZECIWIEŃSTWIE DO WAS JADŁEM BEZ PROTESTÓW.**  
Pod koniec chłopak szczerzył się zadziornie.  
— Cóż, Haroldzie — wymruczał, oddając mu notes. Odstawił pusty talerz na trawę i odchylił się w tył, podpierając się rękoma o ziemię. — Widzę, że lubisz się starać. Wygląda na to, że z naszej dwójki, to ty jesteś tym posłusznym chłopcem.  
Patrzył na Harry’ego z uniesioną brwią i krzywym uśmiechem w kąciku ust; mowa jego ciała była dość jednoznaczna. Brakowało tylko, aby jeszcze zgiął nogi w kolanach, rozszerzając je nieco, a Harry mógłby bez problemu ułożyć się pomiędzy nimi, oprzeć dłonie po bokach jego głowy i pochylić się…  
Potrząsnął głową, próbując otrząsnąć się ze zdradzieckich myśli, ale jasny śmiech Louisa mówił mu, że chłopak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jaki ma na Harry’ego wpływ.  
Dlatego pochylił się ponownie nad notesem i już miał zacząć pisać, kiedy rozległ się krzyk jednego z mężczyzn:  
— Hej, niemowo, zamknij mordę i wracaj do pracy!  
Reszta strażników wybuchła śmiechem.  
Bańka prysła. Nagle znów przypomnieli sobie gdzie są i _dlaczego_. Świat znów nabrał szarych, krwistych i martwych barw. Nawet napięty uśmiech Louisa i pocieszający uścisk na ramieniu Harry’ego niewiele tutaj pomogły.  
Podnieśli się z trawy i Louis zaniósł brudny talerz do plastikowej miski, która stała na tarasie. Pomachał do jednej z kobiet — _Mary_ powiedział później, _to ona do mnie przychodziła, kiedy leżałem w domu_ — i wrócił truchtem do Harry’ego.  
Tym razem na pole odprowadzał ich Zayn; milczał przez większość drogi, aż w końcu chyba się przemógł:  
— Jutro jest niedziela — powiedział cicho.  
— A niebo jest niebieskie — odparł Louis z parsknięciem.  
Harry zerknął na Zayna ze zdezorientowaniem i chrząknął pytająco.  
— Thomas jest bardzo religijny — wyjaśnił. — Nikt w niedzielę nie pracuje.  
— Czyli co mamy robić przez cały dzień? — zapytał Louis.  
Zayn wzruszył ramionami.  
— Będziecie siedzieć w stajni, albo możecie przyjść na modlitwy do domu. Wybór należy do was.  
Louis ponownie parsknął.  
— To dopiero nowość.  
Zatrzymali się przy fragmencie siatki, który właśnie mieli zaczynać stawiać. Harry chwycił łopatę i już miał wbijać ją w ziemię, kiedy Zayn dodał niepewnie:  
— Mógłbym… przyjść do was. Wiem, że wszyscy ze stajni chodzą na te nabożeństwa. Moglibyśmy porozmawiać — umilkł na chwilę. — Sami.  
Harry wymienił z Louisem szybkie spojrzenie. To mogła być ich szansa. Kiwnęli zgodnie głowami i zabrali się do pracy, nie chcąc zwracać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi.  
W nocy udało im się zbić dwie prowizoryczne pałki, którymi mogli się bronić. Kamieniem przybili do desek kilkanaście gwoździ i może nie było to najporęczniejsze narzędzie na świecie, ale Harry i tak czuł satysfakcję z dobrze wykonanej pracy. Schowali je w swoich plecakach i ułożyli się do snu.  
Znów leżeli na jednej pryczy i znów pocałowali się przed zaśnięciem. Tej nocy nie śniły mu się żadne koszmary.

* * *

Obudził ich warkot silników i głośne krzyki. Przez chwilę leżeli, nasłuchując, a kiedy drzwi stajni otworzyły się, a hałas tylko nasilił, usiedli natychmiast.  
— Wstawać, wstawać! — wrzeszczał Shane, idąc wzdłuż przejścia pomiędzy boksami. Uderzał po drodze w każdą bramkę, przez co sztywni na tyle stajni pobudzili się do życia bardziej niż zazwyczaj. — Wyłaźcie i przywitajcie się z nowymi przyjaciółmi!  
Harry i Louis spojrzeli po sobie. Na twarzy chłopaka malowało się zdekoncentrowanie, ale w oczach widniał strach i Harry był pewien, że on sam wyglądał podobnie. Chcąc nie chcąc, wyszli ze swojego boksu i skierowali się za resztą osób na zewnątrz.  
Niebo było zachmurzone, a trawa nadal pokryta poranną rosą. Louis trzymał się blisko niego, gdy rozglądali się wokół, szukając przyczyny zamieszania. Szybko ją dostrzegli. Obok samochodów, które widzieli już na farmie, pojawił się nowy nabytek — mała ciężarówka z otwartą naczepą, na której znajdowała się grupka przerażonych ludzi; siedzieli blisko siebie, rozglądając się panicznie wokół.  
Shane podszedł do tyłu naczepy i otworzył ją, opuszczając z łoskotem klapę. Harry skrzywił się na ten niepotrzebny hałas i spiął się mimowolnie, myśląc o sztywnych w stajni oraz tych ukrytych w gęstwinie lasu.  
— Złaźcie wszyscy — powiedział Shane wesoło, unosząc karabin wysoko w powietrze. — Witajcie w naszym folwarku zwierzęcym!  
Strażnicy zarechotali usłużnie; jedynie Zayn stał z boku, ściskając swoją strzelbę tak mocno, że aż pobielały mu kłykcie.  
Ludzie jeden za drugim zaczęli zeskakiwać z przyczepy. Mężczyźni ponownie wybuchli śmiechem, gdy starsza kobieta zachwiała się na nogach i upadła na kolana.   
— Pani pozwoli, że pomogę — odezwał się Shane niemal uprzejmie, i schylił się, chwytając mocno za ramię kobiety. Szarpnął ją do góry tak mocno i gwałtownie, że prawie podniósł ją z ziemi. Pchnął ją do reszty ludzi, szczerząc się na jej bolesne jęknięcie.  
— Spójrz na niego — wyszeptał szybko Louis. — Zayn miał rację, typ to wariat.  
I Harry rzeczywiście mógł to teraz dostrzec; pewną pustkę w jego twarzy i szaleństwo w oczach, kiedy szarpał kolejne bezbronne osoby, popychając je w stronę reszty lub najpierw do strażników, którzy przepychali je pomiędzy sobą, jakby rzucali do siebie piłką.  
W końcu na przyczepie została tylko jedna osoba i Harry w kościach czuł, że to nie może skończyć się dobrze. Shane przesuwał ciężkim spojrzeniem po ciele młodej dziewczyny, która jakby instynktownie wyczuwała jego zamiary i spróbowała się zasłonić, pomimo że była całkowicie ubrana.  
— No chodź, maleńka — powiedział Shane, poklepując brzeg metalowej podłogi. — No chodź, obiecuję, że nie będę gryzł zbyt mocno.  
Dziewczyna na drżących nogach podeszła do brzegu i — pomiędzy jednym mrugnięciem a drugim — na jej kostce zacisnęła się silna, męska dłoń. Shane zrobił krok w tył, nie puszczając, i dziewczyna z krzykiem poleciała w tył. Uderzyła plecami w metalowy kant, a potem bezceremonialnie została ściągnięta na ziemię. Shane jednak nadal jej nie puścił, ciągnąc za sobą.   
Wyrywała się i piszczała, obracając się na brzuch i drapiąc paznokciami trawę. Kiedy Shane w końcu się zatrzymał, puszczając jej nogę, natychmiast spróbowała podnieść się na klęczki i odczołgać, ale mężczyzna postawił ciężki but na jej plecach, przyciskając ją do ziemi.  
— Podano do stołu, panowie — powiedział wesoło, zwracając się do strażników; dziewczyna zaszlochała i znów spróbowała się wyrwać. — Zostawcie mi, proszę, trochę resztek.  
Zachowywał się nonszalancko i uprzejmie, jakby naprawdę zwoływał dzieci na obiad. Traktował dziewczynę jak ochłap mięsa; gorzej nawet niż sztywnych, których zabijał szybko i bez zastanowienia. Gorzej niż kogoś, kogo zostawiłby na pewną śmierć. I to… to było nie w porządku na tak wykurwistym poziomie, że Harry’emu aż zabrakło oddechu w piersi. Stał, oniemiały, wpatrując się w rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę.   
Co znaczył świat, gdzie martwi zabijali cię bez namysłu, a żywi chcieli przed śmiercią upokorzyć w najpodlejszy ze znanych ludzkości sposobów.   
Ludzie ze stajni odwracali głowy; niektórzy płakali cicho, ale nikt nie próbował zaprotestować, nikt nie próbował pomóc, i dłonie Harry’ego zacisnęły się w pięści. Zrobił krok w przód, a Louis wypowiedział jego myśli na głos:  
— Nie ważcie się jej tknąć.  
Strażnicy odwrócili się, żeby na nich spojrzeć, a potem zerknęli po sobie i wybuchli śmiechem. Shane, który teraz już praktycznie stał na dziewczynie, przekrzywił głowę, patrząc na nich z szaleńczym zaciekawieniem.  
— No, no — wymruczał. — Shahid przyprowadź go tutaj, Malik przytrzymaj tego drugiego.  
Zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie Harry’ego znalazły się teraz za jego plecami. Uścisk Zayna był silny, ale Harry czuł, jak wilgotne i drżące są jego ręce. Sam Louis próbował się wyrwać, ale Shahid trzymał go mocno za ramię. Gdy stanęli nad dziewczyną, mężczyzna zwrócił się do chłopaka spokojnie:  
— Ściągaj spodnie.  
Louis szarpnął się ponownie.  
— W twoich snach, chuju — warknął.  
Shane spojrzał na niego z błyskiem w oku.  
— Ściągaj spodnie i zerżnij ją — zaczął, kiwając głową na Shahida, który natychmiast przystawił Louisowi broń do skroni — albo każę rozwalić ci łeb.  
Louis nie wykonał najmniejszego ruchu.  
— Pierdol się, pojebie.  
Shane w odpowiedzi nadepnął na dziewczynę mocniej; załkała i znów zaczęła drapać paznokciami o ziemię. Harry nie sądził, że sytuacja mogłaby przyjąć jeszcze gorszy obrót, ale najwyraźniej się mylił.  
— Czekaj, S — odezwał się Shahid, przyciskając lufę mocniej do skroni Louisa i przechylając tym jego głowę w bok. — Ten tutaj to pedał. Pewnie w życiu nie przerżnął żadnej laski, siłą czy nie. Potrzeba mu…   
Nie dokończył, ponieważ Shane odchylił głowę w tył i zaśmiał się w głos. Kiedy ponownie omiótł wzrokiem grupę, Harry nie dostrzegł w jego oczach żadnego człowieczeństwa.  
— Możesz sobie jakiegoś wybrać — zwrócił się do Louisa. Chłopak szarpnął się w jego stronę i Shane ponownie się zaśmiał. Potem wskazał na kogoś głową. — Okej, weźcie tego.  
Powietrze przeciął wrzask, a potem szloch. Wskazany chłopak został wyrwany z objęć brata i Harry z przerażeniem spostrzegł, że to z nimi pracowali przy stawianiu ogrodzenia.   
Chłopak nie mógł mieć więcej jak szesnaście lat, był mały i chudszy nawet od Louisa — krzyczał i wyrywał się z silnego uścisku strażnika, wyciągając ramiona w stronę swojego brata, który był przytrzymywany przez innego mężczyznę.   
Młodego pchnięto na ziemię obok dziewczyny.  
— Zabieraj się do pracy.  
Louis w odpowiedzi splunął Shane’owi w twarz. Serce Harry’ego zamarło, gdy mina mężczyzny w jednej chwili zmieniła się z komicznego szaleństwa w ciężką, twardą maskę. Wzrok mu stwardniał, a dłonie drgnęły. Stanął na dziewczynie obiema nogami; sapnęła, a potem zaczęła dyszeć, jakby nie była w stanie wziąć normalnego oddechu.  
Harry trząsł się na całym ciele, panicznie próbując znaleźć jakiekolwiek rozwiązanie z tej sytuacji bez wyjścia, gdy nagle jakiś ruch przyciągnął jego uwagę. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, spodziewając się sztywnego, ale jedynym, kogo dostrzegł, był Thomas, który zmierzał w stronę stajni powolnym krokiem.  
Shahid również musiał go zauważyć, ponieważ syknął ostrzegawczo, i Shane natychmiast zszedł z dziewczyny, odwracając się twarzą do nadchodzącego mężczyzny.  
— Sir — powiedział i stanął na baczność.  
— Co się tutaj dzieje, Shane? — zapytał Thomas, obrzucając wszystko chłodnym spojrzeniem.  
— Przywieźliśmy nowych ludzi, sir — odparł Shane usłużnie. — Chcieliśmy ich nieco przeszkolić.  
Thomas westchnął i pokręcił głową, jakby użerał się z wyjątkowo nierozumnym dzieckiem.  
— Dziś jest dzień pański — upomniał karcąco. — Kto jest przyczyną tego zamieszania?  
Shane odsunął się w bok, wskazując gestem na leżącą na ziemi parę oraz na Louisa.  
— Oni, sir.  
Starszy mężczyzna obrzucił ich obojętnym spojrzeniem. Potem złożył dłonie przed sobą, przyciskając do piersi mały modlitewnik.  
— Pokój niech będzie waszym duszom — wyszeptał. — Wrzućcie ich do męczenników w stajni, niech oni się nimi zajmą.  
A potem odwrócił się, kompletnie ignorując zamieszanie, jakie wywołał swoimi słowami. Leżący chłopak wrzeszczał, próbując zerwać się na równe nogi i uciec, ale natychmiast został złapany, podobnie jak dziewczyna. Jego brat szlochał, próbując sięgnąć ku niemu i jedynie Louis stał nieruchomo w miejscu, jakby nie do końca ogarniał sytuację. Zaczął mówić dopiero wtedy, gdy Shahid pociągnął go w stronę stajni.  
— Co ty, kurwa, wyprawiasz, puść mnie, pojebie!  
Jego spojrzenie padło na Harry’ego i ten strach w jego oczach, ta bezradność i prośba o ratunek sprawiły, że coś… wybuchło; wściekłość, która nie narodziłaby się w nim, gdyby świat nie zszedł na psy. Przerażenie silniejsze od mocy najgorszych koszmarów.  
Otworzył usta i tym razem nie miał żadnych problemów, żeby wrzasnąć:  
— NIE! Nawet się, skurwysynu, nie waż go tam wrzucać!  
Dyszał ciężko, gardło go piekło, a głos, który się z niego wydobył, w niczym nie przypominał tonu, jaki pamiętał z wcześniej. Był jeszcze niższy; bardziej chrypiał słowa niż je mówił. Ale wywołały zamierzony efekt, bo wszyscy zatrzymali się w pół kroku. Nawet Thomas. Obrócił się twarzą do nich.  
— Jeśli on idzie to ja też — wychrypiał Harry ponownie, łamiącym się nieco głosem.  
Louis jęknął bezradnie.  
— Harry…  
— Dobrze, jeśli taka jest twoja wola. Pan będzie czuwał nad twą duszą — powiedział Thomas bez emocji. — Zayn zaprowadź go do stajni.  
Harry czekał na pchnięcie, które nie nadeszło. Dłonie Zayna drżały jeszcze mocniej niż wcześniej, a po chwili zniknęły, kiedy chłopak odsunął się w bok, puszczając Harry’ego wolno.  
— Nie — powiedział drżącym, ale jednocześnie pewnym głosem.  
— Co ty odpierdalasz, Malik? — warknął Shahid.  
Sam Thomas spojrzał na Zayna z uprzejmym zdziwieniem.   
— Chyba się przesłyszałem…  
— Powiedziałem nie — powtórzył Zayn, przerywając mężczyźnie. — Pójdę razem z nimi, jeśli taka będzie pańska decyzja, sir, ale nie zaprowadzę ich na śmierć.  
Zayn wybrał najgłupszy z możliwych sposobów na odkupienie swoich win, pomyślał Harry wściekle i bezradnie. Nie spuszczał jednak wzroku z Louisa, czekając na ostateczną decyzję. Nie sądził, że Thomas będzie chciał pozbyć się tak cennej osoby, ponieważ Zayn robił w obozie za swego rodzaju pielęgniarza. To, co mężczyzna zrobi z nimi, było zupełnie inną historią.  
— Niech i tak będzie — westchnął w końcu Thomas i serce Harry’ego zmroził strach. — Wrzućcie do męczenników parę, która leżała na ziemi. CISZA! — wrzasnął, gdy ponownie rozległy się szlochy. — Wykonać rozkaz, natychmiast!  
Chłopak wraz z dziewczyną zostali pociągnięci na tył stajni, a po chwili rozległ się odgłos odrywanych od ściany desek. Charczenie sztywnych nasiliło się, a krzyki pary wbijały się w uszy Harry’ego niczym szpilki. Znów zaczął trząść się na całym ciele, zaciskając mocno powieki, kiedy słuchał, jak nieznana mu dwójka osób była rozrywana żywcem na strzępy niecałe trzydzieści metrów od niego.  
Nie mógł nic zrobić i najgorsze w tym wszystkim było mimowolne odczucie dziwnie pierwotnej _ulgi_. Louis uszedł z życiem. On sam wraz z Zaynem również. Nie wiedział, czy nie stawiało go to z tego powodu na równi z resztą obecnego tu bydła.  
Kiedy Shane i Shahid wrócili sami, Thomas zwrócił się do oniemiałych ludzi:  
— Wszyscy, poza dwójką tych chłopców, mają udać się do domu na nabożeństwo. — Ponowne przycisnął modlitewnik do piersi. — Zamknijcie ich w stajni, niech towarzyszą męczennikom przy ich posiłku.  
Zostali pchnięci do wnętrza budynku i zanim masywne drzwi zamknęły się im przed nosem, Harry zdołał dostrzec bladą twarz Zayna. Potem nie miał już czasu na dalsze obserwacje, bo Louis rzucił mu się na szyję, oddychając ciężko.  
— Powiedz moje imię — wyszeptał panicznie. — Powiedz moje imię, powiedz, proszę, Harry, powiedz…  
Harry objął go mocno. Wcisnął twarz w jego szyję i zamknął oczy.  
— Louis — charknął. — Lou, Louis, Lewis, Louis…  
Powtarzał je w głos, szeptał, mamrotał i znów mówił na głos, dopóki skamlenia i płacz nieznanej im pary nie ucichły, zastąpione jedynie wilgotnym mlaskaniem sztywnych.

CDN


	8. Chapter 8

Louis podał mu kubek wody, którą nabrał z beczki stojącej przy wejściu. Była ciepła, odrobinę zbyt mętna, żeby można było ją uznać za czystą, ale w magiczny sposób złagodziła pieczenie w jego gardle.   
Za każdym razem, kiedy się odzywał, miał wrażenie, że ktoś rozrywał jego struny głosowe i próbował zszyć je na nowo tępą igłą, ale teraz — gdy już zaczął mówić pełnymi zdaniami — nie miał zamiaru przestawać.  
— Dzięki — charknął, oddając chłopakowi kubek.  
Louis uśmiechnął się do niego drżąco i usiadł koło niego na pryczy.  
— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał.  
Harry wzruszył ramieniem i przeczesał włosy palcami.  
— To chyba… ja powinienem zadać to pytanie, nie sądzisz?  
— Cóż, obaj żyjemy. — Louis skrzywił się. — Czy to było bardzo chamskie z mojej strony?  
Harry milczał. W końcu jedynie znów wzruszył ramionami, nie odpowiadając. Nadal był roztrzęsiony bliskim spotkaniem ze śmiercią. Nadal też odczuwał ulgę, ale z drugiej strony… nawet nie znał imion tych dzieciaków i pośrednio miał swój udział w tym, że teraz znajdowali się po drugiej stronie płotu — martwi i żywi jednocześnie. Po raz pierwszy czuł coś takiego i nie wiedział, jak ma to nazwać.  
Jednego był pewien — czuł złość, czuł bezradność i czuł strach. Sytuacja zaczynała być coraz bardziej poważna i niepokojąca.  
— Uważasz, że powinniśmy porozmawiać z tym drugim chłopakiem? — zapytał nagle Louis.  
Harry zerknął na niego, otrząsając się z własnych myśli.  
— Z bratem… — urwał i szarpnął głową, wskazując na tył stajni. — Myślisz, że będzie nas winił?  
Louis podsunął się na pryczy i oparł plecami o ścianę boksu. Podciągnął kolana do piersi, opierając na nich policzek, twarzą do Harry’ego.  
— Ja bym tak zrobił — przyznał cicho. — Tak myślę. Wątpię, że myślałbym wtedy racjonalnie. Jakby nie patrzeć… wina leży trochę po mojej stronie.  
— Co ty wygadujesz? — zapytał Harry gwałtownie i odkaszlnął. Kontynuował nieco ciszej: — Jedynymi, którzy ponoszą tutaj jakąkolwiek odpowiedzialność, są Shane oraz Thomas. To oni wydawali rozkazy, a nie ty. Ty próbowałeś się temu sprzeciwić. — Przekręcił się w bok i zarzucił nogi na materac, siadając po turecku. — Lou, tej sytuacji nie dałoby się rozwiązać w żaden _dobry_ sposób, musisz to rozumieć.  
— Rozumiem — sapnął Louis. Wyprostował się, wyciągając przed siebie ramiona i zaczął szarpać nerwowo za swoje palce. — Po prostu nadal nie przyzwyczaiłem się do tego uczucia. To nie pierwszy raz i nigdy nie wiem, co _powinienem_ tak właściwie czuć.  
— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał Harry, opierając się o ścianę.  
— Z jednej strony jest mi _przykro_ , jest mi _głupio_ , rozumiesz? — zaśmiał się sucho. — Samo to brzmi w chuj nieodpowiednio, nie sądzisz? Jest mi głupio i przykro, że ktoś umarł, ale z drugiej strony… mogę myśleć tylko o tym, że lepiej oni niż ja. Że nie znałem ich, próbowałem im pomóc, ale mi nie wyszło i teraz nie odczuwam z tego powodu zbyt wielkich wyrzutów sumienia. — Splótł mocno palce u rąk. — To pokręcone — sapnął z frustracją. — Bo z tego wychodzi, że niepotrzebnie ryzykowałem własną skórę, skoro teraz nie potrafię ich porządnie opłakiwać.  
Harry uniósł dłoń i położył ją na kolanie Louisa, ściskając.  
— Gdybyś miał rozpaczać nad śmiercią każdej osoby, z którą miałeś krótki kontakt, nie widziałbyś sztywnych przez łzy i sam byś wtedy zginął. Serio, moim zdaniem jedynie próbujesz przetrwać.  
Louis przekręcił głowę i spojrzał na niego ze smutnym rozbawieniem.  
— Chcesz usłyszeć coś słodkiego? — zapytał. Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale kiwnął lekko głową, żeby Louis kontynuował. — Zacząłeś mówić, żeby mnie ratować — powiedział i wyszczerzył się. — Cóż, chciałeś się razem ze mną poświęcić, ale policzę ci to jako chwilową niepoczytalność.  
Harry schylił głowę, czując, jak na jego policzki wypływa rumieniec. Teraz, kiedy Louis o tym wspomniał, wszystko wydawało mu się dziwnie żenujące.  
— Hej. — Chłopak szturchnął go lekko i Harry uniósł wzrok. — Naprawdę mi to schlebia, wiesz?  
— Kretyn — charknął w odpowiedzi. — Zawsze mogę znów przestać mówić.  
Louis zacisnął usta i pokręcił głową.  
— Nie możesz. Nie, kiedy już usłyszałem twój głos. Zawsze był taki niski?  
Harry westchnął.  
— Nie aż do tego stopnia — przyznał. — Najwyraźniej nieco mi zardzewiał.  
— Chcesz jeszcze wody? — zapytał Louis, już wstając. — Zaraz ci przyniosę.  
Zanim Harry miał szansę powiedzieć, że sam może sobie przynieść, Louis wyszedł z boksu i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Po chwili wrócił z kubkiem świeżej wody. Zaczekał, aż Harry wypije wszystko do końca, i poszedł po kolejną porcję.   
— Szkoda, że ta beczka jest taka nieporęczna, moglibyśmy ją tu przynieść, żebyś miał blisko — powiedział, kiedy wrócił.  
Postawił kubek na podłodze i ponownie zajął swoje miejsce na pryczy. Tym razem jednak położył się, opierając głowę na kolanach Harry’ego.  
— Przeżyję jakoś — odparł Harry cicho, przyglądając się, jak Louis kiwa głową i zamyka oczy.  
Po chwili chłopak odezwał się pewnym głosem:  
— Nigdy więcej tego nie rób. Nie poświęcaj się dla mnie w taki durny sposób.  
Na myśli o tym, że nie poradziłby sobie bez Louisa — że bez niego nie potrafiłby znaleźć tego samego _sensu_ , który towarzyszył mu teraz; że bez niego już nigdy ponownie nie odezwałby się w głos — było zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie. Dlatego jedynie ułożył się za plecami chłopaka i przerzucił ramię przez jego brzuch, przyciągając Louisa bliżej.  
Musnął suchymi wargami tył jego szyi.  
— Obiecuję — skłamał. — A ty?  
Louis chwycił dłoń na swoim brzuchu i uniósł ją wyżej, przyciskając się do Harry’ego mocniej plecami.  
— Ja też nie — odparł cicho.  
Jeden ze sztywnych zahuczał wyjątkowo głośno, jakby dla potwierdzenia całej tej ironii.

* * *

Harry próbował powstrzymać chichot i zwalczyć rumieniec cisnący mu się na policzki.  
— Serio mówię — powiedział Louis z uśmiechem. — Wyglądasz tak delikatnie, jak cherubinek albo mały kiciuś, a głos masz diabelski, to naprawdę niesłychane.  
Harry przycisnął dłoń do ust, ale nie udało mu się w porę zatrzymać głośnego parsknięcia.  
— Widziałeś, jak zabijam sztywnych i nazywasz mnie cherubinkiem? Poważnie?  
— Najzabawniejsze jest to, że masz problem z cherubinem, ale nie z kiciusiem — odparował Louis, nachylając się ku niemu. — Chcesz być moim kotkiem, Hazza?  
Harry parsknął jeszcze głośniej niż poprzednio i Louis zrobił urażoną minę, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się zadziornie. I pocałował Harry’ego, odsuwając się dopiero po dłuższej chwili.  
Od jakiejś pół godziny przekomarzali się ze sobą, siedząc naprzeciwko siebie i próbując nawzajem jakoś się pocieszyć. Nie mieli pojęcia, która była godzina, ale sądząc po uporczywym ssaniu w ich żołądkach, już dawno minęła pora nie tylko śniadania, ale i obiadu. Niebo za oknem nadal było zachmurzone, więc nie mogli nawet sprawdzić, gdzie znajdowało się słońce. Wcześniej obeszli dokładnie całą stajnię, omijając jedynie te boksy, które były zajęte przez inne osoby. Louis był wniebowzięty, kiedy w tym najbliżej płotu znaleźli ukryty pod kupką siana nóż. Prawie zabił nim jednego ze sztywnych, twierdząc, że chce sprawdzić ostrze, ale Harry powstrzymał go w ostatniej chwili. Nie mogli ryzykować, że ktoś zauważy, że jeden z trupów padł od ciosu nożem. Natychmiast by go im zabrano.  
Dlatego teraz byli już bogatsi nie tylko o pałki z gwoździami, ale i nóż, który był bezpiecznie schowany w bucie Louisa.   
W reszcie boksów nie znaleźli nic ciekawego, jeśli nie liczyć kilku samotnych strzał do kuszy. Żaden z nich nie umiał posługiwać się taką bronią, ale i tak je zabrali; zawsze mogli ich użyć jako prowizorycznych, miniaturowych dzid i wbić je w oczy sztywnych.  
Harry uniósł do ust kubek, próbując odwlec swoją odpowiedź — bo, mówiąc szczerze, nie miał nic przeciwko temu pomysłowi; teraz, kiedy już zaakceptował fakt, że Louis niósł ze sobą więcej niż wspólne przetrwanie, nie widział problemu w wykorzystywaniu wszystkich dostępnych zalet sytuacji. Póki mógł, przynajmniej.  
Dlatego odstawił szybko kubek na ziemię i tym razem to on sięgnął po kolejny pocałunek, obejmując policzek Louisa dłonią. Uważając, aby zbyt mocno nie naciskać na posiniaczoną skórę, przysunął się bliżej i westchnął przy jego wargach.  
Louis smakował cierpko i nieco gorzko, ale kiedy przesunął językiem po kąciku ust Harry’ego, nie miało to w zasadzie żadnego znaczenia.  
Nie potrafił przestać wydawać z siebie tych cichych sapnięć i lekkich westchnień, a gdy Louis przygryzł lekko jego dolną wargę, Harry wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze przez nos. Jakaś kula ciepła umościła się w dole jego żołądka i z każdą chwilą powiększała się coraz bardziej, wzdłuż i wszerz, wciskając się wszędzie, gdzie tylko mogła. Harry był z reguły bardzo uczuciowym człowiekiem — lubił się przytulać, nie miał nic przeciwko przyjacielskim pocałunkom w policzek i mimo że cenił sobie romantyzm, kolacje przy świecach i słodkie słówka, jego poprzednie związki nie zawsze wykraczały poza sferę cielesną.   
I nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo za tym tęsknił, dopóki Louis nie chwycił go za ramiona i nie popchnął na pryczę. Wdrapał się na Harry’ego natychmiast, ustawiając nad nim okrakiem.  
Gdyby po kolejnym, wyjątkowo głośnym jęku jednego ze sztywnych, nie rozległo się ciche skrzypienie, prawdopodobnie całowaliby się dalej. Tyle że dźwięk otwieranych drzwi stajni był dość jednoznaczny i obaj spięli się jednocześnie, nasłuchując. Drzwi ponownie się zamknęły, a chwilę później ktoś zaczął iść przejściem między boksami.  
Louis stoczył się z niego i stanął koło swojego plecaka. Pochylił się nieco, gotów w każdej chwili wyciągnąć nóż.  
— Co robimy? — syknął.  
Zanim Harry miał szansę odpowiedzieć, przed bramką ich boksu stanął Zayn. Otworzył ją, ale zatrzymał się w przejściu, gdy jego spojrzenie padło na Louisa.  
— Spokojnie — powiedział, unosząc nieco trzymaną w rękach tackę. — Przynoszę wam tylko jedzenie.  
Harry rozluźnił się odrobinę. Louis chyba też, bo ponownie usiadł obok niego na pryczy.  
— Masz wyczucie, nie ma co — parsknął. — A już zaczynałem się do ciebie przekonywać.  
— Wolałbyś, żeby przyniósł je wam Shahid? — zapytał Zayn, podając im tackę.   
Jedzenie jeszcze nigdy nie pachniało i nie wyglądało tak cudownie.  
— Czy to pieczony kurczak? — zapytał Harry z niedowierzaniem, szturchając kawałek mięsa na swoim talerzu. — Z, Chryste, pieczonymi ziemniakami?  
Zayn pokiwał głową, przyglądając im się z dziwnym uśmiechem.  
— Jak mówiłem, niedziela jest tutaj dniem specjalnym.  
Louis wgryzł się w udko, mrucząc cicho z przyjemności.  
— Nie ogarniam na jakich zasadach to wszystko działa, ale, kurwa mać, to jest zajebiste.  
Jedzenie rzeczywiście było smaczne, mimo że zimne. Kiedy Harry zaspokoił pierwszy głód, zauważył, że Zayn nadal stoi nad nimi, jakby nie wiedział, czy powinien wyjść, czy może jednak wolno mu zostać. Harry wskazał głową na drugą pryczę i Zayn usiadł na niej szybko.  
— Jak wygląda sytuacja na zewnątrz? — zapytał go i wrzucił do ust kawałek pieczonego ziemniaka.  
— Wszyscy nadal są w domu na modlitwach — odparł Zayn. — Thomas wypuści ich pewnie dopiero po zmroku.  
— Kim w ogóle jest ten facet? — wtrącił Louis, przekrzywiając głowę; Harry wykorzystał okazję i dorzucił mu na talerz kawałek swojego kurczaka. — Księdzem? Nazywał sztywnych męczennikami, o co tu chodzi?  
Zayn wzruszył ramionami; pochylił się i zwiesił dłonie pomiędzy rozszerzonymi nogami.  
— Wcześniej był chyba pastorem, ale nie jestem pewien. W każdym razie uważa, że sztywni to grzesznicy, którzy dopiero teraz płacą za swoje występki. Nazywa to ich tułaczką i według niego, gdyby ci ludzi przeżyli swoje życie w cnocie i bojaźni bożej, nie powstaliby z martwych.  
Louis parsknął i pokręcił głową; wrzucił do ust kawałek mięsa i kiedy zadał kolejne pytanie, Harry dyskretnie dorzucił mu kolejny, samemu też jedząc, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń.  
— I ludzie mu wierzą? — zapytał, a potem zwrócił się do Harry’ego. — Mówiłem ci już, że subtelności w tobie za grosz, co nie? Przecież widzę co robisz, przestań.  
Zayn ponownie wzruszył ramionami, szczerząc się z zażenowania Harry’ego.  
— Tego nie wiem — przyznał. — Ale sporo osób czuje się tutaj lepiej, mając księdza jako swego nadzorcę. To im pomaga.  
Louis zrobił minę, jakby nie do końca widział w tym stwierdzeniu sens, ale nie odezwał się już więcej, skupiając się na jedzeniu.  
Przez chwilę panowała pomiędzy nimi cisza, przerywana jedynie okazjonalnym jękiem, czy charknięciem któregoś ze sztywnych. Zayn najwyraźniej czekał, aż obaj skończą jeść, ponieważ odezwał się dopiero, gdy Harry odstawił ich tackę z talerzami na bok.  
— Myślałem trochę nad całą sprawą — powiedział cicho. — I zdecydowałem się wam pomóc.  
Harry i Louis spojrzeli po sobie, a potem pochylili się ku niemu.  
— Pojedziesz z nami? — zapytał Harry.  
Zayn drgnął widocznie i spojrzał mu w oczy, ale prawie natychmiast odwrócił wzrok. W końcu powoli pokręcił głową. Wyglądał, jakby sprawiało mu to fizyczny ból.  
— Jestem tutaj jedyną osobą, która chociaż w minimalnym stopniu ogarnia pierwszą pomoc, nie zostawię tych ludzi samym sobie.  
Harry miał przeczucie, że strażnicy nie do końca wliczają się w tę kategorię.  
— A ty nie będziesz miał przez to problemów? — zapytał Louis. — Na pewno będą szukać kozła ofiarnego.  
Zayn wzruszył ramieniem.  
— Poradzę sobie z nimi — odparł pewnie i spojrzał na nich. — Serio, mną się nie przejmujcie. Musicie raczej myśleć o tym, żeby jak najszybciej się stąd wyrwać.  
— Czemu nagle zmieniłeś zdanie?  
Zayn milczał przez chwilę.  
— Shane będzie próbował się na was zemścić za to, że mu przeszkodziliście, a jeśli on jest na was wkurwiony, Shahid zrobi wszystko, żeby wykorzystać okazję i mu się przypodobać. — Spojrzał Louisowi w oczy. — To, co wyprawia teraz, będzie niczym w porównaniu z tym, do czego _może_ się posunąć. Uderzy tam, gdzie zaboli najbardziej.  
Louis pokiwał głową z ponurą miną, a potem położył dłoń na udzie Harry’ego, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać.   
— Dobra, mistrzu — powiedział cicho. — Jaki masz plan?

* * *

Po usłyszeniu planu Zayna, Harry uznał, że gdyby Malik i Louis poznali się w zupełnie innych okolicznościach, bez wątpienia zostaliby najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.  
Mieli uciekać jeszcze dzisiaj w nocy i właśnie próbowali schować w plecakach pałki z gwoździami tak, aby nie było ich widać, ale równocześnie w taki sposób, by móc je z łatwością z nich wyciągnąć, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba.  
— Naprawdę nie mogę uwierzyć, że to robimy — wysyczał Harry. — Zawierzamy nasze życie narkotykom. Nie tego uczyła mnie mama.  
Louis parsknął i podał Harry’emu strzały do kuszy.  
— Masz jakiś lepszy pomysł? — zapytał. — Czekaj, wsadź je sobie na wszelki wypadek do tylnej kieszeni spodni. Ja mam nóż, a ty nie masz nic pod ręką.  
Problem polegał na tym, że Harry niestety nie miał innego pomysłu, i musiał przystać na plan Zayna. Tyle że…  
— Naprawdę uważasz, że to zadziała? — zapytał sceptycznie. — Że wszyscy upalą się tak, że zapomną o bożym świecie i nikt nie zauważy, kiedy Zayn się do nas wymknie, a potem nas stąd wywiezie?  
Louis posłał mu odrobinę zbyt protekcjonalne spojrzenie, jak na gust Harry’ego, i odparł:  
— Nie doceniasz mocy dobrej trawy. Jeśli Zayn odpowiednio to rozegra, kolesie będą przez całą noc zajęci kontemplowaniem swojej gównianej egzystencji.   
Kiedy wszystko było już gotowe, nie pozostało im nic innego, jak czekać na powrót Zayna. Pozostali mieszkańcy stajni wrócili do swoich boksów jakieś dwie godziny temu, grubo po zapadnięciu zmroku. Zayn twierdził, że nie będzie miał problemu z przekonaniem strażników do nagięcia zasad, ponieważ „ _jest niedziela, Harry, mówiłem ci, tutaj obchodzi się ją nieco inaczej. Poza tym zawsze mogę dodać, że podobnie jak reszta jesteście przerażeni i przybici tym, co się stało, i że na pewno nic nie odwalicie.”_ Nie są takimi idiotami, stwierdził wtedy Harry. To tak, jakby zostawić w jednym pokoju oswojonego lisa oraz kurę i mieć nadzieję, że to pierwsze nie zje tego drugiego, ponieważ przez całe życie dostawało żarcie prosto z puszki.  
Zayn jedynie westchnął i jeszcze raz go zapewnił, że Thomas nie bez powodu tak dobrze okręcił sobie wszystkich wokół palca. Harry już chciał zapytać, dlaczego w takim razie, Zayn tu jest, ale sobie darował. Każdy chce jakoś przetrwać; jeśli zniżanie się do pewnego poziomu debilizmu pozwalało mu spokojnie spać w nocy, to Harry nie miał prawa go za to osądzać.  
(Jednak na wszelki wypadek Zayn zaznaczył na ich wysłużonej mapie miejsce, gdzie został porzucony Niall. Harry doceniał tę przezorność, mimo że supeł w jego żołądku okazał się być cholernie irytującym dodatkiem.)

* * *

Jak się okazało, obawy Harry’ego co do całego planu okazały się w końcowym scenariuszu bezpodstawne, ponieważ wszystko rzeczywiście poszło z dymem. Tylko nie do końca takim, jakim zakładali.  
Siedzieli na brzegu pryczy, gotowi ruszyć w każdej chwili, gdy nagle usłyszeli, jak bramka jednego z boksów otwiera się z jęknięciem. Potem rozległy się kroki. Harry i Louis próbowali oddychać równomiernie, jakby byli pogrążeni w głębokim śnie, ale ich spojrzenia były utkwione w przejściu.   
Ktoś minął ich bramkę, kierując się w stronę płotu, za którym znajdowali się sztywni. Próbowali nasłuchiwać, ale głośne stęknięcia i zawodzenia wszystko teraz zdominowały. Zerwali się na równe nogi, kiedy nagle i znikąd rozbłysło mocne światło. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, jakie to mogło mieć konsekwencje, wyszli z własnego boksu.  
— Kurwa — syknął Louis, kiedy zobaczył to samo, co Harry. — To brat tego dzieciaka.  
Chłopak stał plecami do nich, unosząc wysoko nad sobą lampę naftową. Stał przez chwilę w miejscu, rozglądając się jedynie na boki, a potem zaczął przechadzać się wzdłuż płotu. Sztywni wyciągali ku niemu poszarpane dłonie, ale chłopak stał akurat na tyle daleko, że nie mogli go sięgnąć. Warczeli, z dziwną frustracją w martwych tonach, napierając jeszcze mocniej. Deski zatrzeszczały niebezpiecznie.  
— Myślisz, że ilu ich tam jest? — zapytał Harry. — I co, kurwa, mamy zrobić?  
Louis przesunął szybko wzrokiem po hordzie przed sobą.  
— W pierwszym rzędzie, przy samych szczeblach, jest co najmniej dwunastu, ale chuj wie, ile jest za nimi — odparł cicho. — Nie wiem, co ten młody kombinuje…   
Urwał nagle, ponieważ chłopak znów się zatrzymał, tym razem stając twarzą do nich.  
— Szukam mojego brata — powiedział pustym tonem. — Pomóżcie mi go znaleźć. Thomas dał mi tę lampę, ale i tak nie potrafię go odszukać, pomóżcie mi, proszę.  
Harry zrobił krok w przód, wyciągając do chłopca dłoń.  
— Dobrze, pomożemy, ale odsuń się od płotu.  
Chłopak pokręcił głową i _cofnął się_ , zmniejszając odległość pomiędzy sobą a śmiercią.  
— Pomóżcie mi — powtórzył tym pustym głosem.  
Harry uniósł obie dłonie w górę, ale nie zatrzymał się.  
— Dobrze — powiedział szybko. — Pomożemy ci. — Kolejny krok; czuł, że Louis znajdował się tuż za nim, ale pomiędzy nimi a chłopakiem nadal było jakieś dziesięć metrów różnicy. — Dlaczego chcesz odszukać brata?  
— Thomas powiedział, że Sebastian bardzo teraz cierpi za swoje winy. Powiedział, że mogę mu pomóc i ulżyć jego cierpieniu. — Uśmiechnął się do nich, jakby znał sekrety, o których oni nie mieli pojęcia. I najpewniej tak było, jeśli Thomas nagadał mu jakichś niestworzonych historii o męczennikach. Bóg jeden wie, jak mocno wyprał bezbronnemu dzieciakowi mózg. — Powiedział, że mogę zbawić nas obu, jeśli dołączę do mojego brata.  
— To nieprawda — powiedział ostrożnie Louis. — Słuchaj, nie warto podejmować pochopnych decyzji, podejdź tutaj do nas i porozmawiamy o tym na spokojnie.  
Pusty uśmiech jedynie się poszerzył. Chłopak przekrzywił głowę, patrząc na Louisa z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem, chociaż Harry podejrzewał, że nie dociera do niego żadne słowo. Deski za nim trzeszczały coraz głośniej, kiedy zwabiona towarzystwem masa zaczęła ze zdwojoną siłą napierać na przeszkodę. Louis syknął nagle i szturchnął Harry’ego, wskazując na coś palcem. Po prawej stronie kilku sztywnym udało się odłamać kawałek deski i poszerzyć przestrzeń pomiędzy sztachetami. Dziura natychmiast wypełniła się dłońmi, których skóra nie przejmowała się drzazgami, czy otarciami. Palce bez paznokci wbiły się w nieheblowane drewno i zaczęły za nie szarpać.  
I młody chłopak wykorzystał te cenne sekundy, jakie Harry i Louis spędzili na obserwowaniu powiększającej się dziury. Zrobił kolejny krok w tył i w tym samym momencie wrzasnął z całych sił, gdy ręka sztywnego zacisnęła się na jego szyi.  
Obaj wiedzieli, że są straceni, gdy tylko polały się pierwsze krople krwi. Bezkształtna masa za płotem zaczęła nabierać formy, zwabiona jedynym, czego potrzebowała. Kiedy kilku wyjątkowo dobrze zachowanych przy życiu sztywnych naparło na jedną z desek, ta złamała się w połowie z trzaskiem, wypuszczając ich na wolność. Dziura nie była wielka, ale wystarczyła. Sztywni jeden za drugim wychodzili zza płotu, zostawiając po sobie na deskach kawałki poszarzałej skóry.   
Harry i Louis rzucili się do ucieczki, nie czekając na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń, i gdyby nie to, że młody chłopak próbował bronić się lampą naftową, być może nikt inny by tej nocy nie zginął.  
Jednak fakt pozostał niezmienny, ponieważ kiedy lampa rozbiła się na ciele jednego ze sztywnych, ten natychmiast zajął się ogniem. Po nim kolejny i następny, i zanim Harry i Louis zdołali dobiec do swojego boksu, po stajni kręciły się prawie dwa tuziny żywych pochodni.  
— Bierz nasze plecaki i spierd… Kurwa, nie!  
Louis szarpnął nim, odsuwając go z dala od bramki ich boksu. Sekundę później w tym samym miejscu znajdował się jeden z szybszych sztywnych. Paliły mu się tylko spodnie i Harry wyciągnął jedną ze strzał i wbił ją prosto w pusty oczodół trupa.  
— POŻAR — wrzasnął z całych sił. — PALI SIĘ, UCIEKAJCIE STĄD.  
Natychmiast tego pożałował, bo jego nadwyrężone gardło dopiero co przyzwyczaiło się do zwykłego mówienia. Palący ból jednak szybko stracił na znaczeniu, bo stajnia zajmowała się coraz większym ogniem. Nawet sztywni przestali być największym problemem, bo padali jeden za drugim, niczym muchy, zwęglając się.   
Ludzie wychodzili ze swoich boksów lub już tam zaczynali wrzeszczeć z przerażenia, a dopiero potem biegli w stronę drzwi, tratując się po drodze, żeby tam bez sensu zacząć w nie walić pięściami, nawołując pomocy. Stajnia wypełniała się coraz ciemniejszym, gryzącym w oczy dymem, a do kompletu dochodził jeszcze smród palących się ciał.   
Harry wiedział, że nie mają zbyt wiele czasu na wymyślenie _czegokolwiek_ , kiedy nagle Louis zaczął ciągnąć go w stronę drzwi.  
— W pierwszym boksie jest okno bliżej ziemi! — wrzasnął. — Możemy je wybić! — Otworzył bramkę i wepchnął Harry’ego do boksu. — Wybij je, ja zawołam resztę!  
A potem zniknął; jak stereotypowy bohater rzucający się w płomienie, aby uratować malutkiego kotka, czy bezbronne niemowlę.  
— LOUIS! — krzyknął za nim Harry, ale mimo że sprawiało mu to fizyczny ból, wiedział, że rzucenie się za chłopakiem nie miało sensu.   
Dlatego rozejrzał się szybko po boksie i podsunął skrzynię pod okno. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść i naciągnął na nią rękaw koszuli. Uderzył w szybę i zaklął, kiedy ta jedynie zatrzęsła się w swoim w obramowaniu. Uderzył jeszcze raz, tym razem bokiem dłoni i odwrócił twarz, chroniąc ją przed odpryskami. Wybił kilka najbardziej sterczących odłamków i zeskoczył ze skrzynki.  
Praktycznie nic nie widział przez gryzący, czarny dym. Wszystko naokoło niego trzeszczało groźnie, ogień rozprzestrzeniał się szaleńczo i Harry był pewien, że płomienie sięgają teraz sufitu.   
— LOUIS! — krzyknął ponownie, stając w przejściu. — LOUIS!  
Dwa uderzenia serca później Louis był przy nim. Sam.  
— Gdzie reszta?! — zawołał Harry. — Wszyscy…  
— Ochujeli! — wrzasnął Louis, ciągnąc Harry’ego w stronę okna. — Nikt mnie nie słuchał, walą tylko w drzwi i wrzeszczą o pomoc! Próbowałem ratować dzieci, ale… — Gdzieś w głębi stajni rozległ się dźwięk łamiących się belek i Louis poderwał głowę. Wskoczył na skrzynkę. — Wyłaź szybko!  
— Jesteś mniejszy, podsadzę cię!  
I zanim Louis miał szansę zaprotestować, Harry złapał go mocno w pasie i podniósł, a sam Louis nie miał innego wyjścia, jak wyskoczyć przez okno.  
Harry podciągnął się, nie czując nawet tego, że w jego dłonie wbijają się odłamki szkła, i wyskoczył tuż za nim.   
Ze stęknięciem wylądował na trawie, od razu upadając na twarz. Louis błyskawicznie zaczął go odciągać od stajni, kaszląc bez przerwy i krztusząc się. Harry próbował czołgać się pomocnie, ale wkrótce obaj padli bez tchu na ziemię.

CDN


	9. Chapter 9

Harry dyszał ciężko, wpatrując się w rozgwieżdżone niebo, i bez namysłu sięgnął w bok, szukając Louisa. Złapał dłoń chłopaka i ścisnął mocno. Louis ze stęknięciem uniósł się do siadu, kaszląc co chwilę, ale i tak złączył ich usta w szybkim, mocnym pocałunku.  
— Żyjemy — wykrztusił. — Kurwa mać, H, żyjemy.  
Harry wyszczerzył się niemrawo i drżąco, całując Louisa po raz kolejny, pomimo że bardziej kaszlał w jego usta, niż robił cokolwiek innego.  
— Żyjemy — powtórzył charkliwie. — I teraz musimy stąd spierdalać zanim…  
Nie zdążył dokończyć myśli, bo krzyki biegnących od strony domu ludzi, przebiły się w końcu przez złowieszczy trzask ognia. Chwilę później Louis został szarpnięty w górę, a Harry podążył jego śladem w kolejnej sekundzie.   
Shahid potrząsnął nim niczym bezwładną lalką.  
— Co wyście, kurwa, narobili! — wrzasnął i pchnął Harry’ego z powrotem na ziemię; stanął przy jego głowie i przyłożył mu lufę pistoletu do czoła. — Jesteś już martwy, skurwielu!  
— Zostaw go! — krzyknął Louis, a tuż po chwili do uszu Harry’ego dobiegł odgłos uderzenia i bolesne stęknięcie. — Puść mnie, frajerze…  
Kolejne uderzenie, kolejny jęk. Harry spróbował przekręcić głowę, ale lufa pistoletu wbiła mu się mocniej w czoło.  
— Leż, bo rozwalę ci łeb, przysięgam!  
Harry, chcąc nie chcąc, leżał bez ruchu, bezradnie czekając na jakiś cud. Który nadszedł pod postacią Zayna.  
— Shane! — wrzasnął chłopak. — Puść go!  
Shahid wyprostował się, unosząc broń, i Harry wykorzystał okazję, aby ogarnąć sytuację wzrokiem. Zayn ściskał przedramię Shane’a, powstrzymując mężczyznę przed kolejnym uderzeniem.  
— Zaraz zaroi się tu od gryzaczy, musimy się stąd zwijać! Później będziesz się…  
— Nikt się stąd nie ruszy! — oznajmił inny, donośny głos zza pleców Zayna. Po chwili na scenę wkroczył Thomas. — Co to ma znaczyć!? — wrzasnął. — KTO JEST ZA TO ODPOWIEDZIALNY?!  
I teraz Harry zrozumiał, jakim sposobem mężczyźnie udało się przejąć kontrolę nad taką rozchwianą i niebezpieczną grupą. W jego oczach błyszczał ogień, twarz miał ściągniętą, a głos donośny. Promieniowała od niego jakaś dziwaczna energia; wydawał się wyższy, bardziej charyzmatyczny i o wiele bardziej przerażający.   
Trzymał przed sobą modlitewnik niczym swoistą tarczę.  
— Sir! — krzyknął Zayn gorączkowo, podchodząc do mężczyzny. — Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia, musimy…  
Thomas zaatakował szybko; jak wąż. Uderzył Zayna po twarzy książką tak mocno, że ten aż się zachwiał, prawie upadając na ziemię. Chłopak złapał się za policzek, wpatrując się w mężczyznę z uchylonymi ustami.  
— Żądam wyjaśnień — powtórzył Thomas ściszonym głosem.   
Shane pchnął Louisa na ziemię i chłopak opadł na kolana przy Harrym.  
— To oni, sir — powiedział. — To oni wywołali pożar i spalili stajnię oraz zamordowali wszystkich tych niewinnych ludzi.  
Thomas obrzucił ich lodowatym spojrzeniem.  
— Męczennicy? — zapytał chłodno.  
— Również martwi — odparł Shane.  
— Oni byli martwi już wcześniej — charknął Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Thomas zignorował go, ale Louis złapał go za dłoń, ściskając.  
— Rozumiem — stwierdził tylko pastor.  
A potem stał tak, wpatrując się w nich, jakby byli najobrzydliwszym robactwem jakie w życiu widział. Zdawał się zupełnie nie przejmować pożarem, który huczał przed nim, ani tym, że płomienie ściągną tutaj każdego sztywnego, jaki znajdował się w promieniu co najmniej dziesięciu kilometrów od farmy. Tylko Zayn wydawał się to rozumieć.  
— Sir — powtórzył ostrożnie, tym razem jednak nie podchodząc do mężczyzny. — Musimy stąd uciekać…  
— I pan powiedział: „Jeśli prawa twoja ręka jest ci powodem do grzechu, odetnij ją i odrzuć od siebie” — zaintonował. — Modliłem się do pana, aby pozwolił zostać wam na tej farmie i aby uchronił was od losu męczenników. Jednak nadaremno. Zabijcie ich.  
— NIE! — krzyknął Zayn, stając pomiędzy nimi a Shane’em, który już unosił swoją broń. — Sir, jestem pewien, że to nie ich wina…  
Louis zerwał się na równe nogi i Harry natychmiast zrobił to samo, ignorując wycelowaną w siebie broń. Złapał chłopaka za ramię, gdy ten zrobił krok w kierunku Thomasa.  
— Oczywiście, że nie nasza, to ty dałeś temu dzieciakowi lampę naftową i nawbijałeś mu do głowy…   
— Szatan zawsze znajdzie drogę do naszych serc — przerwał mu Thomas lakonicznie, ściskając modlitewnik w dłoniach. — Patric pragnął zjednać się ze swoim bratem; jego poświęcenie uchroniłoby go od losu męczennika.  
— Co ty pierdolisz za brednie! — wrzasnął Louis. — To nie są grzesznicy, to jebani sztywni, stajesz się nim, czy tego chcesz czy nie!  
— Jesteście zarodkiem grzechu — wyszeptał Thomas tak cicho, że Harry prawie go nie usłyszał. Przeżegnał się szybko i zaczął mamrotać pod nosem. — Niech pan wybaczy…  
Wystrzał zaskoczył wszystkich. Harry poczuł, jak nogi wrastają mu w ziemię, a serce zamiera w piersi; chwycił ramię Louisa, nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać.   
— Gryzacze! — krzyknął Shahid, już celując w kolejne miejsce. — Sir, musimy uciekać!  
Tama w końcu pękła i do akompaniamentu pożaru doszedł teraz huk wystrzałów oraz coraz głośniejsze zawodzenia. Kiedy Harry się rozejrzał, z przerażeniem zrozumiał, że byli praktycznie otoczeni.  
Zayn dopadł do nich, korzystając z chwili, kiedy Shane i Shahid zupełnie nie zwracali na nich uwagi, zbyt zajęci ratowaniem własnych skór.  
— Chodźcie — rzucił. — Szybko, tędy!  
Rzucił się biegiem przed siebie i Harry oraz Louis już mieli ruszać za nim, kiedy za ich plecami rozległ się nieludzki skowyt.  
— Ratujcie mnie! — Thomas wycofywał się na drżących nogach, wpatrując się z przerażeniem w istotę przed nim. — Boże mój, ratujcie mnie!  
Sztywna nie zwracała uwagi na krzyki i wołania, uparcie kuśtykając w kierunku pastora. Miała na sobie coś, co kiedyś musiało być białą suknią ślubną, a na głowie potargany i zakrwawiony welon; w jej szyję był wbity but na wysokim obcasie. Szpilka przebiła skórę, a but obijał się o ramię trupa przy każdym ruchu.  
Thomas wpatrywał się w nią; nagle wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń z modlitewnikiem. Zatrzymał się i zaczął się modlić. To był największy i ostatni błąd, jaki w życiu popełnił. Sztywna rzuciła się w przód i wgryzła się w jego nadgarstek.  
— No dalej! — wrzasnął Zayn.  
Harry i Louis odwrócili się i rzucili biegiem przed siebie, zostawiając za sobą zawodzącego Thomasa.  
— Zobaczymy, na co zdadzą się teraz jego teorie — wysapał Louis.  
Najpewniej na nic, pomyślał Harry, kiedy kluczyli pomiędzy sztywniakami, trzymając się blisko Zayna, który zabijał tych wpadających mu pod nogi. Dobiegł do przybudówki domu i otworzył szarpnięciem drzwi, wpuszczając ich przodem. Zastrzelił jednego ze sztywnych, którego pazury już sięgały koszulki Harry’ego i wpadł do środka za nimi, zamykając drzwi za sobą.  
— Nie wytrzymają długo — wysapał. — Które auto jest wasze?  
Harry rozejrzał się i szybko wskazał na czarnego pickupa. Nad ich głowami roznosiły się jęki oraz zawodzenia.  
— Ktoś jest w domu? — zapytał Louis, gdy szli za Zaynem w stronę samochodu. — Powinniśmy im…  
— Kobiety i chore dzieci — odparł chłopak. — Poradzą sobie, jest tam z nimi Mary.  
Harry w głębi serca spodziewał się, że plandeka została doszczętnie ogołocona z ich zapasów, ale widok pustego miejsca i tak go zabolał.  
— Bak jest pełen — zapewnił ich Zayn, przesuwając dłonią po tablicy na ścianie. Odwrócił się i rzucił kluczyki Harry’emu. — Spierdalajcie stąd.  
— Jedź z nami — powiedział Louis, dziwnie prosząco. — Teraz już nic…  
Zayn pokręcił głową, wskazując dłonią na sufit, skąd dobiegały rzucane rozkazy i zawodzenia dzieci.  
— Nie mogę, muszę tu zostać.  
— Shane… — zaczął Harry.  
— _Poradzę sobie z nimi_ — przerwał mu Zayn ostro. — Siadajcie i jedźcie, zanim ktoś tu, kurwa…  
Jebany los ich nienawidził. Nie było innego wyjaśnienia na to, że słowa Zayna zostały przerwane dźwiękiem uderzających o ścianę drzwi, ale zamiast sztywnych, do środka wpadło coś o wiele gorszego. Harry przyglądał się, jak Shahid zamyka je, napierając na nie plecami i dysząc. W tej samej sekundzie, w której zrozumiał, że miał towarzystwo, uniósł broń i wystrzelił.  
Gdyby nie Louis, który pociągnął Harry’ego w dół, kula przebiłaby lewy bark. A tak jedynie go drasnęła, chociaż w uszach mu dzwoniło i mógłby przysiąc, że poczuł powiew we włosach od bliskości pocisku. Shahid zrobił krok w ich kierunku i ponownie nacisnął na spust, ale tym razem odpowiedziało mu głuche kliknięcie pustego magazynku. Odrzucił pistolet i rzucił się na nich.   
Zayn próbował go zatrzymać, ale Shahid był od niego większy i bez problemu go odepchnął, ciskając chłopaka na stojące obok auto. Louis zaczął się podnosić z kucek, ale najwyraźniej zupełnie nie spodziewał się kopnięcia w brzuch, które posłało go z powrotem na tyłek.   
Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że zanim Harry zdążył mrugnąć, był już przyciskany do ściany i duszony, bardzo jednoznacznie. Tym razem Shahid ściskał jego szyję obiema dłońmi, nie kłopocząc się nawet słownymi pogróżkami. Przed oczami Harry’ego zaczęły wirować ciemne plamy; próbował drapać paznokciami i szarpać się, ale nic nie przynosiło żadnego efektu. W ostatnim przebłysku zdał sobie sprawę, że nie musi koniecznie bronić się rękoma.  
Uniósł kolano i uderzył nim w krocze mężczyzny.  
Nie połączył się z nim nawet w męskim bólu, kiedy Shahid odsunął się ze stęknięciem, opuszczając dłonie pomiędzy własne nogi. Nie miał jednak czasu skamleć nad swoim losem, ponieważ Louis zaatakował go niczym rozwścieczony kocur. Kopnięciem posłał go na plecy; wcisnął mu kolano w brzuch i pochylił się nad nim, ale Harry zaczął panikować dopiero wtedy, kiedy coś błysnęło w dłoni chłopaka.  
Louis przycisnął nóż do szyi Shahida i pochylił się nad nim jeszcze bardziej.  
— Teraz — wyszeptał — cię zabiję.  
— Louis, nie!  
— A potem — kontynuował chłopak, zupełnie ignorując krzyk Harry’ego. — Kiedy będziesz już bezużyteczną kupą sztywnego mięsa, zabiję cię ponownie, i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz!  
Shahid szarpnął się, ale Louis musiał przycisnąć nóż mocniej do skóry, ponieważ natychmiast znieruchomiał.  
— No dalej — zaszydził. — Pokaż na co cię stać, panienko.  
Harry podszedł do nich powoli.  
— Puść go, Louis, nie warto.  
— Warto, Harry — warknął chłopak. — Ten śmieć nie zasługuje na nic innego!  
Zayn stanął przy Harrym.  
— Harry ma rację, Lou, puść go!  
Louis zawarczał ponownie, ale tym razem dźwięk, jaki wydobył się z jego gardła nie miał w sobie zbyt wiele z człowieczeństwa, i Harry po raz pierwszy poczuł strach z powodu czegoś innego, niż sztywni na zewnątrz.  
— Nie masz do tego jaj, cipo — zacharczał Shahid.   
— Zamknij mordę! — wrzasnął Louis. — Zamknij, kurwa, mordę!  
Shahid zaśmiał się gardłowo, ale dźwięk urwał się natychmiast, gdy ciało Louisa zadrżało, a razem z nim dłoń, w której ściskał nóż.  
— Louis!  
Kolejne warknięcie, a potem chłopak wyprostował się, i Harry był pewien, że naprawdę poderżnie Shahidowi gardło; że naprawdę zabije człowieka, który nie był już martwy wcześniej. Jednak Louis wrzasnął tylko ponownie i chwycił głowę mężczyzny w obie dłonie; uniósł ją i walnął nią w posadzkę na tyle mocno, że Shahid stracił przytomność.  
Chłopak dyszał ciężko, nie schodząc z mężczyzny jeszcze przez moment, a kiedy w końcu się podniósł, Harry dostrzegł na nożu małą smugę krwi.  
Louis wyminął ich bez słowa, kierując się do pickupa.  
— Na pewno nie chcesz z nami jechać? — zapytał Harry Zayna, chociaż wzrok miał utkwiony w plecach Louisa.   
— Na pewno — powiedział Zayn szybko. Potem przytulił go mocno i Harry z pewną nutą desperacji odwzajemnił gest. — Uważajcie na siebie.  
— Ty też — szepnął, zanim Zayn nie odsunął się i pchnął go w stronę auta.   
— Będziesz musiał wyważyć drzwi garażu — powiedział. Wcisnął Harry’emu w dłoń swój pistolet. — Weź to, wam się bardziej przyda.  
— A co z tobą?  
Chłopak wskazał na sufit.  
— Thomas ma w gabinecie taki zapas broni, że bez problemu sobie poradzimy, zaufaj mi, Harry, a teraz stąd spierdalaj. — Przyciągnął jednak Harry’ego ponownie do siebie. — Kiedy odnajdziesz Ni powiedz mu… powiedz mu, że…  
Harry objął go, po raz ostatni ściskając mocno.  
— Powiem — obiecał.   
Zayn kiwnął głową przy jego szyi, a potem odsunął się i bez słowa odwrócił się plecami, biegnąc prosto do drzwi po drugiej stronie. Zatrzasnął je za sobą, hałasując na schodach, które musiały prowadzić do domu.  
Harry nie miał innego wyjścia, jak samemu rzucić się do ucieczki. Zajął miejsce kierowcy i włożył kluczyk do stacyjki, tylko dwa razy nie trafiając z powodu drżących dłoni.  
Spojrzał na Louisa.  
— W porządku? — zapytał trochę bezsensownie.  
Louis nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się w swój nóż, na którym nadal znajdowała się krew; _ludzka_ krew, jak zdał sobie nagle sprawę Harry. Nie jakaś czarna maź ze sztywnego, ale ludzka krew, z ludzkich żył, pompowana przez żywe i nadal pracujące serce.  
Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego to takie ważne; nie miał pojęcia dlaczego nie wpadło mu to do głowy wcześniej.  
— Lou?  
Louis przesunął kciukiem po ostrzu.  
— Zeżrą go — powiedział, jakby do siebie. — Zeżrą go, a mnie tu nie będzie, żeby go dobić. — Wytarł palec w swoje spodnie. — Jedź, kurwa, zanim zmienię zdanie.  
Harry odpalił silnik, próbując nie zastanawiać się nad tym, co to mogło oznaczać. Na to, jak podejrzewał, będzie miał czas, kiedy uda im się wyjść bez szwanku z tego bagna.

* * * 

Później pamiętał resztę ucieczki z farmy jak przez mgłę. Wyważenie drzwi nie okazało się być żadnym wyzwaniem dla masywnego pickupa, ale lawirowanie pomiędzy hordą sztywnych już tak. Harry próbował ze wszystkich sił, ale już po krótkiej chwili przednia szyba była cała zakrwawiona i pokryta różnymi resztkami ciał. Wycieraczki jedynie pogarszały sprawę i Harry prawie zaczął modlić się o cud, kiedy nagle Louis wystawił głowę przez swoje okno.  
— W lewo! — wrzasnął. — W lewo, kurwa!  
Harry skręcił w lewo. Tym sposobem udało im się w miarę bez szwanku znaleźć drogę wyjazdową, chociaż Harry i tak zahaczył o siatkę, zanim koła auta bezpiecznie znalazły się na żwirze.  
Najwyraźniej wszyscy sztywni musieli znajdować się na farmie, ponieważ droga w lesie była zadziwiająco pusta. Po kilku kilometrach auto skręciło w prawo, wjeżdżając na asfalt. Harry przejechał jeszcze kilkaset metrów, zanim zatrzymał się. Zgasił silnik i wyłączył światła.  
Ciszę przerywały ich urywane oddechy. Dopiero gdy Lou wydusił z siebie złamane _Hazza_ , Harry spojrzał na niego.  
— Żyjemy — wykrztusił. — Harry, kretynie, udało się.  
— Udało się — odparł Harry, ni to śmiejąc się, ni to płacząc. Unosił się i opadał jednocześnie; jego ciało było tutaj, ale umysł nadal znajdował się na farmie.  
Louis odszukał go w ciemnościach. Czując jego ciało przy swoim, jego oddech przy swojej szyi, wdychając do płuc zapach jego spoconych ubrań, ciężkiej metalicznej krwi, której posmak czuł na języku, i to coś, co było niezaprzeczalnie zapachem samego Louisa… dopiero wtedy Harry pozwolił sobie na lekkie załamanie nerwowe.  
Płakał i śmiał się jednocześnie. Przestał dopiero wtedy, gdy pierwszy sztywny z zainteresowaniem przycisnął szpetną twarz do jednej z szyb auta.

CDN


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga na dzieci zombie.

Kiedy adrenalina nieco opadła, ramię Harry’ego dało o sobie znać rwącym bólem. Zasyczał, odsuwając się od Louisa; zapalił górne światło i obejrzał ranę.  
— Najpierw spodnie, teraz koszulka — wymamrotał, spoglądając na rozdarty materiał.  
Skóra była zaczerwieniona i krwawiła nieco, ale na szczęście nie odniósł żadnych poważniejszych obrażeń. Louis pokręcił tylko głową i uniósł się na swoim siedzeniu.  
— No dalej, wskakuj tutaj — powiedział. — Ja poprowadzę.  
Po chwili niewygodnej szarpaniny, Harry’emu udało się zająć miejsce pasażera. Przy okazji odkrył, że jego dłonie zdecydowanie bardzo dobrze prezentują się na biodrach drugiego chłopaka.  
Wokół auta zebrała się już całkiem spora gromadka sztywnych, zwabiona światłem i hałasem w środku. Kiedy Louis włączył spryskiwacze i wycieraczki, jeden z tych, który próbował nieporadnie wspiąć się na maskę pickupa, oberwał strumieniem wody prosto w oderwany policzek.  
— Ja pierdolę — westchnął Louis, przyglądając się, jak sztywny uparcie drapie przegniłymi dłońmi po szybie. — Co za tępe chuje.  
Odpalił silnik i ruszył, nie wyłączając jednak wycieraczek i wody. Po chwili szyba była na tyle czysta, że mógł w miarę dobrze widzieć drogę przed sobą; Harry musiał przyznać, że rozpłaszczone kawałki skóry były jednak nieco dezorientujące.  
— Masz jakiś plan? — zapytał, próbując ostrożnie oprzeć się na siedzeniu.   
Louis wzruszył ramieniem.  
— Odjechać jak najdalej stąd i przekimać się do rana w aucie? — zaproponował. — Nocą i tak nic nie zdziałamy, a musimy ogarnąć jakieś zapasy. — Milczał przez moment. — W zasadzie… moglibyśmy wrócić do tego motelu, który mijaliśmy kilka dni temu, przejechaliśmy wtedy ile? Z jakieś dwadzieścia kilometrów? Teraz chyba nie będziesz miał problemów ze sprawdzeniem go, co nie?  
Harry kiwnął głową.  
— Tak chyba będzie najbezpieczniej — uznał. — Jeśli zawrócisz teraz, przed świtem powinniśmy być na miejscu.

* * *

Louis znalazł w schowku małą apteczkę i pobieżnie opatrzył draśnięcie na jego ramieniu. Harry łyknął też kilka tabletek przeciwbólowych i kiedy rano wychodził z auta, czuł się na tyle dobrze, że nie martwił się zbytnio tym, czy na pewno poradzi sobie ze sztywnymi na zewnątrz.  
Których, jak się okazało, nie było. Parking przed motelem świecił pustkami.  
— Huh — sapnął Louis, rozglądając się. — Albo przyciągnął ich pożar na farmie, albo ktoś nas uprzedził. — Odwrócił się do Harry’ego. — Moim zdaniem powinniśmy najpierw sprawdzić biuro. Może trzymali tam jakąś broń; zresztą, mając klucze, nie będziemy musieli wyważać drzwi.  
Harry pokiwał głową i Louis przyjrzał mu się uważnie.  
— Na pewno wszystko w porządku? — zapytał.  
— Tak — odparł Harry, nie chcąc marnować czasu.   
Louis jeszcze przez moment patrzył na niego nieco podejrzliwie, aż w końcu otworzył drzwi auta i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Szybko przebiegli przez parking, kierując się prosto do pierwszych drzwi po prawej stronie budynku.  
W biurze znaleźli nie tylko klucze, ale i kij bejsbolowy; Louis chwycił go w dłonie i zamachnął się kilkakrotnie.  
— Weźmiesz go, jak podleczysz ramię — uznał. — Masz dłuższe ręce i lepszy wymach, lepiej z niego skorzystasz. — Wyciągnął nóż ze swojego buta i podał Harry’emu. — Na razie masz to; strzałami mało zdziałasz, a broni użyjemy tylko w ostateczności.  
Sprawdzili pobieżnie resztę pomieszczenia, ale nie znaleźli nic wartego uwagi. Kilka przeterminowanych sałatek i trzy otwarte paczki po chipsach raczej do niczego by im się nie przydały.  
Skierowali się do drzwi z metalową jedynką na górze. Louis ostrożnie włożył klucz do zamka, ale zanim miał szansę zrobić coś jeszcze, Harry chwycił go mocno za koszulkę i pchnął na ścianę obok. Złączył ich wargi razem, całując go mocno, i puszczając dopiero po chwili.  
— Na szczęście — wymamrotał, nie spuszczając wzroku z wąskich warg chłopaka.  
Usta rozciągnęły się w małym uśmiechu.  
— Na szczęście — powtórzył Louis i odsunął się.  
Przekręcił klucz w zamku i zaczekał chwilę. Kiedy ze środka nie dobiegł żaden podejrzany dźwięk, złapał za gałkę i przekręcił, popychając lekko drzwi.  
Harry był tak spięty, że dłoń, w której ściskał rękojeść noża, spociła się odrobinę, i niemal upuścił broń na ziemię, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że pokój był…  
— Pusty — zaśmiał się Louis ze zdziwieniem. — Muszę przyznać, że nie tego się spodziewałem.  
Harry pokiwał głową, szybko przebiegając wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu.   
— Wygląda na to, że nikt tu długo nie zaglądał jeszcze zanim to wszystko się zaczęło — stwierdził, dostrzegając grube, nienaruszone warstwy kurzu na ekranie telewizora. — Chodźmy.  
Zaczekał, aż Louis zamknie drzwi, i razem ruszyli dalej.  
Przy drugim pokoju nie mieli aż tyle szczęścia. Sztywny w środku zaczął drapać w drewno jeszcze zanim Louis zdołał wsunąć klucz do zamka.  
Kiwnął Harry’emu głową i z całej siły uderzył w drzwi ramieniem. Sztywny, który nie spodziewał się takiego ataku, poleciał w tył i upadł na plecy. Louis zamachnął się, celując prosto w jego czaszkę, ale kość nie była jeszcze taka miękka i nie złamała się od razu. Czoło zapadło się nieco, ale mózg musiał nadal pracować, ponieważ trup zagulgotał — miał poderżnięte gardło, zdał sobie nagle sprawę Harry — i spróbował wstać. Louis uderzył go ponownie, a potem raz jeszcze, stękając przy każdym wymachu.   
W końcu sztywny znieruchomiał; rozłożył ramiona, wpatrując się w sufit niewidzącym spojrzeniem.   
Był to jedyny lokator tego pokoju; brodzik w łazience był cały zakrwawiony, a obok leżała brzytwa do golenia. Louis wytarł ostrze w jeden z brudnych ręczników i złożył brzytwę, wsadzając ją sobie do kieszeni. W szafkach znaleźli trochę puszkowanego jedzenia i ustawili wszystko przy drzwiach, żeby móc potem je zabrać.  
W trzecim pokoju znaleźli młodą dziewczynę z dziurą po pocisku w skroni. Leżała na środku łóżka; jej ciało zapadło się w sobie, poszarzało i wyschło. Harry spróbował ostrożnie wyciągnąć jej pistolet z dłoni, ale jej palce były już niczym pergamin; pokruszona skóra zostawiła ślady na jego własnych rękach i Harry z obrzydzeniem wytarł je w koszulkę.  
Przy czwartym pokoju, Louis podał mu klucze.  
— Będę szybciej reagował — wyjaśnił, ściskając kij mocniej w dłoniach. — Jeśli zwalę je szybko na ziemię, będziesz mógł je dobić nożem.  
— Okej — zgodził się Harry; wsunął klucz do zamka i zaczekał.  
Po chwili pchnął je ostrożnie. W pomieszczeniu znajdowała się dwójka sztywnych; siedzieli przy łóżkach i natychmiast zaczęli się nieporadnie podnosić, gdy zdali sobie sprawę, że mają towarzystwo, ale Louis błyskawicznie doskoczył do jednego z nich i zdzielił go kijem na tyle mocno, że kark trupa pękł z trzaskiem; jego głowa odchyliła się komicznie w tył, a ostre kawałki kości rozerwały skórę szyi. Nadal jednak podnosił się i Louis pchnął go kijem z powrotem na podłogę, dobijając.  
W tym czasie Harry rozprawił się z drugim sztywnym, wbijając ostrze w miękką już skroń bez problemu. Przeszukując pokój, nie spodziewali się, że w łazience znajdą jeszcze więcej towarzystwa. Trzeci sztywny był kiedyś wysokim mężczyzną i gdyby Harry nie usłyszał najpierw, jak coś metalowego spada do umywalki, trup rzuciłby się na jego plecy. Ale Harry’emu udało się odwrócić w ostatniej chwili; złapał za koszulę sztywnego i ignorując jego uniesione w górę ramiona, przycisnął go do ściany i wbił nóż pod brodę. Czarna maź splamiła ostrze, ale trup znieruchomiał, i kiedy Harry wyciągnął nóż, odsuwając się, sztywny osunął się na podłogę.  
— Nic ci nie jest? — zapytał Louis podchodząc do Harry’ego; przesunął dłonią po jego torsie. — Okej?  
— Okej — wymamrotał Harry; zmarszczył brwi i szturchnął butem sztywnego, który upadł na bok. Wskazał palcem na jego przedramię. — Spójrz.  
Louis wpatrywał się chwilę w pomarszczoną skórę.  
— Podciął sobie żyły — stwierdził. — Nie wiem jak ty, ale chyba dostrzegam pewien wzór.   
Harry kiwnął głową.  
— Troje to za dużo, jak na zwykły przypadek — zgodził się. — Chodźmy dalej.  
Kolejne pokoje wcale nie były lepsze i tylko potwierdziły ich przypuszczenia. Myśl o motelu samobójców nie przestawała obijać się echem w otępiałym umyśle Harry’ego, kiedy co chwilę znajdowali kogoś, kto okazał się zbyt słaby na przetrwanie w zaistniałych okolicznościach. Wisielce, topielce; ci, którzy podcięli sobie żyły i ci, którzy wybrali kulkę w łeb. Jedne próby były mniej udane od innych i chłopcy dobijali sztywnych z pogłębiającym się uczuciem zgorzknienia.  
Ostatni pokój okazał się być najgorszy.  
— Kurwa — zaklął Louis, gdy tylko wszedł do środka. — Kurwa mać, ja pierdolę, niechby to chuj strzelił.  
Gdyby Harry miał ułożyć przeżyte do tej pory sytuacje, od najmniej piętnujących do tych, których nie wyobrażał sobie w najgorszych koszmarach, ta bez wątpienia plasowała się na niechlubnym pierwszym miejscu.  
Na łóżku znajdowały się dwie osoby — jedna martwa, druga nie. Matka z dzieckiem.  
— Kurwa mać — klął Louis coraz bardziej łamiącym się głosem. — Jebie to, nie mogę, Hazza, nie potrafię — urwał; obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając Harry’ego samego.  
I tym razem Harry nie miał mu tego za złe. Sztywny jeszcze nigdy nie stwarzał mniejszego zagrożenia i jeszcze nigdy nie był tak dziwnie… bezbronny. Wyglądało na to, że dziewczynka nie zdążyła się jeszcze nawet nauczyć chodzić. Charczała jednak tak samo, jak każdy inny trup, którego Harry spotkał na swojej drodze. Odsunęła się nieporadnie od kobiety i na chudych rączkach oraz kolanach zaczęła pełznąć po materacu. Nie zatrzymała się, gdy dotarła do krawędzi, i zwaliła się na podłogę. Przewróciła się na plecy i odchyliła główkę w tył, wyciągając ramiona w kierunku Harry'ego.  
Otwierała i zamykała wargi, spomiędzy których migało kilka małych ząbków. Całą brodę miała we krwi, podobnie jak sukienkę, na której nadal jeszcze można było dostrzec niebiesko-różowy wzorek w kwiatki.  
Harry wpatrywał się w nią, starając się nie myśleć. Szybko sprawdził pokój — na nocnym stoliku stała butelka ze smoczkiem i puste opakowanie po tabletkach. Biały, pokruszony pył nadal ozdabiał powierzchnię mebla. Mimo że nie chciał tego robić, jego wzrok automatycznie skierował się na matkę na łóżku. Kobieta najwyraźniej nie potrafiła strzelić w łeb własnemu dziecku, ale nie miała problemu ze zrobieniem tego samej sobie. Jej twarz była obgryziona do kości, podobnie jak szyja; reszta ciała zeschła i zapadła się w sobie.  
Dziewczynka nadal charczała i próbowała pełznąć za Harrym, gdy ten mijał ją, aby sprawdzić kolejne części pokoju. Znalazł trochę dobrego jedzenia i kiedy upewnił się, że nie pominął niczego pożytecznego, stanął przy dziecku.  
Przy sztywnej, poprawił się w szybko. To, co teraz uderzało drobnymi rączkami o jego buty i czepiało się nogawek, próbując stanąć na nogi, nie było już dzieckiem.  
Było niczym, upomniał się, gdy zamykał za sobą drzwi cichego już pokoju.

* * *

Razem przenieśli wszystkie znalezione rzeczy do pierwszego pokoju. Później Harry przestawił ich pickupa i zaparkował go blisko drzwi w razie, gdyby musieli szybko się zwijać. Na wszelki wypadek postanowili załadować wszystko na pakę dopiero przed samym wyjazdem. Oprócz jedzenia udało im się znaleźć trochę ciuchów, które wygrzebali z walizek poprzednich lokatorów. Uzupełnili też zapasy w apteczce, a jedną z toreb poświęcili na nowo powstały arsenał broni.   
Kiedy wszystko było już spakowane na tyle, na ile pozwalała sytuacja, zawiesili koce na oknach i Harry w końcu mógł w spokoju zażyć kolejną porcję tabletek przeciwbólowych.  
Louis nie ucierpiał zbyt mocno w całej tej akcji na farmie — poza blednącym już siniakiem na twarzy, lekko opuchniętym policzkiem od uderzeń Shane’a i kilkoma zadrapaniami, nic mu nie dolegało. Do psychicznego i fizycznego zmęczenia byli już obaj przyzwyczajeni i w zasadzie nie zwracali na nie uwagi.  
W milczeniu zjedli swoje przydzielone porcje. Kiedy skończyli, Louis wrzucił śmieci do jednej z reklamówek i stanął na środku pokoju.  
— Wezmę pierwszą wartę — powiedział, drapiąc się mocno po swoim przedramieniu. — Możesz się kimnąć, obudzę cię.  
— Czekaj. — Harry wyciągnął do niego dłoń. — Chodź tutaj na moment.  
Louis podszedł do niego powoli i Harry złapał go za nadgarstek, szarpiąc lekko. Chłopak westchnął, ale wspiął się posłusznie na łóżko i pozwolił się pociągnąć w dół tak, że leżeli teraz twarzami do siebie.  
Zamruczał z protestem, gdy Harry wcisnął twarz w jego szyję i wziął głęboki oddech.  
— Cuchnę, Hazza — stwierdził, ale i tak zaczął głaskać go lekko po ramieniu.  
Harry parsknął i wziął kolejny wdech.  
— Ja też raczej nie pachnę fiołkami — odparł.  
Leżeli przez moment w ciszy. W końcu Louis odezwał się niepewnie:  
— Przepraszam, że zostawiłem cię samego w tym ostatnim pokoju.  
— Nic się nie stało — powiedział Harry, przerzucając ramię przez jego biodro.  
— Chodzi o to… — Louis urwał i Harry nie poganiał go, oddychając tylko przy jego skórze. — Miałem… młodsze siostry i… bardzo chciałbym móc powiedzieć, że nie wiem, co się z nimi stało.  
Harry milczał, nie wiedząc w zasadzie, co mógłby na to odpowiedzieć. Wątpił, że jakiekolwiek słowa pocieszenia były w tej sytuacji na miejscu.  
— Ja miałem starszą — powiedział w końcu. — Zostawiłem ją, kiedy nasza mama ją ugryzła. Nie wiedzieliśmy jeszcze z czym mieliśmy do czynienia. Mamę zaatakował jeden z przechodniów i tylko lekko zadrapał jej ramię. Gorączka pojawiła się następnego dnia, a dwanaście godzin później mama już nie żyła. Gdy się ocknęła, Gemma chciała jej pomóc, chociaż wtedy już… wiedzieliśmy — urwał na chwilę. — Planowaliśmy uciec razem, ale mama raczej niefortunnie przegryzła jej tętnicę. Wtedy zostałem sam.  
Nadal czuł tępy ból, gdy o tym myślał, chociaż udało mu się pozbyć irytującego odczucia _niesprawiedliwości._ Trudno było w kółko wałkować pytanie „dlaczego właśnie ja?” skoro przez ten sam proces przechodziła zdecydowana większość ludzkości.  
Milczenie przeciągało się, ale brakowało w nim niezręczności. W powietrzu unosiło się napięcie, oczekiwanie, jakby za chwilę mieli pokonać kolejną granicę.  
— Naprawdę to robimy? — zapytał w końcu Louis bezbarwnie. — Naprawdę będziemy spowiadać się z tego, co robiliśmy zanim na siebie wpadliśmy?  
Harry wzruszył ramieniem; czuł, jak serce Louisa wali mu szaleńczo w klatce piersiowej.  
— Jeśli chcesz — odparł cicho, a potem dodał szybko: — Możesz nawet spleść mi włosy, czy coś. Pomalować paznokcie. Zrobimy wianki z papieru i urządzimy sobie babski wieczór.  
Louis pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się lekko.  
— Chyba zapomniałeś o wzdychaniu do chłopców.  
— Mmm. — Harry wziął kolejny głęboki oddech; zapach ciepłej, spoconej skóry nie powinien być tak przyjemnie kojący. — Zawsze uważałem, że Patrick Dempsey jest bezczelnie wręcz przystojny.  
— Oi! — sapnął Louis urażony. — Myślałem raczej, że w twoim typie są młodzi, niebieskoocy bruneci, przeciętnego wzrostu — zignorował parsknięcie Harry’ego, kontynuując: — Odważni, zabawni i jedyni w swoim rodzaju.  
Harry odsunął się, żeby móc spojrzeć Louisowi w oczy.  
— Przeciętnego wzrostu? — powtórzył, unosząc brew. — Jesteś malutki, jak wróżek, Lou.  
Louis przewrócił oczami, układając głowę na poduszce.  
— Przy tobie każdy jest karłem, wielkoludzie.  
Harry nie przysunął się do niego ponownie, zamiast tego również kładąc głowę na poduszce. Patrzyli sobie w oczy i jakkolwiek stereotypowo to nie brzmiało, zdawało mu się, że Louis szukał czegoś w jego twarzy; jakichś oznak strachu, a może niepewności. Na zewnątrz zapadał już zmrok, a ciężkie koce na oknach jedynie tę ciemność pogłębiały. W końcu, kiedy Harry prawie już nic nie widział, Louis odezwał się.  
— Zabiłem pięć osób, Harry.  
I to było tym, na co czekał. Na potwierdzenie jego nagłych, nieproszonych przypuszczeń. Milczał, czekając na ciąg dalszy.  
— Kiedy to całe gówno się zaczęło, byłem z jedną z moich sióstr u naszego ojca. Wróciliśmy do domu, gdy tylko zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że wiadomości nie podają pełnego obrazu wydarzeń, ale i tak… się spóźniliśmy. Armia zdążyła przejść przez miasto i ewakuować większość mieszkańców. — Harry widział czołgi i zielone furgonetki zbierające wszystkich, którzy nawinęli się pod ich koła. Sam schował się na podłodze jednego z wraków i czekał, dopóki auta nie oddaliły się o przynajmniej dziesięć kilometrów. Koniec końców padało wszystko; rząd, wojsko, religia. — Razem z Lottie odnaleźliśmy Liama i Sophię, i przez pewien czas nawet sobie radziliśmy, ale potem trafiliśmy na ten obóz. Był tam jeden typ, Merle. — Louis praktycznie wywarczał to imię. — Myśliwy, ale przeważnie trzymał się na uboczu. Tyle, że cały czas kręcił się koło mojej siostry i Sophie, aż w końcu Liam przyjebał mu w pysk. Pewnej nocy siedzieliśmy przy ognisku, Lottie poszła pomóc jednej z kobiet, a potem nagle rozległ się wrzask. Dopadłem tam akurat w chwili, gdy ten skurwiel zasłaniał się moją siostrą przed sztywnym, i zanim zdążyłem zrobić cokolwiek, pchnął ją na niego. Z jebanym uśmiechem na ustach. — Louis oddychał szybko, jego serce waliło teraz jeszcze mocniej, a dłoń na biodrze Harry’ego drżała wyraźnie. — _Zrobił to z uśmieszkiem na ustach._ Był w połowie mówienia, że tak kończą niedostępne suki, kiedy go zastrzeliłem. — Umilkł. — Po prostu wyciągnąłem spluwę i strzeliłem mu w łeb.  
Harry bardzo żałował, że poprzednie życie nie przygotowało go do takich sytuacji. Nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien zareagować i czy w ogóle istnieje coś, co mógłby powiedzieć, czy chociażby _czuć._  
— To było wyzwalające, w pewien sposób — mówił Louis cicho i z lekkim niedowierzaniem w głosie. — Przerażające, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale i wyzwalające.  
— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał Harry, bo ze wszystkich durnych opcji, jakie miał do wyboru, musiał wybrać akurat tę.  
— Wszyscy mówią, że każdy jest kowalem własnego losu, ale wtedy zrozumiałem, że to gówno prawda. Nasze życie jest zależne od tak wielu czynników, że to nawet nie jest zabawne. Jesteśmy na łasce innych, jesteśmy _krusi_ , kiedy przychodzi co do czego. Spójrz na nas — powiedział, kładąc nagle dłoń na policzku Harry’ego, który drgnął, zaskoczony. — Nawet teraz jesteśmy od siebie zależni.  
Harry przyłożył własną dłoń do ręki Louisa.  
— To nic nie zmienia, wiesz o tym, prawda?  
Louis parsknął zduszonym śmiechem.  
— To zmienia wszystko, Haz…  
— Nie, Lou — przerwał mu Harry. — Fakt, że teraz nie świruję, tylko to potwierdza. Obiecaj mi, że robiłeś to tylko w obronie własnej lub innych, proszę.  
— Nie wolisz raczej, żebym przysiągł, że więcej tego nie zrobię?  
Harry pokręcił głową, owijając palce wokół drobnej dłoni.  
— Nie chcę, żebyś składał obietnice, których nie jesteś w stanie dotrzymać.  
Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim Louis odezwał się ponownie:  
— Robiłem to tylko w obronie własnej — powiedział cicho. — Lub innych.

* * *

Louis zasnął krótko potem i Harry pozwolił mu spać. Sam wstał i podsunął sobie jedno z krzeseł pod okno. Odsłonił koc na tyle, aby móc widzieć parking na zewnątrz i położył dłoń z pistoletem na kolanie.  
Wziął głęboki oddech. I wtedy zaczął świrować.  
To, co opowiedział mu Louis, przeraziło go, zdumiało, rozwścieczyło i rozżaliło. Czuł też współczucie i podziw, ponieważ był pewien, że on sam — mimo wszystko — nie byłby zdolny do podjęcia tego kroku. Rozumiał, że czasy się zmieniły — doskonale to rozumiał — ale jakiś irytujący głosik w jego głowie nie przestawał szeptać, że Louis był _mordercą._ Mimo że słowo traciło w pewien sposób swoją wartość na dzień dzisiejszy, to i tak. Chłopak miał krew na rękach, ale najdziwniejsze było to, że Harry nie czuł… wstrętu.  
Spuścił wzrok na własne dłonie. Owinął mocniej palce wokół rękojeści pistoletu. On sam też zabijał, w pewnym sensie; walczył o życie. Co prawda jego cele już dawno nie żyły, ale nadal próbowały zabić jego lub kogoś mu bliskiego… Zmarszczył brwi.  
O Harrym Stylesie można było powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, ale na pewno nie to, że był hipokrytą. W jakim stopniu ktoś, kto próbował wykorzystać sytuację na swoją korzyść, zabijając cię, bo tak _było łatwiej_ lub ranił kogoś, kto był ci bliski, tylko dlatego, że _mógł_ , był lepszy od podgniłego sztywnego, który próbował dobrać ci się do szarych komórek?  
Sztywny zabijał cię bez namysłu, robił to instynktownie. Człowiek myślał, mógł planować, wykorzystywać sytuację na swoją korzyść.  
Louis próbował się bronić. Przysięgał, że robił to tylko w ostateczności; ktoś napadł na niego i Liama, ktoś próbował zabić jego, kiedy spał. Przyznał jednak, że dopiero przy sytuacji z Shahidem stracił panowanie i popędzało go pragnienie zemsty. Za Harry’ego.  
A sam Harry nie miał pojęcia, czy powinno mu to schlebiać, czy raczej go przerażać.  
Skrzywił się, bo od tego całego myślenia rozbolała go głowa. Ogarnął wzrokiem sytuację na zewnątrz. W mroku nic się nie poruszyło, nie usłyszał żadnych jęków ani trzasków. Wstał z krzesła i zasłonił prześwit w oknie. Upewnił się, że drzwi były porządnie zaryglowane, a potem w końcu podszedł do łóżka.   
Oddech Louisa był spokojny i równy, jakby chłopak spał głębokim snem, ale i tak przebudził się, gdy tylko Harry położył kolano na materacu.  
— Haz? — zamruczał. — Wszystko okej? Chcesz, żebym cię zmienił?  
— Nie ma takiej potrzeby — odparł Harry, kładąc się przy nim. — Możesz spać dalej.  
— Okej — odpowiedział Louis sennie i westchnął, przysuwając się do źródła ciepła. — Słodki, jak kociak — wymamrotał jeszcze i zasnął ponownie.  
Doskonale rozumiał, o co chodziło Louisowi, kiedy wspominał, że są od siebie zależni, ale wątpił, że wliczał się w to fakt, że Harry w głębi serca wiedział, że nie potrafiłby teraz zasnąć bez kojącego oddechu przy swoim uchu. 

CDN


	11. Chapter 11

Kiedy pierwsze promienie słońca niepewnie wychylały się zza horyzontu, chłopcy dojeżdżali już do miasteczka. Harry ogarniał wzrokiem opustoszałe ulice, podczas gdy Louis uważnie przeglądał pogniecioną mapę.  
— Licząc na to, że dopisze nam zajebiste szczęście, być może uda nam się do wieczora dojechać na miejsce — powiedział, przesuwając palcem po papierze. — Według wskazówek Zayna do celu mamy jakieś… dwieście pięćdziesiąt kilometrów, zakładając, że będziemy trzymać się okrężnych dróg. Nie wiem, jak ty, ale nie mam zamiaru ryzykować wjeżdżania na autostradę.  
— Mmm. — Harry zamruczał nieobecnie, a po chwili zatrzymał auto i wyłączył silnik. Spojrzał na chłopaka. — Tak, masz rację, pewnie jest zatłoczona.  
Louis uniósł wzrok znad mapy i posłał mu zaintrygowane spojrzenie.  
— Wszystko okej? — zapytał. Rozejrzał się po okolicy. — Czemu się zatrzymaliśmy?  
Harry szarpnął głową w bok, wskazując na rząd sklepów.  
— Potrzebujemy bielizny — odparł bez ceregieli. — I czegoś do mycia. Może też trochę… kondomów? — dokończył, rumieniąc się nieznacznie.  
Usta Louisa rozciągnęły się w zadziornym uśmieszku.  
— Czyżby chciał pan coś tym zasugerować, panie Styles?  
Harry przewrócił oczami, szturchając go lekko.  
— Idziesz, czy nie? — zapytał.   
— Oczywiście — odparł Louis; złożył mapę i schował ją do schowka. Potem chwycił kij bejsbolowy. — Dasz radę dziś nim trochę pomachać? — Znów się wyszczerzył. — Wiem, że po głowie chodzi ci pewnie inne machanie, ale jak to mówią: najpierw obowiązki, potem przyjemności.  
Harry zignorował zarówno te docinki, jak i własne, płonące policzki.   
Być może los naprawdę zaczynał się do nich nieśmiało uśmiechać, ponieważ poza jednym małym incydentem, darmowe zakupy w sklepach poszły im dość sprawnie.   
Na pierwszy ogień wzięli aptekę samoobsługową, z której zabrali wszystkie leki na receptę, jakie tylko mogły okazać się później przydatne. Druga była drogeria, po której przemykali ukradkiem, próbując robić jak najmniej hałasu, ponieważ ten zadziwiający brak sztywnych zaczynał powoli być nieco podejrzany. Podczas gdy Harry był zajęty pakowaniem do torby szamponów, żeli i innych takich, Louis zniknął gdzieś na moment. Po chwili wrócił i ostentacyjnie włożył do plecaka Harry’ego cztery butelki lubrykantu i dwa największe opakowania prezerwatyw, jakie Harry w życiu widział.  
— Myślisz, że nam wystarczy? — zapytał Louis, przekrzywiając głowę i mrugając niewinnie.  
Harry zignorował trzepotanie w żołądku oraz fakt, że rzęsy chłopaka praktycznie dotykały jego policzków przy każdym ruchu powiek, i wcisnął mu w dłonie wypchaną torbę.   
— Zanieś to do auta, proszę — mruknął.  
Louis zasalutował mu ironicznie i skierował się do wyjścia.   
Później mieli w planach sklep spożywczy, ale szybko zmienili zdanie, gdy już przez szybę dostrzegli snujących się po pomieszczeniu sztywnych. Dlatego od razu skierowali się do butiku, który był względnie pusty. Jedynie zza zamkniętych drzwi, gdzie musiały znajdować się przymierzalnie, dobiegało stłumione charczenie, ale zignorowali je, unikając zapuszczania się na tyły sklepu.   
Zapożyczyli stamtąd kilka kompletów czystej bielizny. Louis znalazł dla siebie parę koszulek, a Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zabraniem dwóch czy trzech naprawdę _zajebistych_ koszul zapinanych na guziki.  
— Flamingi? — zapytał Louis, przyglądając się jego nowym nabytkom. — Serio?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
— Lubię różowy kolor — odparł. — Ogólnie lubię kolorowe kolory.  
— Kolorowe kolory, Jezu Chryste — wymamrotał Louis pod nosem, kręcąc głową, ale nie komentował już nic więcej.  
Chwilę później wcisnął Harry’emu do ręki chustę.  
— Możesz sobie przewiązać nią włosy — powiedział, machając dłonią przed jego twarzą. — Żeby ci nie wpadały do oczu, czy coś.  
Harry musnął ustami jego policzek.  
— Dzięki — powiedział i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, nadal jednak patrząc na Louisa.  
Co było bardzo złym posunięciem, ponieważ przez to wpadł na ruchomy stojak z ciuchami na wieszakach. Próbował ratować sytuację, machając szaleńczo rękoma, ale to tylko wszystko pogorszyło. Materiał zaplątał się w jego dłonie, owijając się wokół przedramion niczym bardzo ciekawskie boa, i Harry poleciał na podłogę. Stojak był tuż za nim — kiepskie rurki złamały się z trzaskiem na pół, a wieszaki rozsypały wszędzie dookoła. Sam Harry leżał na brzuchu, przykryty całym tym materiałem, i z coraz bardziej zaczerwienionymi uszami przysłuchiwał się chichotaniu Louisa.  
— Cofam to, co mówiłem wcześniej — powiedział chłopak, gdy kucnął przy głowie Harry’ego. Odsunął rękaw bluzki na tyle, żeby mogli spojrzeć sobie w oczy. — Nie jesteś kociakiem, a jelonkiem. Jebane Bambi potykające się o własne kopytka.  
— Ha ha — odparł Harry sucho, próbując wygramolić się spod ciuchów. — Nieładnie się tak śmiać z innych, wiesz?  
Louis nie przestał jednak; zasłaniał usta wierzchem dłoni, jakby próbował schować za nią swój uśmiech, i był to pierwszy raz, gdy Harry widział go tak szczęśliwym. Mógłby pisać o nim sonety, zdał sobie nagle sprawę; piosenki o tym, jakie olśniewające słońce skrywają w sobie niebieskie oczy Louisa.   
— Jezu Chryste, Hazza — parsknął Louis, czerwieniejąc na policzkach. — Jeszcze żaden chłopiec nie mówił mi tak miłych rzeczy, jesteś naprawdę przesłodki.  
Harry po raz kolejny zignorował docinki i zaczął wstawać. Louis chwycił go pod ramię, pomagając mu wyczołgać się spod materiałowej pułapki. Potem stanął na palcach i pocałował go.  
— Serio, słodki jesteś — mruknął, patrząc mu w oczy. Zerknął nagle w stronę oszklonych drzwi wejściowych i westchnął. — Wygląda na to, że mamy towarzystwo.  
Harry spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Na zewnątrz, przy drzwiach oraz wokół ich auta, kręciło się kilku sztywnych. Jeden z nich przycisnął okaleczoną twarz do szyby — miał na sobie co prawda garnitur, ale brak prawej ręki oraz wylewające się z jego brzucha wnętrzności raczej nie wzbudzały zaufania.  
— Obowiązki wzywają — odezwał się Louis; przesunął dłonią po jego ramieniu i podał mu kij. — Dasz radę?  
Harry kiwnął głową, biorąc od niego broń.  
— Gotowy? — zapytał, układając dłonie na trzonku.  
— Z tobą zawsze — odparł Louis.  
Sztywni nie mieli z nimi żadnych szans.   
(Później Louis namówił go do oczyszczenia sklepu spożywczego, a Harry mu uległ, ponieważ był zauroczonym idiotą. Z miasta wyjeżdżali z całkiem pokaźnym zapasem jedzenia oraz wody, kilkoma małymi kanistrami i z bakiem pełnym paliwa.  
Dzień zaczął się całkiem zajebiście; być może wspólne podejmowanie ryzyka nie było jednak takie złe.)

* * *

— Przyznaj się, skarbie — odezwał się Louis rozbawionym głosem; rzucił na łóżko ich plecak z ciuchami. — Masz jakiś fetysz na punkcie leśnych chatek, prawda?  
— To mój samczy instynkt, kochanie — odparł Harry bez zastanowienia. — Pragnie się tylko wykazać swoją zajebistością.  
Louis westchnął teatralnie i wyszedł na zewnątrz, żeby zabrać pozostałe rzeczy z auta. Obóz, w którym został porzucony Niall, znajdował się jakieś dziesięć kilometrów stąd, ale biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że do zmierzchu zostało już tylko kilka godzin, nie chcieli ryzykować żadnej wyprawy w gęstwinę.   
— To nie moja wina, że te chatki same wpadają mi pod nogi — oznajmił Harry, ściągając z paki torbę z bronią. — Poza tym niedaleko jest jezioro i będziemy mogli się nawet wykąpać. Powinieneś być mi wdzięczny.  
— Jestem wdzięczny — powiedział Louis natychmiast, popychając drzwi biodrem, i puszczając Harry’ego przodem. — Jestem najbardziej wdzięcznym i najdumniejszym człowiekiem w historii.  
Poprzedni właściciel musiał być ekscentrycznym bogaczem, uznał Harry. Chatka składała się z jednego pomieszczenia plus małej łazienki, ale była za to wyposażona w nowoczesny (teraz już bezużyteczny) sprzęt, eleganckie meble i łóżko, które wyglądało na zajebiście wygodne. Skrzywił się jednak nieco na zapach zwilgotniałej pościeli i szybko wywiesił ją na poręczy tarasu, żeby mogła chociaż odrobinę się przewietrzyć.  
Kiedy wszystko było już w miarę ogarnięte, a oni sami uzbrojeni w kij, noże oraz zapasowe pistolety, zamknęli drzwi chaty na klucz, który znaleźli pod wycieraczką, i skierowali się do jeziora. Las był spokojny; poza ćwierkaniem ptaków i trzaskiem łamiących się pod ich ciężkimi butami gałęzi, nie natrafili na żadnego sztywnego, czy nawet na jakieś dzikie, zbłąkane zwierzę.  
Woda nie należała do najcieplejszych, ale tym razem Harry nie miał zamiaru przepuścić okazji porządnego umycia się. Wyciągnął z torby ich nowe ubrania i ułożył je na trawie, kładąc na nich nóż oraz pistolet. Potem bez zastanowienia rozebrał się do naga, brudne ciuchy wpychając do pustego już plecaka. Dopiero potem spojrzał na Louisa, który przyglądał mu się z rozszerzonymi oczami, przyciskając własną torbę do brzucha.  
Harry uniósł na niego brew i wyciągnął rękę.  
— Mogę? — zapytał, wskazując na torbę; mieli tam szampony i żele. — Idziesz ze mną, czy wolisz…  
— Idę — wymamrotał Louis, rzucając mu pakunek.   
Harry wszedł do zimnej wody, chcąc dać chłopakowi odrobinę prywatności. Wziął głęboki oddech i zanurzył się pod powierzchnię, przesuwając szybko dłońmi po włosach, żeby je porządnie namoczyć. Gdy się wynurzył, Louis stał już w wodzie po pas. Usta mu zsiniały i drżał z zimna.  
— Chodź — powiedział Harry. — Zaraz zrobi ci się cieplej.  
Ręce Louisa trzęsły się tak mocno, że Harry musiał pomóc mu się umyć. Obaj nie należeli do zbyt postawnych osób, ale chudość Louisa z pewnością nie była naturalna. Co prawda był umięśniony w odpowiednich miejscach, jego sylwetkę można było uznać nawet za smukłą, ale i tak. Zawsze mogło być lepiej; zdrowiej.  
— Zawsze byłeś taki chudy? — zapytał w końcu, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Louis pokręcił głową, zanurzając się po szyję, żeby spłukać z siebie pianę.  
— Nie — przyznał. — Mam to do siebie, że kiedy się stresuję, to chudnę, nieważne, co bym jadł, czy robił. — Wyciągnął dłoń i Harry wycisnął na nią szampon. — W okresie, kiedy odszedł od nas mój ojciec, praktycznie wcale mnie nie było widać. — Wzruszył ramionami, a potem zaczął wmasowywać szampon we włosy. — To nic takiego, serio, tak już mam.  
Harry zamruczał, porzucając temat. Nadal pilnował racji żywnościowych Louisa, tak samo jak i własnych, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że za wiele i tak nie mogą tutaj zdziałać. Próbując niepotrzebnie się nie martwić na zapas, skupił się zamiast tego na wyczyszczeniu własnych włosów z każdego, najmniejszego paskudztwa.

* * *

W połowie drogi powrotnej, niebo zasnuło się ciemnymi chmurami, a kiedy tylko Louis zamknął za nimi drzwi chaty, rozpadał się deszcz.   
— Wygląda na to, że będzie padać całą noc — powiedział Harry, wyglądając przez okno, które właśnie zasłaniał kocem.  
Louis zamruczał w odpowiedzi, zapalając znalezione w szufladach świece, które wcześniej porozstawiał po pokoju. Harry z ulgą zauważył, że nie był to zapachowy rodzaj — już po godzinie spędzonej na wdychaniu różnych aromatów w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu mogliby nabawić się porządnej migreny.  
Zastawili drzwi masywną komodą i usiedli na łóżku, które okazało się być tak wygodne, jak zakładał Harry.  
Zjedli swoje porcje owinięci kocami, próbując rozgrzać się po kąpieli w jeziorze. W pewnej chwili Harry zrozumiał, że czuł się naprawdę… dobrze. Miło nawet, uznał, kiedy Louis odstawił ich plastikowe talerze na podłogę, a potem wstał, wskazując Harry’emu, żeby ten się położył. Złożył ich koce razem i przykrył go nimi, a potem sam wsunął się pod przykrycie, natychmiast przyciskając się do jego ciała.  
— Miło — westchnął, owiewając ciepłym oddechem policzek Harry’ego. — Czy tylko ja uważam to za dziwną odmianę?  
— Nie — odparł. — Ale może coś się nam należy za te ostatnie akcje.  
— Zdecydowanie.   
Przez moment leżeli nieruchomo, oddychając tylko skóra przy skórze. Deszcz uderzał miarowo o dach chatki, ale poza tym odgłosem, wokół nich panowała niezakłócona cisza. W końcu Harry postanowił, że być może tak miły wieczór ma szansę stać się jeszcze milszą nocą, i położył dłoń na policzku Louisa.  
— Mogę? — zapytał, dziwnie nieśmiało.  
Louis nie odpowiedział, całując go, zamiast marnować oddech na niepotrzebne słowa. Prawie natychmiast wysunął język, przesuwając nim po wargach Harry’ego, który uchylił je z sapnięciem. Całowali się, ale tym razem nie chodziło tylko o pocieszenie się nawzajem w chujowej sytuacji; chodziło o coś więcej, o zapewnienie, że są tutaj, że żyją, że mogą…  
Harry stęknął i odsunął się na tyle, aby móc zrzucić z nich przykrycia. Przewrócił Louisa na plecy i wspiął się na niego. Nie miał pojęcia, co wyprawia jego serce, ale jego kutas zdecydowanie jednoznacznie podchodził do sytuacji, drgając niemrawo, gdy Harry otarł się o udo Louisa.  
Zaczął ocierać się o drugiego chłopaka, ponownie złączając ich usta razem. Czuł się, jakby był na haju; upijał się smakiem, zapachem i… drżeniem?  
Odsunął się, żeby móc przyjrzeć się Louisowi uważnie.  
— Hej — powiedział, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku. — Lou, skarbie, co jest?  
Chłopak nie odpowiedział, uciekając wzrokiem. Był cały spięty, a mina wyrażała zdenerwowanie i delikatną panikę.  
— Haz, ja… — zaczął. — Ja nie…  
Pewna myśl zrodziła się w umyśle Harry’ego; nie wiedział, czy towarzyszyła jej duma, zaborczość czy zdziwienie.  
— Nigdy z nikim nie byłeś? — zapytał.  
Louis zacisnął powieki i pokręcił głową.  
— Nie, nie chodzi o to — odparł, zasłaniając oczy ramieniem.  
Harry czekał na ciąg dalszy; ostrożnie przesunął opuszkami palców po odsłoniętej skórze.  
— Lou, co się dzieje?  
Chłopak wciągnął powietrze przez nos, a potem wyrzucił z siebie na wydechu.  
— Nie stanął mi odkąd to wszystko się zaczęło. — Zabrał ramię i spojrzał Harry’emu w oczy. — Jestem mocny w gębie, ale prawdę mówiąc nie wiem, czy będę mógł… to chyba przez ten stres, nie mam pojęcia — paplał. — Przepraszam, Harry.  
Harry pokręcił szybko głową.  
— Przestań — powiedział, ponownie obejmując policzek Louisa dłonią. — To przecież nie twoja wina.  
— A ty nie miałeś z tym problemów? — zapytał Louis.  
— Trzepanie było ostatnim, co miałem zazwyczaj w planach, ale raz czy dwa zdarzyło mi się obudzić z mokrego snu — wyjaśnił; nagle w jego głowie zrodził się pewien plan. Nachylił się nad Louisem, siadając okrakiem na jego biodrach, i przysunął usta do jego ucha. — Zazwyczaj śniłem o tym, że jakiś piękny chłopiec pieprzy mocno mój ciasny tyłek. — Louis stęknął, jakby wbrew sobie, i Harry szybko kontynuował. — Albo że ujeżdżam go, podczas gdy on przyciska dłoń do moich ust, żebym nie jęczał zbyt mocno, bo ktoś mógłby nas usłyszeć. Czasami ciągnął mnie za włosy i wtedy od razu dochodziłem.  
— Haz…  
Harry przygryzł płatek jego ucha, a potem wsunął nos we włosy Louisa, oddychając głęboko.  
— Chcesz spróbować? — zapytał cicho. — Jesteśmy tutaj tylko my — dodał, przesuwając powoli dłońmi po jego ciele. — Nic nam nie grozi, Lou.  
Louis szarpnął się i położył dłoń na jego szyi, przyciągając do pocałunku. Tym razem to Harry stęknął w jego usta, gdy Louis zacisnął ostre zęby na jego języku. Poczuł, że twardnieje w swoich luźnych spodniach.  
— Co jeszcze — sapnął Louis — co jeszcze robiliście w tych snach.  
I Harry opowiedział mu, nie przestając przesuwać dłońmi po jego ciele, rozbierać, dotykać i całować odsłoniętej skóry; Louis wił się pod nim, wyginając i uciekając od drażniących palców, jakby nie był pewien, czego sam chce.  
— Czasami piękny chłopiec kazał mi błagać — mówił, przesuwając ustami w dół brzucha Louisa. — Kazał mi błagać o pozwolenie na obciągnięcie mu. Czasami sadzał mnie na swojej twarzy i nie pozwalał mi dojść, dopóki sam nie spuścił się głęboko w moim tyłku.  
Kutas wybrzuszał już teraz jego spodnie i po krótkiej szamotaninie Harry ściągnął je z siebie, wzdychając z ulgą. Kiedy jednak przyłożył dłoń do krocza Louisa, ten nadal nie wyglądał, jakby cokolwiek na niego działało, mimo że z jego ust nie przestawały wydobywać się ciche jęki i stęknięcia.  
Harry uniósł się i usiadł okrakiem ja jego udzie, zaczynając się znów o nie ocierać.  
— Patrz, Lou — powiedział, samemu przyglądając się, jak wilgotna główka zostawia po sobie mokre plamy na materiale.   
Louis nie tylko spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku, ale na dodatek owinął drobną dłoń wokół penisa, rozprowadzając krople nasienia po całej długości.   
— Kurwa — sapnął. — Czy ten piękny chłopiec pozwalał ci go pieprzyć w twoich snach? — zapytał.  
Biodra Harry’ego szarpnęły się, a on sam opadł nieco na łokciach, opierając czoło na torsie Louisa.  
— Nghh, tak, czasami — stęknął. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał Louisowi w oczy. — Chcesz, żebym cię pieprzył, Lou?  
Louis milczał przez moment, nie odrywając spojrzenia od własnej dłoni. W końcu uniósł wzrok.  
— Proszę — powiedział tylko.  
Harry jęknął i pocałował go. Z niechęcią przypomniał sobie o tym, że zanim zrobi cokolwiek, musi wygrzebać z torby potrzebne rzeczy. Zostawił Louisa na moment samego, wstając i w myślach dziękując wszystkiemu, co akurat słuchało, że niczego nie zostawili w aucie. Jego erekcja nie przeżyłaby wyjścia na zimny deszcz.  
Gdy ponownie stanął nad łóżkiem, Louis był już nagi, i obciągał sobie niepewnie dłonią. Unosił lekko biodra przy każdym ruchu, zapierając się piętami o materac.   
Harry znalazł się pomiędzy jego nogami w następnej sekundzie, rozszerzając je, żeby zrobić sobie miejsce. Przesunął językiem po jądrach, a potem ruszył w górę i przez kłykcie Louisa dotarł do główki. Wsunął ją w usta i zaczął ssać.  
Louis jęknął, ale nie zabrał dłoni, obciągając to, czego jeszcze nie mógł dosięgnąć Harry. Nie stwardniał w pełni, ale jego penis zdecydowanie zaczął wyglądać… _żywiej_ niż jeszcze chwilę temu.  
Harry odkręcił butelkę i wylał sobie trochę żelu na palce, pocierając je o siebie; kiedy był pewien, że jest rozgrzany, przysunął jeden palec do wejścia Louisa.  
— Okej? — zapytał, spoglądając w górę.  
— Okej — odparł Louis drżącym głosem.  
Harry powoli zaczął wsuwać się do jego wnętrza. Ciasnota i ciepło było niewyobrażalne; bał się nawet myśleć o tym, co poczuje, gdy znajdzie się tam jego kutas.  
Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że coś mówił:  
— Masz taki piękny tyłek, Lou — mamrotał. — Kiedyś wyliżę cię tak, że będziesz szlochał w poduszkę. — Przycisnął na moment usta do podstawy penisa chłopaka, a potem wsunął palec do samego końca. — Kiedyś wypieprzysz mnie tak, że…  
— Haz… — Louis wygiął plecy w łuk, próbując rozszerzyć nogi jeszcze mocniej. — Haz, proszę…  
Harry nie zlitował się nad nim. Pieprzył go dłonią tak długo i wytrwale, aż penis chłopaka nie stwardniał w pełni, a on sam nie drżał niczym liść na wietrze, wyraźnie przytłoczony tym wszystkim. I kiedy Harry wyciągnął z niego ostrożnie _cztery_ palce, Louis zaskamlał wysokim tonem.  
— Proszę, proszę, proszę — mamrotał, bezradnie próbując przyciągnąć Harry’ego do siebie.  
Harry drżącymi dłońmi nałożył na siebie prezerwatywę, nie spuszczając wzroku z rozciągniętego i wilgotnego wejścia; pomimo tych wszystkich przygotowań, odczucie ciasnoty będzie… potrząsnął głową i ustawił się pomiędzy udami Louisa.   
Chłopak spróbował go pocałować, ale był w stanie jedynie dyszeć bezradnie w jego usta; nie przestawał szarpać biodrami, jakby od nabicia się na twardego kutasa zależało jego życie.  
— Mam cię, Lou — sapnął Harry, ustawiając główkę przy wejściu. — Jestem tutaj, spokojnie.  
Wsuwał się do jego wnętrza powoli, z diabelnym wysiłkiem starając się zachować zdrowe zmysły. Louis wpatrywał się w niego z uchylonymi ustami, oddychając krótko i urywanie; w świetle świec jego oczy błyszczały czymś, co podejrzanie przypominało łzy.  
Harry zatrzymał się jednak dopiero wtedy, gdy jego biodra zetknęły się z tyłkiem Louisa. Był pewien, że nie były to łzy bólu.  
Czuł, jak ciało Louisa pulsuje wokół niego; jak szaleńczo wali mu serce, jak jego penis sączy mu się na brzuchu, jak chłopak próbuje złapać dech i jęknąć łamliwie:  
— Harry. — Zamrugał szybko. — _Proszę._  
Poruszali się razem, nie śpiesząc się. Deszcz stukał miarowo o dach, Louis jęczał cicho do jego ucha, przesuwając dłońmi po jego spoconych plecach i zostawiając na niej zadrapania od krótkich paznokci. Harry w odpowiedzi wgryzł się w skórę na jego szyi.  
Kochali się spokojnie i drapieżnie jednocześnie, delektując się życiem, które zostało im darowane w tak podły sposób.

CDN


	12. Chapter 12

Autem pokonali dłuższy odcinek drogi. Wjechali nieco w głąb lasu, parkując pickupa pomiędzy drzewami.   
— Gotowy? — zapytał Louis, kiedy Harry odpiął swój pas.  
Harry milczał, wpatrując się w swoje zaciśnięte na kolanach dłonie.  
— Staram się nie mieć zbyt wielkich nadziei — przyznał cicho.   
Na ten moment, to jedyne, na co było go stać. Louis musiał to instynktownie wyczuwać, ponieważ tylko pokiwał głową i wyszedł z auta bez słowa. Wystarczyła godzina szybkiego marszu, aby znaleźli obóz. A przynajmniej to, co z niego zostało.  
Harry z ponurą rezygnacją przyglądał się rozwalonym namiotom; po polanie walały się pootwierane torby, które wyraźnie wskazywały na to, że ktoś był tutaj przed nimi i dokładnie sprawdził zawartość pozostawionych rzeczy.  
Wśród całego bałaganu nie brakowało również trupów — mniej lub bardziej martwych. Niektóre ciała zostały zjedzone do tego stopnia, że przemieni sztywni nie byli w stanie podnieść się na nogi. Warczeli tylko, wpatrując się w chłopców z obojętną determinacją, kiedy zatrzymywali się, aby ich humanitarnie dobić.  
Harry sam nie wiedział, co czuje. Z jednej strony ogarniało go zwątpienie, odczucie porażki i smutku, który przenikał go do szpiku kości. Z drugiej strony nie był w stanie odpędzić myśli, że…  
— Nialla tu nie ma — powiedział na głos, wyciągając nóż, który sterczał ze skroni jednego ze sztywnych.  
— Widzisz tu gdzieś jego rzeczy? — zapytał Louis, kopnięciem otwierając walizkę; odsunął się szybko, gdy z bagażu wyskoczył wielki szczur.  
Stworzenie nawet się na niego nie obejrzało i popędziło w stronę lasu, znikając w gęstwinie.  
Harry rozejrzał się jeszcze raz, tym razem uważniej.   
— To wygląda na namiot Ni. — Wskazał na zielony materiał, z którego wystawały poprzebijane rurki. Podszedł do niego i kucnął, ostrożnie podnosząc płachtę. — Nie ma śledzi — stwierdził.  
— Jeśli Niall chciał przeżyć, to potrzebował broni, nawet tej prowizorycznej — powiedział Louis, podchodząc do Harry’ego. — Jaki masz plan?  
Harry nie pozwolił sobie na żadne głębsze zastanawianie się nad sytuacją, kiedy proponował zrobienie rundki wokół obozu. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem jego serce było coraz cięższe. Nigdy w zasadzie nie brał pod uwagę takiego scenariusza. Tego, że znajdzie Zayna i Nialla oddzielnie — że po Ni przepadnie ślad, a jedyną wskazówką, jaką będzie posiadał, to pobojowisko po poprzednim obozie.  
Słońce stało już wysoko na niebie, kiedy zrobili sobie krótką przerwę. Siedzieli w ciszy, stykając się ramionami i nie przestając obserwować otoczenia; nasłuchiwać, czy spośród pozornie niewinnych dźwięków lasu nie dobiega coś o wiele bardziej niebezpiecznego.  
W końcu, kiedy Louis zaczął się wiercić — krzyżować i prostować nogi, wykręcać własne palce i bujać głową w rytm niesłyszalnej muzyki — Harry schował wszystko do swojego plecaka i wstał. Wyciągnął dłoń, pomagając chłopakowi stanąć na nogi. Nie puścił go jednak od razu.  
— Jeśli dzisiaj niczego nie znajdziemy, chcę tu wrócić jutro — powiedział cicho, ale pewnie, patrząc Louisowi w oczy. — A jeśli jutro nic nie zdziałamy, chcę sprawdzać coraz dalszy teren. Dopóki nie ułożymy jakiegoś sensownego planu i… dopóki… będę miał nadzieję.  
Louis przyjrzał mu się; wzrok miał smutny i poważny.  
— Dobrze — zgodził się. — Zostaniemy tutaj tak długo, jak będziesz chciał.

* * *

Harry wiedział, że jego zachowanie było nieuzasadnione i bezpodstawnie _podłe_ , ale nie był w stanie nic na to poradzić. Przyglądając się zaciśniętym ustom Louisa, pochmurnemu spojrzeniu i temu, jak unosił górną wargę, gdy czasami mimowolnie odwarkiwał na jego głupie docinki, Harry czuł chorą satysfakcję.   
Sam tego nie rozumiał. Kiedyś, od durnych kłótni, które mogły ciągnąć się dniami, wolał przeprowadzić szczerą rozmowę, żeby jak najszybciej załagodzić konflikt, ale teraz… Teraz chciał tylko pozbyć się tego dobijającego uczucia ze swojej piersi. Tego bolesnego wręcz przygnębienia, kiedy po kolejnych bezowocnych poszukiwaniach wracał do tej samej jebanej chatki, która straciła swój urok już następnego dnia. Logiczna część jego umysłu coraz głośniej domagała się uwagi, szepcząc, że to wszystko jest bez sensu, że Niall równie dobrze może już nie żyć, a Harry niepotrzebnie ryzykuje ich życia, włócząc się po lasach i chowając się w krzakach przed hordami sztywnych.  
Nie nazwałby tego wyżywaniem się. Chciał raczej poczuć coś innego, sprawić, że Louis chociaż w minimalnym stopniu zrozumie jego ból.  
Louis był nadzwyczaj cierpliwy, ale gdy czwartego wieczoru wrócili do chatki — zmęczeni i przemoczeni, bo przez cały dzień lał drobny, ale nieprzerwany deszcz — nie wytrzymał. Tym razem nie zacisnął ust na komentarz Harry’ego, nie wziął tylko głębokiego oddechu, jakby próbował pamiętać, że cała sytuacja nie jest niczyją winą i że zagęszczanie atmosfery nie miało żadnego sensu.  
Tym razem spojrzał Harry’emu prosto w oczy i warknął:  
— Jaki masz, kurwa, problem? — zapytał.   
Harry rzucił plecak w kąt pokoju.  
— Nie mam żadnego problemu.  
— Ha! — parsknął Louis szyderczo, wyrzucając w górę ręce. — Więc czemu się na mnie wyżywasz? To nie moja wina, że twój przyjaciel porzucił swojego chłopaka w lesie.  
— Nie musisz mi pomagać, jeśli nie chcesz.  
Louis sapnął, sfrustrowany.  
— Nie chodzi mi o to, po prostu patrzysz na mnie, jakbym wyrządził ci wielką krzywdę.  
— Wcale nie — odparł Harry obojętnie.  
Minął Louisa, ignorując go zupełnie, i zajął miejsce przy stole. Przyciągnął do siebie mapę i zaczął zaznaczać sprawdzony dzisiaj teren. Do tej pory udało im się obejść całkiem spory okrąg; codziennie szli dalej, zataczając coraz szersze koło od obozu. Jeśli dalej będą utrzymywać ten system, do pojutrza powinni zetknąć się z ulicą. Później…  
Drgnął, gdy Louis uderzył w blat stołu, zasłaniając ręką mapę.  
— Harry…  
— Odsuń się — przerwał mu Harry cichym głosem.  
— Haz, proszę…  
— Odsuń się — powtórzył, tym razem głośniej, nie unosząc jednak wzroku.  
Louis nie spełnił jego prośby, zaciskając tylko dłoń w pięść i mnąc przy tym i tak wygnieciony już papier.  
— Patrz, kurwa, co robisz — warknął Harry i złapał za krawędź mapy, chcąc ją odsunąć.  
Jednak Louis nie zabrał dłoni, chwytając za mapę od własnej strony. Harry nie wiedział, który z nich szarpnął jako pierwszy, ale nagle w pokoju rozległ się odgłos dartego papieru, gdy stara mapa nie wytrzymała napiętej sytuacji.  
I to było kroplą, która przelała metaforyczną czarę. Wpatrywał się w swój kawałek i czuł pustkę. Jedyna rzecz, która towarzyszyła mu od samego początku, z którą nieświadomie wiązał wszystkie nadzieje, została zniszczona. On nie ma mapy, a Niall nie żyje, umarł gdzieś w lesie, włóczy się po Anglii z wnętrznościami na wierzchu, jego blond włosy są czerwone od jego własnej krwi, a Harry już nigdy go nie odnajdzie, nigdy go już nie zobaczy, nigdy już nie usłyszy jego śmiechu, stracił go tak samo bezpowrotnie jak własną rodzinę, to wszystko jest bez sensu, wszystko jest do niczego, a _on nie ma jebanej mapy._  
Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że oddycha szybko i płytko, że niewidocznym wzrokiem wpatruje się w linie, które urywają się przy poszarpanej krawędzi, i to było całkiem zabawne. Zaczął się śmiać, potrząsając głową; myślał o tej całej ironii — przetrwał tyle miesięcy tylko po to, aby zginąć przez…  
— Harry!  
Coś przebiło się przez szum w jego uszach i przez szalony chichot, który nadal wydobywał się z jego ust. Uniósł wzrok — Louis stał kilka kroków przed nim z uniesionymi w górze dłońmi. Jego usta poruszały się, jakby coś mówił, ale Harry nie był w stanie rozróżnić pojedynczych słów. Pokręcił gwałtownie głową, krzywiąc się; przestał się śmiać, ale nadal nie oddychał normalnie — brał tylko coraz głębsze hausty powietrza.  
Odrzucił od siebie kawałek mapy i zaczął się cofać; dalej od Louisa, dalej od tego wszystkiego.  
— Umrzemy — wymamrotał. — Niall nie żyje i my też powinniśmy umrzeć.  
— Harry — usłyszał. — Harry spójrz na mnie.  
Uniósł wzrok i zamrugał szybko, próbując skupić spojrzenie na jednym miejscu. Nie było to łatwe, bo jego spanikowany umysł najwyraźniej próbował zebrać informacje o najmniejszych zagrożeniach, jakie mogły na nich czyhać w tym małym pomieszczeniu i poza nim.  
— Umrzemy — sapnął na wydechu; bolało go w płucach i przełyku, jego myśli wirowały bez ładu. — Niall nie żyje, my też już nie.  
Jego plecy uderzyły w ścianę i Harry stanął na palcach, przywierając mocno do drewna za sobą. Przycisnął do niego płasko dłonie, a potem nagle wsunął je we własne włosy i _szarpnął_ , krzycząc ochryple.  
Gdy poczuł dotyk na ramieniu, instynktownie spróbował się odsunąć, ale za sobą miał już tylko ścianę. Dlatego zrobił drugą rzecz, która wydała mu się w tej chwili rozsądna. Zaatakował.  
Tyle że praktycznie nic nie widział przez łzy i mimo że panika powinna była dodać mu szybkości, Louis i tak zdążył wykorzystać to zdezorientowanie. Podbił w górę jego wyciągnięte ramiona i szarpnął Harrym, odwracając go twarzą do ściany. Złapał za jego nadgarstki i złączył je razem, przyciskając do dołu pleców Harry’ego.  
Harry stęknął, przesuwając policzkiem po drewnie, gdy Louis naparł na niego.  
— Harry — powiedział ostro. — Musisz się uspokoić, nikt nie będzie umierał. Niall…  
— Nie żyje — zajęczał Harry, próbując się wyrwać. — Ni nie żyje, nie mamy mapy, my też…  
Louis szarpnął nim po raz kolejny, na ułamek sekundy odsuwając go od ściany na tyle, aby móc znowu go na nią pchnąć. Harry stęknął, gdy tym razem powietrze uleciało z niego z innego powodu niż nagły atak paniki.  
— Przestań — syknął chłopak. — Musisz się uspokoić.  
Louis wbił paznokcie w skórę na nadgarstkach Harry’ego i poprawił swój uchwyt, drapiąc go. Powtarzali ten motyw jeszcze kilka razy — im bardziej Harry się szarpał i skamlał, tym mocniejszy ból zadawał mu Louis. I może nie było to najlepsze rozwiązanie przy tego typu sytuacjach, ale kiedy we włosy Harry’ego wsunęła się dłoń, a jej palce zacisnęły się na kosmykach, ciągnąc i odchylając mu głowę w tył, Harry poczuł, że… uspokaja się.  
Jego zmysły nadal szalały, ale teraz nie próbowały skupić się na tym, co mogło go zabić, tylko na tym, że odczuwa _ból._ Jeśli coś go boli, to znaczy, że Harry jeszcze żyje, że jeszcze nic straconego, że jest w stanie wziąć jeden głęboki oddech, a potem powoli wypuścić powietrze z płuc. A kiedy zrobił tak raz, może to powtórzyć, i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze…  
Zdawało mu się, że minęła wieczność, zanim Louis się odsunął. Nie ta złego rodzaju wieczność — Harry nie czuł się już pusty, czuł się spokojny, wszystko go bolało, ale _żył_ , znów był w stanie myśleć, i Louis był przy nim; Louis, który odsunął się, a potem odwrócił go twarzą do siebie.  
— Przepraszam — wychrypiał Harry, zanim chłopak miał szansę się odezwać.  
Louis pokręcił głową i złapał go mocno za ramię, a potem zaprowadził do łóżka, sadzając na brzegu materaca. Schylił się, wyciągając z plecaka butelkę wody. Odkręcił ją i podał Harry’emu.  
— Wypij to — powiedział. — Zaraz wrócę.  
Harry przyjął napój; przymknął na moment powieki, gdy Louis odgarnął mu grzywkę z czoła i przycisnął tam szybki pocałunek.  
Obserwował, jak chłopak zastawia drzwi komodą, a potem uszczelnia prześwity w oknach. Po chwili pokój rozświetlił się kilkoma płomieniami świec, a przed Harrym magicznie pojawiła się torebka suszonych kawałków banana.  
— Jedz — usłyszał krótkie.  
Harry jadł posłusznie, popijając wszystko wodą. Kiedy skończył, Louis zabrał od niego puste opakowanie oraz butelkę i wrzucił wszystko pod łóżko.   
— Połóż się na boku, plecami do mnie — powiedział.  
Mechanicznie wykonał polecenie. Po chwili Louis przycisnął się do niego — delikatnie, tak bardzo ostrożnie i zupełnie inaczej od tego, jak traktował go jeszcze chwilę temu — a Harry instynktownie skulił się w sobie, próbując zajmować jak najmniej miejsca. Louis przerzucił ramię przez jego biodro, wsuwając kolana w zagłębienie kolan Harry’ego. Wziął głęboki oddech, a kiedy w końcu zaczął mówić, Harry spijał każde jego słowo, słuchając spokojnie i z uwagą.  
— Po pierwsze, nie wiesz, czy Niall nie żyje. To, że niczego nie znaleźliśmy jeszcze nic nie znaczy, rozumiesz? Po drugie, mapa nie przepadła, da się ją skleić, jutro sprawdzimy ostatni fragment okręgu i dotrzemy do ulicy, a potem ruszymy dalej. Będziemy przejeżdżać przez miasta, będziemy pytać innych żywych, aż w końcu coś znajdziemy, jakiś ślad, choćby najmniejszy.  
— Nie wiesz tego — powiedział Harry cicho, przyciskając ramiona do swojej piersi.  
Louis potrząsnął nim lekko.  
— To prawda i jeśli będziesz chciał przerwać poszukiwania, zrobimy tak, i poszukamy sobie jakiejś ładnej chatki w lesie, zamieszkamy w niej i będziemy do końca życia zabijać razem sztywnych.  
Oddech Harry’ego uwiązł mu w gardle. Zaraz jednak spróbował się uspokoić, nie chcąc przechodzić jeszcze raz przez to wszystko.  
— Myślisz, że po tym wszystkim będziemy w stanie normalnie żyć? — zapytał. — Jeśli znajdziemy jakieś ustronne miejsce, czy dołączymy do innego obozu? Uważasz, że będziemy w stanie zapomnieć o tym wszystkim? Przestać… się tak spinać przez cały czas.   
Louis wydał z siebie coś, co podejrzanie przypominało parsknięcie, a potem przycisnął czoło do jego pleców.  
— Nie wiem, Harry, to moja pierwsza apokalipsa zombie.  
Harry wyplątał się z jego uścisku i przewrócił się, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
— Poważnie pytam — powiedział cicho.  
Louis milczał przez moment, a potem wzruszył ramieniem.  
— Nie wiem — przyznał. — Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie zaufać komukolwiek poza tobą, nie wiem, czy odnajdziemy twojego przyjaciela i nie wiem, czy któregoś dnia cały świat po prostu nie pierdolnie i nie stanie w płomieniach. Wiem tyle, że będę wtedy z tobą. — Objął dłonią policzek Harry’ego, przesuwając po nim kciukiem, znów tak delikatnie i ostrożnie. — Więc żadnego umierania, Harry. Żadnego poświęcania się dla sprawy, musimy obaj trzymać się w ryzach, jak drużyna marzeń, co nie?  
Louis patrzył na niego z żartobliwym uśmiechem, ale w jego oczach błyszczała troska i pewność, i _miękkość_ , której Harry jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył. Serce tłukło mu się w klatce piersiowej, gdy przyciskał się do Louisa, całując go drżąco i łakomie. Próbował nie myśleć o tym, jak wielkie ma szczęście, że może tego doświadczyć, podczas gdy tysiące — _miliony_ — innych osób już nigdy nie odczuje czegoś tak trywialnego, jak ciepło letniego słońca na nagiej skórze.  
Żadnego umierania, pomyślał, mrugając szybko.  
— Kochaj się ze mną — poprosił szeptem, przyciskając lekkie pocałunki do policzka Louisa, do kącika jego ust, do grzbietu prostego nosa. — Proszę, pokaż mi, że to jest warte, proszę, Lou…  
Louis obchodził się z nim ostrożnie, dotykając we wszystkich właściwych miejscach, naciskając na właściwe guziki, i Harry unosił się, i opadał, skupiając wszystkie swoje zmysły tylko na drugim chłopcu, na jego dłoniach, ustach, oddechu.  
Skamlał cicho przy każdym ruchu jego bioder. Louis poruszał się w nim, dysząc mu do ucha, mamrocząc jakieś słowa o sile i szczęściu, ale umysł Harry’ego nie rejestrował samego sensu. Liczyło się ciepło drugiego ciała — _Louis_ — jasny ton głosu — _Louis_ — lekki, bezpieczny dotyk i.   
_Louis_.  
To było takie proste, uzna później. Tak banalnie i ironicznie wręcz proste.

CDN


	13. Chapter 13

Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed ciągłym zerkaniem w lusterko, pomimo że droga za nimi świeciła pustkami. Marszczył na siebie brwi, kręcąc głową z dziwnym politowaniem nad własnymi instynktami, ale kilka minut później jego wzrok mimowolnie kierował się w górę.  
Ulica za każdym razem była tak samo pusta, ale Harry nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że coś było nie tak.  
— Wszystko okej? — zapytał nagle Louis.  
Harry zacisnął dłonie mocniej na kierownicy, prostując się nieznacznie. Odchrząknął, zanim odpowiedział:  
— Mam dziwne wrażenie, że ktoś nas obserwuje — stwierdził i skrzywił się; w obecnej sytuacji brzmiało to całkiem zabawnie. — W sensie, ktoś poza miliardem sztywnych w lasach.  
Louis zamruczał i poprawił się na siedzeniu, a potem obejrzał się za siebie.  
— Nie widać, żeby ktoś za nami jechał — powiedział. — A nawet jeśli, to raczej najpierw go usłyszymy, niż zobaczymy.  
Ścisnął udo Harry’ego i ponownie zajął się czyszczeniem i ostrzeżeniem noży, jakie znaleźli w czasie poszukiwań. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, niedługo będą mieli cały — prawie że profesjonalny — zestaw kuchenny. Być może też, Harry będzie mógł je kiedyś wykorzystać do czegoś innego niż zabijanie sztywnych niedobitków.  
Pokręcił głową i skupił wzrok na drodze przed sobą, próbując powstrzymywać się od zerkania w lusterka. Do najbliższego miasta mieli jeszcze dziesięć kilometrów. W zasadzie nie ułożyli jakiegoś strasznie szczegółowego planu; Harry uznał, że szanse na to, że Niall rozbił obóz gdzieś w lesie, były tak samo wysokie jak te, że zdecydował się wyruszyć prosto do Irlandii. Więc postanowili objechać okoliczne miasta, miasteczka i wsie, mieć nadzieję, że znajdą jakichś współpracujących żywych, a gdy w końcu opadną z sił… wtedy Harry razem z Louisem zastanowi się nad kolejnym ruchem.  
Zza wzgórza wyłoniła się wielka tablica i Harry zwolnił, żeby przeczytać zachlapany krwią napis. Szturchnął Louisa.  
— Patrz na to.  
Chłopak spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku i przeczytał w głos:  
— _Więzienie stanowe — 100km; uwaga na zbiegłych więźniów._ — Wzruszył ramieniem i znów wrócił do czyszczenia ostrzy. — Więc lepiej uważaj na tych więźniów, Haroldzie.  
Harry jechał powoli, wpatrując się w znak, i przyspieszył dopiero wtedy, gdy go minął. Odczucie irytacji tylko się zwiększyło i teraz — oprócz męczącej myśli, że byli śledzeni — zastanawiał się nad tym, czy sprawdzenie tego więzienia równało się misji samobójczej.  
— Oczywiście, że tak, Harry — stwierdził nagle Louis. — Motel z zamkniętymi drzwiami to nie to samo co betonowy moloch z setkami cel i oddzielonymi od siebie blokami. Kocham cię, serio, ale we dwóch za chuja nie… wow! — Chłopak zaparł się dłonią o deskę rozdzielczą, gdy Harry zahamował gwałtownie. — Co jest, Haz? Ostrzegaj następnym razem, dopiero co zeszły mi siniaki z twarzy.  
Harry zignorował ten komentarz, wpatrując się w Louisa rozszerzonymi oczami.  
— Coś ty powiedział? — zapytał cicho.  
— Eee… że we dwóch nie damy rady?  
— Nie to. — Harry zaciskał na kierownicy dłonie tak mocno, że prawie słyszał trzask łamanego plastiku; spróbował rozluźnić palce. — To wcześniej.  
Louis zamrugał, marszcząc brwi, a potem chyba ogarnął sytuację, bo zaśmiał się z zażenowaniem i potarł tył szyi.  
— Och, um, nie wspominałem tego wcześniej?   
— Musiałeś chyba zapomnieć — wysyczał Harry z paniką w głosie. — Nie mówisz tego tylko po to, żeby mnie pocieszyć, prawda?  
Zażenowana mina Louisa momentalnie zmieniła się w urażenie.  
— Oczywiście, że nie — odparł. — Ani dlatego, że w każdej chwili możemy zginąć — umilkł na chwilę. — No cóż, może trochę, ale to i tak nic nie zmienia.   
Harry milczał, przyglądając się drugiemu chłopakowi z uwagą. W końcu, kiedy Louis zaczął wiercić się pod jego spojrzeniem, zapytał:  
— Czy gdybyśmy poznali się w innych okolicznościach, zgodziłbyś się zamieszkać ze mną nawet po tak krótkim czasie? Układać wspólne życie mając dopiero, dajmy na to, po naście lat, bez względu na wszystko?   
Louis przekrzywił głowę. Wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się nad tym, czy pytanie było podchwytliwe. W końcu odpowiedział:  
— Myślę, że to nie miałoby żadnego znaczenia. Niektóre rzeczy po prostu się dzieją, co nie?  
Harry pokiwał głową, a potem wychylił się; Louis napotkał go w połowie drogi, całując szybko. Odsunął się na tyle, aby wymruczeć przy jego ustach:  
— Kocham cię, kretynie, handluj z tym.  
— Ja też cię kocham — powiedział Harry szczerze, znów go całując. — Nawet jeśli przejawiasz zadziwiająco irytującą skłonność do pakowania się w kłopoty.  
Louis westchnął, jakby robił Harry’emu jakąś wielką przysługę.  
— Jedź — powiedział. — Zanim nasze romantyczne wyznanie zgasi jakiś sztywny.  
Harry nacisnął pedał gazu, ponownie łapiąc za kierownicę.   
— Ha — parsknął, spoglądając przed siebie. — O wilku mowa.  
Sztywny wychodził właśnie na drogę i niepewnie obrócił się w ich kierunku. Szurając nogami, ruszył powoli, zostawiając za sobą czarne krople krwi z rozprutej piersi.  
— Obczaj to. — Louis zniżył szybę po swojej stronie i szybko przejrzał noże w trzymanej na kolanach torbie. Wybrał ten z najdłuższym ostrzem i wystawił dłoń przez okno. — Skręć odrobinę w prawo i przyspiesz.  
— Lou…  
— No dalej — zajęczał chłopak, patrząc na Harry’ego prosząco. — I tak musimy je kiedyś wypróbować.  
— Będziesz miał jeszcze wystarczająco dużo okazji — odparł Harry, ale posłusznie skręcił i przyspieszył.  
Mimowolnie obserwował, jak ostrze zagłębia się w szyję sztywnego niczym w ciepłe masło, i rozcina skórę, przecinając po drodze ścięgna. Nie dało rady kości, bo głowa sztywnego pozostała nadal na jego karku. Jednak Harry nabrał wystarczającej prędkości, żeby trup nie miał choćby minimalnej szansy na dotknięcie auta. Mimo nowej rany i tak ruszył uparcie za nimi.  
Louis zamachnął nożem, strzepując z niego pociemniałą krew. Resztę wytarł w spód fotela.  
— I czego się nauczyliśmy? — zapytał, wskazując na ostrze. — Że ten nóż jest dobry do filetowania ryb — dokończył i odrzucił broń na tylne siedzenie.  
Harry nie skomentował tego; dopiero po kilku kilometrach zdał sobie sprawę, że na moment kompletnie zapomniał o irytujących przeczuciach.

* * *

Louis kazał mu zatrzymać się przy kiosku stojącym na rogu ulicy.  
— Zaraz wrócę — powiedział i otworzył drzwi auta; rozejrzał się na boki i postawił stopy na asfalcie, zostawiając drzwi lekko uchylone.  
Harry obserwował, jak chłopak podbiega do kiosku i rękojeścią pistoletu wybija szybę. Skrzywił się na hałas, omiatając wzrokiem ulicę. Na całe szczęście była pusta, ale nie mieli pewności, czy zza któregoś wraku nie wyskoczy nagle jakiś sztywny.  
Louis wrócił po chwili z wypchanymi kieszeniami i naręczem różnych rzeczy. Były wśród nich batoniki, gumy do życia, paczka prezerwatyw (oczywiście, że tak) i kilkanaście opakowań papierosów.  
— Ty palisz? — zapytał Harry ze zdziwieniem.  
— Tylko mnie nie pouczaj, proszę — powiedział, rozrywając folię na jednej z paczek. Wysunął papierosa z opakowania i podsunął Harry’emu, a gdy ten pokręcił odmownie głową, sam go wyciągnął i włożył pomiędzy wargi. Podpalił i zaciągnął się głęboko. Zakaszlał natychmiast, ale i tak wyszczerzył się. — Ja pierdolę, jaka stęchlizna. — Ponownie się zaciągnął, tym razem wydmuchując dym bez problemu, i oparł się wygodniej na siedzeniu. — Kurwa, jak za tym tęskniłem.  
Harry obserwował, jak wąskie wargi Louis zaciskają się wokół filtra, uchylają, a potem wypuszczają powoli dym. Coś tak niezdrowego nie powinno być takie pociągające, uznał, i zapalił silnik, ruszając.  
— Zrobimy rundkę wokół miasta — powiedział. — A potem znajdziemy jakieś miejsce na noc.  
— Może powinniśmy zacząć od miejsc, które kojarzą ci się z Niallem — zaproponował Louis, strzepując popiół za okno. — Zawsze to jakiś punkt odniesienia.  
Harry pokiwał głową.  
— Puby — stwierdził. — Knajpy z żarciem na wynos, pola golfowe. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Biblioteki.  
— Pierwsze dwie czaję, ale golf i książki? — zapytał Louis. — Co ma jedno do drugiego?  
— Lubiliśmy od czasu do czasu zagrać w golfa — przyznał Harry. — Ni skrycie marzył, żeby kiedyś pomagać takiemu McIlroyowi przy rozgrywkach i z tego co wiem, odkładał kasę na wyjazd na zawody, gdzie ten miał grać, żeby choćby móc go zobaczyć w akcji.  
— Nie mam bladego pojęcia, o kim mówisz — powiedział Louis. — Hej, czekaj, _lubiliśmy?_ W sensie, że ty też?  
Harry pokiwał głową, zerkając na chłopaka przelotnie.  
— Taa, a co w tym złego?  
— No nic — odparł Louis. — Jestem pewien, że to bardzo pasjonujący sport, pełen zawiłych zwrotów akcji.  
— Ponieważ latanie za piłką razem z tuzinem innych facetów jest takie pasjonujące — stwierdził Harry. — Strzelanie do bramek i podstawianie sobie nóżek.  
Louis zaciągnął się po raz ostatni i wyrzucił niedopałek przez okno.  
— Każdy ma jakąś pasję. Ty lubisz trafiać w małe dziury, a ja spędzać intensywnie czas z grupą zdyszanych, wysportowanych mężczyzn. — Nie czekając na komentarz Harry’ego, zapytał: — A biblioteki? Co jest w nich takiego szczególnego?  
— Ni był wolontariuszem i bardzo często czytał bajki chorym dzieciakom. Były oczarowane jego akcentem i szybko je do siebie zjednywał. Tam poznał Zayna, w zasadzie — przyznał Harry.   
Louis uśmiechnął się, mrucząc pod nosem.  
— To słodkie — stwierdził, otwierając opakowanie gumy do żucia. Wrzucił jedną do ust. — Pola golfowego raczej tu nie ma, ale jestem pewien, że resztę znajdziemy bez problemu.

* * *

Znalezienie właściwych miejsc w rzeczywistości sprawiło im jednak minimalny problem. Kompletnie nie znali miasta i Harry bezradnie kręcił się w kółko, co jakiś czas wycofując się, gdy trafiali na ulicę, która była zajęta przez sztywnych.   
W końcu spostrzegli bibliotekę, ale tłum martwych nastolatków szybko ich stamtąd przepędził. Knajpa nie była wcale lepsza — po parkingu kręcił się blisko tuzin sztywnych, obijających się od stojących tam aut lub zaczepiających o przewrócone krzesła czy stoliki. Szyba lokalu była wybita, a jeden z martwych pracowników wisiał smętnie na jej odłamkach — przewieszony przez dolną ramę wielkiego okna — i drapał pazurami o beton.  
W końcu, kiedy zaczynał powoli tracić nadzieję, że znajdą jakikolwiek pub w tym mieście, Louis wskazał dłonią na stojący na chodniku szyld.   
— _Najlepsze piwo tylko na Cooper Street_ — przeczytał. — Mijaliśmy ją jakiś czas temu.  
Harry zerknął na wskaźnik paliwa; strzałka znajdowała się zdecydowanie zbyt nisko, jak na jego gust.  
— Będziemy musieli przelać trochę benzyny — westchnął, zatrzymując auto. Włączył wsteczny bieg i sprawnie wykręcił. — Przy wyjeździe z miasta stało sporo pustych aut. Sprawdzimy tę ulicę i wrócimy.  
Louis zrobił balon z gumy i strzelił nim.  
— Spoko — stwierdził.  
Gdy wjechał w odpowiednią ulicę, prawie natychmiast zahamował, chcąc zawracać, ponieważ asfalt przed nim był zawalony trupami. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że wszystkie leżały bez ruchu, a ulicę dookoła zdobią czarne plamy krwi. Louis wyprostował się na swoim siedzeniu i odbezpieczył pistolet, rozglądając się z uwagą.   
Harry ruszył powoli.  
— Wygląda na to… — zaczął, ale wtedy zauważył coś kątem oka i bezwolnie odwrócił spojrzenie od kupy truchła, spoglądając w bok. Sapnął w głos i zahamował gwałtownie, prawie natychmiast wychodząc z auta.  
— Oi! — krzyknął za nim Louis, ale Harry zignorował go.  
Wpatrywał się w szybę przed sobą, nie mogąc dać wiary własnym oczom, a potem nagle… zaczął się śmiać.  
Powinien był wiedzieć. _Powinien był wiedzieć_ , że jebany pub okaże się być strzałem w dziesiątkę. Litery rozmazywały mu się przed oczami z powodu łez, które były wynikiem zarówno śmiechu jak i emocji, których nie do końca potrafił nazwać — wzruszenia, podekscytowania, czy może nadziei.   
Podszedł powoli do szyby, w głębi serca bojąc się, że napis zaraz zniknie i wszystko okaże się tylko głupim przewidzeniem. Uniósł dłoń i drżącymi palcami przesunął po jednej z liter. Czerwona maź odchodziła od szkła płatami, ale teraz Harry miał dosłownie w dłoniach niezbity dowód na prawdziwość tego wszystkiego.  
Spuścił głowę i dostrzegł poszarpany kawałek jakiejś szmaty; był zwinięty w kulkę i umorusany w czymś, co kolorem przypominało napis na szybie. Harry zacisnął mocno powieki, próbując zapanować nad sobą. Nie drgnął nawet, gdy poczuł lekki dotyk na ramieniu.  
— Harry? — zapytał ostrożnie Louis. — Czy to…  
— Ni — odparł głosem grubym od płaczu. — Był tutaj.  
Cofnął się kilka kroków, żeby jeszcze raz móc objąć całość wzrokiem. Wielki napis — **SHOWER OF CUNTS** — zajmował praktycznie cała szybę; odchodziła też od niego gruba strzałka, która najwyraźniej miała wskazywać leżących na ulicy sztywnych.   
Louis szturchnął go lekko, a potem wskazał palcem na dolny lewy róg.  
— Spójrz tam.  
Harry musiał zmrużyć oczy, żeby móc dokładnie przeczytać, ale za chwilę i tak znów ledwo co widział, bo ponownie się rozpłakał. Widniało tam kilka słów, drobnymi literami.  
 **żyję. Z, jeśli to czytasz, kieruj się do więzienia stanowego**  
Zaczął trząść się na całym ciele, gdy tylko dotarł do niego sens wiadomości.  
— Musimy tam jechać — powiedział, natychmiast odwracając się w stronę auta.   
Louis złapał go za nadgarstek, zatrzymując.  
— Stój, musimy się nad tym zastanowić.  
— Tu nie ma się nad czym zastanawiać! — krzyknął, wyszarpując się. — Sam widzisz, że Ni tam jest!  
Louis otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale przeszkodziło mu głośne wycie. W tej samej chwili spojrzeli w kierunku dźwięku i dostrzegli hordę sztywnych wyłaniających się zza rogu. Harry przelotnie zauważył, że wśród nich znajdował się typek, któremu Louis wcześniej podciął gardło przy wypróbowywaniu noża.  
— Chodź. — Chłopak ponownie złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął w stronę auta. Zaprowadził go na miejsce pasażera, a potem obiegł auto, żeby usiąść za kierownicą. — Porozmawiamy o tym w jakimś bezpieczniejszym miejscu.  
— O czym dokładnie?! — warknął Harry; nadal drżał, nabuzowany emocjami i bolesną nadzieją. — Musimy jechać do tego więzienia!  
Louis nie odpowiedział, ruszając z piskiem opon przed siebie. Lawirował pomiędzy wrakami i odezwał się dopiero wtedy, gdy byli już na przedmieściach. Niedaleko miejsca, skąd Harry wcześniej planował przelać benzynę. Teraz kompletnie nie miał do tego głowy — jedyne, o czym był w stanie myśleć to fakt, że bezsensownie oddalili się od nowego celu o kilka kilometrów.  
— Posłuchaj, Harry — powiedział Louis, parkując pickupa na poboczu. — Słońce zajdzie za parę godzin. Jedziemy na oparach benzyny, praktycznie nie mamy amunicji, a z nożykami i kilkoma strzałami daleko nie zajedziemy. Nie wiesz, co dokładnie zastaniesz w tym więzieniu. — Potrząsnął Harrym lekko, zmuszając go, aby ten na niego spojrzał. — Wiem, że to ogromny znak i naprawdę mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie żaden trefny ślad, ale na wszelki wypadek potrzebujemy po swojej stronie elementu zaskoczenia, rozumiesz?  
Harry patrzył mu przez moment w oczy, a potem poczuł, jak uchodzi z niego powietrze. Zwiesił ramiona, kuląc się w sobie; Louis pogłaskał go delikatnie po ramieniu.  
— Rozumiem — powiedział Harry cicho. — Ale chcę tam jechać tak szybko, jak tylko się da.  
Louis pokiwał głową, nadal go głaszcząc.  
— Oczywiście. Jeśli wyjedziemy przed świtem, będziemy na miejscu krótko po wschodzie słońca. Poobserwujemy trochę, a potem pomyślimy co dalej.  
Harry wziął głęboki oddech, a potem otarł policzki z łez; przeczesał palcami włosy i jeszcze raz westchnął głęboko.  
— Jestem tak blisko — szepnął. — Nie wiem, co zrobię, jeśli okaże się to jakimś żartem wszechświata.  
Louis zabrał dłoń z jego ramienia i położył ją na udzie Harry’ego, przesuwając kilka razy w górę i w dół.  
— Wtedy będę złorzeczył razem z tobą — powiedział. — Nie jesteś sam, pamiętasz?  
Harry spojrzał na Louisa; chłopak posłał mu mały uśmiech i przesunął kciukiem po jego policzku, ocierając zagubione łzy.  
— Będzie dobrze — powiedział cicho.  
Harry naprawdę szczerze chciał w to wierzyć. Kiwnął głową i nachylił się po pocałunek.  
Żaden z nich nie zauważył, że na wzgórzu naprzeciwko nich pojawiła się nagle mała ciężarówka. Samochód zatrzymał się na szczycie, a sekundę później znów za nim zniknął. 

* * *

Louis nie mógł przestać chichotać, podczas gdy Harry charczał i zapluwał się.  
— Jesteś okropny — oznajmił ochryple i znów charknął, gdy pusty żołądek próbował zwrócić nieistniejące resztki oleistej cieczy. — Zero współczucia.  
Chłopak odsunął mu obiema dłońmi włosy z twarzy.  
— Nie mów tak — sapnął, pomiędzy parsknięciami. — Jest mi naprawdę bardzo… przykro.  
Harry przewrócił oczami, spluwając po raz ostatni, i wyprostował się. Przesunął językiem po zębach, krzywiąc się na smak benzyny. Louis bez słowa podał mu opakowanie gumy do żucia, nadal się szczerząc.  
— Może teraz ja trochę pociągnę? — zapytał z niewinnym uśmiechem. — Po prostu zbyt entuzjastycznie podszedłeś do tego zadania, kochanie. Chyba pomieszały ci się… — parsknął i dokończył, walcząc ze śmiechem — …węże.  
Nie czekał, aż Harry znajdzie jakąś rezolutną odpowiedź, od razu zabierając się do pracy. Włożył końcówkę węża do ust i zassał mocno, prawie natychmiast wsuwając ją do otworu kanistra.  
— Widzisz — oznajmił — tak to się robi.  
Harry żuł swoją gumę, przyglądając się ustom Louisa, na których widniał pełen zadowolenia uśmieszek. Który zniknął z nich, gdy Harry w końcu znalazł odpowiedni komentarz do tej sytuacji.  
— Jeszcze nikt nie narzekał na moje ssanie.  
Spojrzenie Louisa spochmurniało; chłopak uniósł na Harry’ego brew.  
— Tak? Dużo trenowałeś?  
— Trochę — odparł Harry, opierając się wygodniej o maskę samochodu. — Tu i tam, na prawdziwych i sztucznych.  
Dłoń Louisa drgnęła; szlauch wysunął się z otworu baku i ochlapał mu buty benzyną. Teraz to Harry był tym, który krzywo się uśmiechał.  
Louis jak gdyby nigdy nic zwinął węża i wrzucił go na pakę ich pickupa. Zakręcił kanister i postawił go obok innych, które napełnili wcześniej. Wytarł dłonie o spodnie i podszedł do Harry’ego powolnym krokiem.  
— Będziesz musiał mi pokazać — powiedział. — W dzisiejszych czasach trudno brać zwykłe gadki za pewnik.  
Harry oblizał wymownie wargi; przełknął ślinę, zanim odpowiedział:  
— Znajdź nam jakiś ładny domek z widokiem, to wtedy porozmawiamy.  
Louis uniósł kącik ust w uśmiechu, a potem obszedł auto, zajmując miejsce kierowcy.   
Tym razem również nie zauważyli, jak ciężarówka pojawia się na wzgórzu. Auto ruszyło w kierunku miasta, gdy tylko pickup skręcił w jedną z bocznych ulic.

CDN


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzięki za wszystkie kudosy, mam nadzieję, że zakończenie nie okaże się rozczarowujące ;).

Louis zaoferował, że to on poprowadzi, i Harry był mu niezmiernie wdzięczny. Trząsł się dosłownie na całym ciele — z ekscytacji, oczekiwania i niepewności — i miałby pewne trudności z zapanowaniem nad kierownicą. Zwłaszcza że jak się okazało, koncentracja tego dnia była na wagę złota.  
Na początku nic nie wskazywało na to, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Louis próbował nawiązać jakąś rozmowę, ale umysł Harry’ego pędził kilkaset kilometrów na godzinę, nie potrafiąc skupić się dokładniej na niczym, oprócz faktu, że być może jeszcze dzisiaj zobaczy swojego przyjaciela. W końcu chłopak dał sobie spokój i położył dłoń na udzie Harry’ego, zaczynając nucić pod nosem jakąś melodię.  
Droga przed nimi świeciła pustkami; sporadycznie mijali jakieś porzucone auta lub przyklejonych do asfaltu sztywnych. Przejechali w ten sposób ponad sześćdziesiąt kilometrów i z każdą kolejną chwilą Harry kręcił się na swoim siedzeniu coraz bardziej.  
Louis ścisnął go za udo.  
— W porządku? — zapytał, spoglądając na niego przelotnie.  
Harry pokiwał głową, potem nią pokręcił, aż w końcu wzruszył ramionami.  
— Czuję nadzieję — przyznał cicho — i to mnie przeraża.  
— Będę przy tobie, pamiętasz? — Louis przesunął kilka razy dłonią po jego nodze. — Czegokolwiek tam nie zastaniemy to…  
Ciszę lasu zmącił głośny ryk silnika i chłopcy drgnęli, zaskoczeni, a potem spięli się cali. Harry zerknął w boczne lusterko, podczas gdy Louis wbił spojrzenie we wsteczne. Niedaleko za nimi jechało inne auto. Chociaż teraz w zasadzie stało w miejscu, paląc gumę i hałasując dramatycznie.  
— Co do… — zaczął Louis, ale powietrze przeciął kolejny hałas. — Co on wyprawia?  
— Jedź! — wrzasnął Harry, odwracając się przodem na siedzeniu; zaparł się dłonią o deskę rozdzielczą, ale Louis spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. — No jedź, kurwa, zanim…  
Ciężarówka zawyła po raz trzeci, stała jeszcze chwilę na szczycie wzgórza, a potem ruszyła, wprost na nich. Dopiero wtedy Louis wcisnął pedał gazu.  
— O co chodzi? — wrzasnął, zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy. — Koleś myśli, że jest Neesonem, czy co za chuj?!  
Harry zacisnął zęby i zerknął w lusterko. Auto znajdowało się jakieś dwieście metrów za nimi i nadal nabierało prędkości.  
— Jak myślisz, kto to jest? — zapytał, łapiąc się za uchwyt nad drzwiami, gdy Louis wszedł ostro w zakręt.  
— Nie mam pojęcia — odparł. — Ktoś z farmy? Chyba że wcześniej narobiliśmy sobie jakichś wrogów.  
Louis przyspieszył, gdy znaleźli się na prostej drodze, ale auto za nimi wcale nie dało za wygraną. Wręcz przeciwnie — z każdym ułamkiem sekundy znajdowało się coraz bliżej. Harry odwrócił się, ale i tak nie udało mu się dostrzec, kto siedział za kierownicą.  
— Zayn by nas nie ścigał w ten sposób — stwierdził. — Shahid…  
— Zżarli go sztywni — wywarczał Louis przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Kto tam jeszcze… — urwał, spoglądając na Harry’ego rozszerzonymi oczami. — Shane?  
Harry odwrócił się na siedzeniu i ponownie złapał się uchwytu.  
— W sumie nie widzieliśmy, co się z nim stało — powiedział, oddychając szybko. — Mógł uciec z farmy i teraz…  
Nie udało mu się dokończyć myśli, bo ciężarówka w końcu ich dogoniła i wjechała wprost w przyczepę pickupa. Odrzut wyrzucił ich w przód; Harry zaparł się o deskę rozdzielczą, czując, jak pas wbija mu się kurewsko boleśnie w pierś, podczas gdy Louis szarpał kierownicą, próbując zapanować nad rozszalałym autem. Kręcił nią, hamując jednocześnie; pickup zaczął obracać się dookoła własnej osi, bujając się na boki, i kiedy Harry był już prawie pewien, że wszystko skończy się śmiertelnym dachowaniem, Louis szarpnął mocno kierownicą i auto zatrzymało się w poprzek drogi. Przez kilka przerażających sekund stało na dwóch kołach, zanim nie opadło z hukiem na drogę.  
Chłopcy dyszeli ciężko. Harry trząsł się cały, Louis był blady jak ściana, a palce na kierownicy zaciskał tak mocno, że tym razem naprawdę powstały w niej wgniecenia.   
Spojrzeli po sobie, ale zanim mieli szansę na jakąkolwiek reakcję, szyba po stronie Louisa pękła z trzaskiem, opryskując ich obu odłamkami szkła.   
Dłoń zacisnęła się na koszuli chłopaka i zaczęła wyciągać go na zewnątrz; Louis wrzasnął z bólu, gdy odłamki zagłębiły się w skórę na jego ramieniu. Harry złapał go za drugie ramię, ciągnąć w swoją stronę, i Louisowi udało się wyrwać.  
Sięgnął po swój pistolet, ale wtedy przez szybę wsunęła się ta sama dłoń, tym razem trzymając czarnego glocka. Padli w ostatniej chwili; kula świsnęła nad nimi, rozbijając drugie okno.  
Harry przycisnął dłonie do uszu, próbując bezskutecznie zagłuszyć wwiercające się w czaszkę piszczenie. W głowie mu wirowało, _wyło_ ; miał wrażenie, że mózg dosłownie wycieka mu uszami i kiedy nieznajomy otworzył drzwi, przeciął wprawnym ruchem ich pasy i zaczął wyciągać ich obu na zewnątrz, nie był w stanie się bronić.  
Zostali rzuceni na asfalt i natychmiast przewrócili się na plecy. Piszczenie ustało na tyle, że obaj mogli bez problemu usłyszeć pełne zadowolenia:  
— Mam was, skurwiele.  
Shane stał nad nimi, trzymając ich obu na muszce, a widok jaki sobą przedstawiał, był naprawdę _chorobliwie_ niesamowity.  
Na jego ciele i ubraniu nie było jednego, czystego skrawka — wszystko pokryte było grubą warstwą błota, brudu oraz zakrzepłej, jak i świeżej, krwi. Mężczyzna sapał ciężko, oczy miał przekrwione, a twarz mokrą od potu. Na jego policzkach widniały czerwone rumieńce, a wzrok miał przeszklony.  
Harry wstrzymał oddech, gdy w końcu doszedł do niego najgorszy fakt — na szyi Shane’a widniały dwie długie szramy. Ślady po pazurach — teraz już zaropiałe i obrzęknięte, ale nadal charakterystyczne i nadal śmiercionośne.  
Shane wyszczerzył się, gdy zrozumiał, na co Harry patrzył, i _złapał_ się za zranione miejsce, wbijając w ranę palce.  
— Dorwał mnie jeden chuj — powiedział wesoło. — Ale teraz, kiedy już was znalazłem, nie ma to żadnego znaczenia. Ruszajcie się. — Wymierzył Harry’emu kopniaka, szarpiąc dłonią, w której trzymał glocka. — Pod ciężarówkę, ale już. Mam dla was niespodziankę.  
Chłopcy podnieśli się na nogi; w głowie Harry’ego nadal lekko szumiało, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to w panicznych próbach obmyślenia jakiegoś planu. Przycisnął się do ramienia Louisa i chłopak zerknął na niego kątem oka, zanim Shane nie odepchnął ich od siebie. Harry dostrzegł, jak dłoń chłopaka drga, a potem zaciska się w pięść.  
— Czego od nas chcesz? — zapytał Louis, spoglądając na Shane’a przez ramię. — Żebyśmy cię dobili? Sam nie potrafisz…  
Kiedy Shane uniósł dłoń z pistoletem, Harry był pewien, że mężczyzna wystrzeli, ale ten jedynie przycisnął lufę broni do pleców Louisa i pchnął go na ciężarówkę.  
— Przestań mielić ozorem, przywiozłem ci twojego znajomego. — Uderzył kilka razy w bok auta i ze środka rozległo się głuche warczenie, a potem odgłos przypominający drapanie. — Stęsknił się za tobą.  
— O czym ty… — zaczął Louis, ale nie zdążył dokończyć.  
Shane znalazł się przy nim w następnej sekundzie. Złapał go o tyłu, obejmując jego szyję i odchylając mu głowę. Harry szarpnął się w ich kierunku, ale mężczyzna natychmiast przycisnął lufę do skroni Louisa.  
— Zrób jeden krok, a rozwalę mu łeb — wysyczał i kiedy był pewien, że Harry już się nie ruszy, spojrzał na Louisa. — Mówiłem, żebyś zamknął mordę — powiedział uprzejmym tonem, a potem westchnął i uśmiechnął się; przycisnął zranione miejsce do skóry Louisa i chłopak spróbował odsunąć się, krzywiąc się z obrzydzenia. Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Shane’a jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki. — To wszystko wasza wina — warknął, przyciskając glocka mocniej do głowy chłopaka. — Po tym, jak zrobiliście ten cały burdel, pomogłem Malikowi wszystko sprzątnąć, zabijałem każdego martwego skurwiela, jaki tam był, a potem ten niewdzięczny gnój wyjebał mnie z farmy! MNIE! — wrzasnął; Harry z przerażeniem przyglądał się, jak dłoń mężczyzny drży, w tym palec, który cały czas trzymał na spuście. — Kazał mi wypierdalać, wyrzucił mnie jak psa! Mnie! I to wszystko wasza wina! — Odbezpieczył broń, ściskając Louisa mocniej.  
Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zrobił krok w ich kierunku, ale Shane natychmiast wycelował w niego.  
— Nie! — sapnął Louis.  
— Trafiłem na was przypadkiem — kontynuował Shane, niezrażony całą sytuacją. — Byłem po drugiej stronie jeziora i chciałem już wtedy was załatwić, może we śnie; planowałem wkraść się do tej waszej chatki i rozwalić wam łby, ale uznałem, że mój przyjaciel zabawi się z wami lepiej. Idź do drzwi na tyłach — zwrócił się do Harry’ego, obracając się razem z Louisem; broń znów przyciskał do jego głowy. — Ręce na widoku.  
Louis wpatrywał się w niego przerażonym wzrokiem i Harry nie pragnął niczego bardziej, jak wyszarpnąć go do siebie, ale byliby martwi jeszcze zanim zdążyłby wyciągnąć w jego kierunku dłoń. Dlatego więc, z uniesionymi rękoma, podszedł do drzwi.  
— Kiedy wszystko się skończyło, Malik kazał spalić martwych razem z resztkami stajni, ale nie sprawdzał dokładnie, kto się wśród nich znajduje. — Zaśmiał się cicho, a po plecach Harry’ego przebiegł dreszcz. — Gdy znalazłem tego jednego, zdążył się już przemienić. Nie wiem dlaczego go schowałem, może już wtedy czułem, że Malikowi nie mogę ufać, a może na starość zrobiłem się sentymentalny. — Kolejny krótki śmiech, a potem ostre: — Otwieraj drzwi.  
Harry zerknął szybko za siebie, a Shane w odpowiedzi odchylił głowę Louisa mocniej w tył, dusząc go. Chcąc nie chcąc, Harry uniósł drżącą rękę i położył ją na metalowym uchwycie. Wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył drzwi, odsuwając się natychmiast.  
Z początku nie dostrzegł niczego, a potem coś zaczęło się ruszać w ciemności. Po chwili z mroku wyłoniły się dwie, pogryzione ręce, potem ramiona, aż w końcu był w stanie zobaczyć głowę i twarz.  
A przynajmniej to, co z niej zostało. Shahid wpatrywał się w nich jednym okiem, a wszystko inne miał obgryzione praktycznie do białej kości. Cóż, kiedyś na pewno białej, pomyślał Harry panicznie, cofając się, dopóki nie natrafił na lufę broni, która wbiła mu się w plecy.  
— Będziesz patrzył, jak S zjada twojego chłopaka żywcem — powiedział Shane z uśmiechem słyszalnym w głosie. — A potem twój chłopak zeżre ciebie.  
Pchnął Louisa w tym samym momencie, w którym ciało Shahida spadło na asfalt. Sztywny zamruczał gardłowo i zaczął pełznąć w ich kierunku.  
Później Harry nie będzie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem mu się to udało, ale patrząc, jak Louis — pchnięty mocno przez Shane’a — upada na kolana centymetry od sztywnego, wiedział, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Prosząc wszystkiego co słuchało, żeby chociaż teraz nie stracić równowagi, odwrócił się i uderzył z góry w dłoń, która trzymała pistolet. Shane automatycznie zacisnął palec na spuście, ale kula trafiła w asfalt. Harry uderzył mocno pięścią w podbrzusze mężczyzny, a gdy ten zgiął się, poprawił wszystko kolanem. Glock upadł na asfalt, ale adrenalina Harry’ego jeszcze nie skończyła działać. Poruszając się instynktownie — zgiął rękę i uderzył z całej siły łokciem w górną część karku mężczyzny. Shane padł bez ruchu na ziemię, a sekundę później powietrze przeciął wystrzał.  
Harry odwrócił się z sercem w gardle. Louis siedział na ziemi z rozszerzonymi nogami, pomiędzy którymi znajdował się — teraz już całkowicie martwy, o czym przesądzał ślad po kuli na środku bladego czoła — Shahid.   
Harry złapał Louisa pod ramiona i zaczął go odciągać.  
— Nic ci nie jest? Nic ci nie jest? — mamrotał bez przerwy; opadł bez sił, klękając przed chłopakiem. — Lou, skarbie, nic ci nie jest, nie ugryzł cię?  
Louis pokręcił głową, oddychając szybko.  
— Zabiłeś go? — zapytał, patrząc w bok od Harry’ego.  
— Nie wiem — sapnął. — Na pewno…  
Gdzieś za jego plecami rozległ się szmer, jakby ktoś próbował podnieść się na nogi, ale Louis zerwał się, zanim Harry miał szansę choćby mrugnąć.  
Jeden, drugi, trzeci wystrzał, a potem kliknięcie pustego magazynku.  
Gdy Harry stanął przy Louisie, ten nadal trzymał broń w górze, i Harry nacisnął delikatnie na jego przedramię, a potem wyciągnął glocka z jego zdrętwiałych palców.  
— Chodź — powiedział cicho. — Zanim zleci się więcej truchła.  
Louis dał się posłusznie zaprowadzić do ich auta, wpatrując się pustym — nieco zdziwionym — spojrzeniem w swoją dłoń.

* * *

Kiedy minęli tablicę informującą, że od więzienia stanowego dzieli ich jeszcze pięć kilometrów, Louis zaczął mówić, że za następnym zakrętem powinni zjechać w las i resztę drogi pokonać pieszo. Chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale słowa zamarły mu w ustach, gdy do ich uszu dotarł dźwięk motocykla. Zanim zdążyli zrobić cokolwiek, zza kolejnego zakrętu wyjechały dwa pojazdy.  
Na motorze znajdowały się dwie osoby, a tuż za nim jechało auto.  
— Nie, nie, nie — jęczał Harry bezradnie, kiedy maszyny zajechały im drogę. — Nie, proszę, nie…  
Dwaj mężczyźni zsiedli z motoru i ten, który go prowadził, zdjął kuszę ze swoich pleców, celując w pickupa. Z auta z tyłu wysiadła czarnoskóra kobieta. W dłoni trzymała miecz samurajski.  
— Ja pierdolę — jęknął Louis, osuwając się na swoim siedzeniu. — Nie mam siły, Haz, może dajmy im się zabić, chyba do tego to wszystko zmierza.  
Harry milczał, obserwując, jak mężczyzna z kuszą podchodzi do jego drzwi. Gdy się zatrzymał, Harry uniósł ręce w geście poddania.  
— Nie zabijajcie nas — powiedział błagalnie. — Proszę.  
— Dokąd jedziecie? — warknął nieznajomy, obrzucając Louisa szybkim spojrzeniem zanim znów skupił się na Harrym. — Czego tu szukacie?  
— Szukamy naszego przyjaciela — wyjaśnił szybko. — Znaleźliśmy jego wiadomość w mieście, nazywa się Niall, Niall Horan.  
Mężczyzna zamrugał, marszcząc podejrzliwie brwi. Po chwili dołączył do niego drugi z nieznajomych. Był młody, być może niewiele starszy od nich samych.  
— Znacie Nialla?  
Harry pokiwał głową, wpatrując się w nich rozszerzonymi oczami.  
— Jest w więzieniu? — zapytał. — Żyje? Nic mu nie jest?   
Mężczyźni nie odpowiedzieli, wymieniając się szybkimi spojrzeniami. Odsunęli się od pickupa i zaczęli szeptać pomiędzy sobą. Czarnoskóra kobieta dołączyła do nich, obrzucając auto podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Podobnie, jak starszy mężczyzna, swoją broń trzymała w gotowości.  
Po chwili kobieta podeszła na tył ich samochodu i chłopcy usłyszeli, jak rozwiązuje plandekę przyczepy. Mężczyzna z kuszą podszedł ponownie do auta.  
— Wyłaźcie — rzucił.  
Kiedy Harry i Louis stanęli obok siebie, obaj mężczyźni przeszukali ich dokładnie, zabierając całą broń, jaką mieli przy sobie, podczas gdy kobieta skrupulatnie oczyściła ich kabinę.  
Młody chłopak o azjatyckich rysach twarzy przyglądał im się uważnie.  
— Ilu sztywnych zabiliście? — zapytał nagle.  
— Glenn — warknął nagle starszy facet. — Nie zabierzemy ich ze sobą.  
— Dlaczego nie? — odparował chłopak. — Znają Nialla, nie fatygowali by się tutaj bez powodu. Co mu powiesz, kiedy się dowie, że znaleźliśmy kogoś, kogo znał, i pozbawiliśmy go tej szansy?  
Mężczyzna milczał. Wymienił szybkie spojrzenie z milczącą kobietą, a potem zwrócił się do nich.  
— Odpowiedzcie na pytanie.  
Harry i Louis spojrzeli po sobie.  
— Nie liczyliśmy dokładnie — odpowiedział za nich Harry.  
Glenn kiwnął głową.  
— Ilu żywych zabiliście?  
Harry poczuł, że Louis spina się delikatnie, więc on odpowiedział jako pierwszy:  
— Żadnego.  
Na twarzy starszego mężczyzny przez moment widniało komiczne zdziwienie, zanim otrząsnął się z niego, i wskazał głową na Louisa.  
— Sześciu — powiedział chłopak cicho.  
— Dlaczego? — zapytał Glenn.  
Louis złapał nadgarstek Harry’ego i ścisnął, biorąc głęboki oddech.  
— Bo się o to prosili.

* * *

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Ze słów młodego Azjaty wynikało, że Niall żył i miał się dobrze, ale nawet mając takie zapewnienie, Harry nie potrafił pozbyć się myśli, że to może być tylko kolejną pomyłką, albo że za chwilę znów coś pójdzie nie tak.  
Podejrzewał, że to był jeden z nieodwracalnych już efektów ubocznych życia w świecie Sztywnych.  
Teraz ich czarny pickup jechał prosto do więzienia, prowadzony przez motocykl i osłaniany z tyłu przez auto, które prowadziła kobieta.  
Harry ścisnął dłoń Louisa; chłopak splótł ich palce razem, gładząc delikatnie kciukiem skórę.  
— To nic nie zmieni, prawda? — zapytał tak cicho, że Harry prawie go nie usłyszał. — Pomiędzy nami?  
— Oczywiście, że nie — powiedział Harry natychmiast; jego głos drżał lekko od nadmiaru emocji. — Drużyna marzeń, pamiętasz?  
Louis posłał mu mały uśmiech, a potem uniósł dłoń Harry’ego, składając na niej lekki pocałunek.  
— Tak — mruknął, kiedy ponownie położył ją na swoim kolanie. — Drużyna marzeń.  
Zanim się obejrzeli, wyjechali z lasu, a przed nim wyrosła wysoka, metalowa siatka. Brama otworzyła się samoistnie, odpychając skłębionych wokół niej sztywnych, i auta oraz motocykl wjechały na teren więzienia, kierując się do kolejnej bramy.  
Harry rozglądał się uważnie, nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed automatycznym lustrowaniem nowego otoczenia. Wokół siatki kręcili się ludzie, którzy najwyraźniej zajmowali się dobijaniem sztywnych po drugiej stronie. Widział też coś, co miało być pewnie przyszłymi zagonami na warzywa oraz kilka prowizorycznych zagród.  
Najwyraźniej ludzie tutaj planowali przyszłość z większym wyprzedzeniem i coś w piersi Harry’ego szarpnęło się mocno. Louis ścisnął go za udo, jakby pomyślał o tym samym.  
Ktoś otworzył kolejną bramę, obrzucając zdziwionym spojrzeniem ich pickupa. Motocykl przed nimi zajechał głębiej na plac i zatrzymał się. Mężczyzna z kuszą zsiadł z niego, ruszając prosto do klatki schodowej; wbiegł po schodach, znikając za drzwiami.  
Harry i Louis wysiedli z auta, stając przed maską samochodu. Harry ze wszystkich sił próbował powstrzymać swoją ekscytację, ale chyba niezbyt mu to wychodziło, sądząc po uśmiechu, jaki posłał mu Glenn.  
— Daryl poszedł po Ni — powiedział. — Zaraz się z nim zobaczycie — umilkł, przyglądając im się uważnie; nieco dłużej zawiesił spojrzenie na ich złączonych dłoniach. — Jesteście parą? — zapytał wprost.  
— Tak — odparł Louis ostro, nim Harry miał szansę kiwnąć głową. — To jakiś problem?  
Glenn pokręcił głową, unosząc obie dłonie w obronnym geście.  
— Sprzed czy po wybuchu? — zapytał tylko.  
— Po — powiedział Harry cicho, wpatrując się w drzwi, w których zniknął wcześniej Daryl. — A to ma jakieś znaczenie?  
Odpowiedź Glenna zagłuszyło jego własne, złamane jęknięcie, bo nagle metalowe drzwi uderzyły z hukiem o siatkę, a po schodach zbiegł Niall. Harry ruszył w jego kierunku, podczas gdy jego przyjaciel rozglądał się po placu, najwyraźniej jeszcze go nie dostrzegając. Do czasu.  
— Harry! — krzyknął. — Ja pierdolę, myślałem, że Dixon…  
Harry miał wrażenie, że znów zapomniał, jak się mówi. Jego gardło potrafiło wydawać z siebie tylko ciche skamlenia, kiedy przyglądał się swojemu przyjacielowi, idąc bezwiednie w jego kierunku.  
Niall wychudł nieco, ale wyglądał na zdrowego, i w zasadzie jedyną zauważalną zmianą był brak blond koloru na włosach. Jego skóra była ciepła pod drżącymi dłońmi Harry’ego, pachniał nadal tą samą mieszanką, którą Harry zawsze z nim kojarzył.  
Objął go mocno, przyciskając się do niego całym ciałem.  
— Jakżeś mnie znalazł? — wysapał Niall w jego szyję. — Skurwielu jeden, nie mów, że ryzykowałeś życie, żeby mnie znaleźć.  
Harry w połowie zaśmiał się, w połowie zaszlochał.  
— Nie byłem sam — powiedział, a potem dodał, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. — Odnalazłem Zayna.  
Ciało Nialla spięło się, a potem chłopak odsunął się i zaczął rozglądać się po placu.  
— Gdzie on jest? — zapytał, nadal się rozglądając. — Czy on…  
— Żyje — zapewnił go Harry szybko. — Został na farmie, nie chciał z nami jechać, ale on… Ni, on naprawdę…  
Niall pokręcił głową, szczerząc się, pomimo łez w oczach.  
— Ważne, że żyje — powiedział. — Ja żyję, ty żyjesz. — Przytulił znów do siebie Harry’ego, oddychając przy jego skórze. Po chwili odsunął się, patrząc gdzieś poza jego ramieniem. — A to kto? — zapytał.  
Harry odwrócił się, podążając za jego spojrzeniem, pomimo że wiedział, kogo tam znajdzie. Louis stał nadal w tym samym miejscu, z rękoma założonymi przed sobą i szeroko rozstawionymi nogami. Harry złapał Nialla i zaczął prowadzić go w kierunku chłopaka.  
— Louis, to jest właśnie Niall — powiedział.  
Chłopcy uścisnęli sobie dłonie.  
— Miło przypisać w końcu twarz do kogoś, dla kogo ryzykowało się życiem przez ostatnie tygodnie — powiedział Louis. — Sądziłem tylko, że będziesz bardziej blond.  
Niall parsknął, przeczesując włosy palcami.  
— Ostatnio trudno o dobrą farbę — oznajmił. — Dzięki za pomoc Harry’emu.  
Louis uniósł kącik ust w uśmiechu i wyciągnął ramię, obejmując Harry’ego w pasie.  
— Przyjemność po mojej stronie — powiedział cicho.  
— Ni, to jest Louis — oznajmił Harry, chcąc dopełnić formalności. A potem dodał, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że umrze, jeśli nie stwierdzi tej oczywistości. — On jest… wszystkim.

**EPILOG  
Sześć miesięcy później**

Harry wbił metalowy pal w czaszkę sztywnego i wyrwał go ze stęknięciem. Brał właśnie kolejny wymach, kiedy Glenn uderzył go lekko w ramię.  
— Wrócili — krzyknął, wskazując głową w bok.   
Harry kiwnął głową i odrzucił zakrwawioną rurę, idąc za Glennem w kierunku bramki.  
— Myślisz, że znaleźli to, co im napisałeś na liście?  
Glenn wzruszył ramieniem, uśmiechając się krzywo do Harry’ego.  
— Lepiej dla Daryla, żeby znaleźli — stwierdził tylko.  
Kiedy Carl zamknął za nimi bramkę na klucz, pokonali truchtem resztę drogi do placu. Louis podbiegł do Harry’ego i rzucił mu się entuzjastycznie na szyję.  
— Też się cieszę, że cię widzę — powiedział Harry ze śmiechem, obejmując go szybko. — Czyli znaleźliście wszystko?  
Zignorował rozbawione parsknięcie Glenna, który przeszedł koło nich, kierując się prosto do motocykla. Harry ponad ramieniem Louisa obserwował, jak chłopak wymienia z Darylem kilka szybkich zdań, a potem idzie za nim do drzwi prowadzących do bloku.  
— Chodź. — Louis odsunął się, nadal się szczerząc, i pociągnął Harry’ego w stronę pickupa. Podszedł do drzwi pasażera, chociaż Harry i tak już rozpoznał przez szybę, kto siedział w środku.   
— Zayn — sapnął, kiedy chłopak wyszedł z auta. — Co… Jak…  
— Nie mogłem dłużej — powiedział Zayn cicho, przyciskając się do Harry’ego. — Nie mogłem dłużej żyć ze sobą i z tym co zrobiłem — mamrotał. — Musiałem spróbować, musiałem wiedzieć.  
— Daryl znalazł go w lesie — wyjaśnił Louis. — Prawie go postrzelił, bo Zayn był w trakcie rozprawiania królika, którego znalazł w jednej z jego pułapek.  
— Niall pierdolnie — sapnął Harry bezmyślnie. — Przez pierwsze tygodnie nie przestawał o ciebie pytać.  
Zayn pociągnął nosem, a potem odsunął się.  
— Więc to prawda? — zapytał. — Ni żyje?  
Harry pokiwał głową, a potem poderwał ją, spoglądając w kierunku schodów. Złapał delikatnie Zayna za ramiona i odwrócił go.  
— Żyje — mruknął. — Sam się przekonaj.  
Dźwięk, jaki wydał z siebie Niall na widok Zayna, był ni to szlochem, ni to piskiem.   
— Chyba będą płakać przez kilka dni — powiedział Louis, kiedy dwaj chłopcy przycisnęli się do siebie, próbując równocześnie mamrotać swoje przeprosiny.  
Harry westchnął, obejmując go od tyłu; oparł brodę na jego głowie.   
— Kolejni geje w obozie — parsknął nagle. — Jak tak dalej pójdzie, nie będzie komu zaludniać ponownie ziemi.  
Louis poklepał go po biodrze.  
— Nikt nam nie broni próbować — stwierdził. — Słyszałeś, jaki Rick sprzedał opierdol Darylowi i Glennowi? — zapytał. — Podobno przyłapał ich w wieży wartowniczej.  
Harry zaśmiał się i wsunął nos we włosy Louisa, oddychając głęboko. Zayn i Niall nadal przytulali się tak, jakby jutro miało nie nadejść, i Harry obserwował ich z uśmiechem. Louis nadal coś jeszcze mówił, opowiadając dokładniej o tym, jak znaleźli Zayna, i Harry słuchał go, przytakując i mrucząc w odpowiednich miejscach.  
Myślał o tym, jak bezpiecznie czuł się przez ostatnie miesiące i o tym, że jednak miło było móc podzielić się z kimś odpowiedzialnością za własne życie. Myślał też o tym, jakby wszystko się potoczyło, gdyby tamtego dnia nie skrył się w małej księgarni i nie znalazł Louisa na tyłach. Nadal byłby sam, może popadłby w paranoję, a może nie.   
Nie znałby jednak jego zapachu, rytmu bicia jego serca, jasnego śmiechu, czułego spojrzenia, zaborczości, opiekuńczości, tego oddania, zaufania i ciepła, które potrafił wywołać jednym dotykiem.  
Nie znałby niczego.  
Louis poruszył się lekko w jego ramionach i Harry westchnął, a potem przycisnął usta do szyi chłopaka.  
— Chyba każdy dostał swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie — powiedział cicho przy ciepłej, opalonej skórze.  
— Naah, kocie — stwierdził Louis radośnie; wyplątał się z uścisku i obrócił się twarzą do Harry’ego. Stanął na palcach i pocałował go, uśmiechając się w jego usta. — To dopiero nasz szczęśliwy początek.

**KONIEC**


End file.
